Love's Melody
by Grimmie Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.
1. Introduction

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

**Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"**

* * *

_**Introduction **_

Kuroko Tetsumi. The girl labeled as the school's 'Loner'. She is a quiet girl with a deadpan and straight-forward personality, resulting in her getting insulted for being so, thus making her believe that making friends is a difficult task to do. People say she's traumatized and some say she's just plain weird. However, she pays no mind at all, as she spends her time in studying, reading her novels and drinking her beloved vanilla shakes in Maji Burger. Because of this, she never had the time to pay attention to the rumors holding no truth. She doesn't even care about it in the first place, so why care now? She dislikes socializing and prefers to be alone.

However there's more than meets the eye. She is a very talented musician in secret, wanting no part of the entertainment world as she prefers living a peaceful and simple life.

Her skin is fairly pale and soft-looking. She possessed short teal locks with the same matching eyes. Her face void of emotions, but the look in her eyes says otherwise. She is naturally awkward with people because she never had socialize with other people for more than a minute.

To sum it up, Kuroko Tetsumi is a lone girl. Relying in no one but herself.

* * *

Kagami Taiga, is well-known throughout the school as the lead vocalist and leader in a band called 'RED'. He is adored by females in his school to the point of having 5 fan clubs for himself and 6 fan clubs for his band. He is the founder of his band, plays the vocals and leads the band most of time, though their manager usually does that job.

He has the intensity of a wild tiger, much to the irony of his given name, Taiga. He has dark red hair and ruby eyes. He is very tall for a sixteen-year old and very muscular with peach skin. He usually wears a scowl on his face, making a 'cool' face according to the girls in his school. Besides all that though, he is often called 'Bakagami' (idiot Kagami) for being clueless during situations.

He is very ambitious, stubborn and very hot-headed, as he gets angry very easily. Despite his looks, he is very dense around everyone and is very clueless when it came with girls, having no experience with them, as he spends his time in music and in basketball.

Getting love-confessions from girls was something he still needs to get used to though. He gets at least 23 a day and rejects them, resulting in a slap on the face, girls crying or just plain awkwardness. But no matter what though, they still seem to support him. Like Kagami gives a damn about that anyway.

He loves playing basketball just as much as how he loves music. Being a basketball player in a team that competed nationally and won, he is well-known as the band leader or simply 'The Best Power Forward'.

To sum it all up, Kagami Taiga is a boy popular everywhere and anywhere.


	2. Secret Musician

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

* * *

_**Secret Musician**_

Kuroko slid the sliding door open. She stared at the classroom for a minute and blinked a few times, before finally concluding that no one was there.

_'Thank God!'_ though her face never showed it, she was truly happy. She hated noisy people after all.

Kuroko entered the classroom and placed her bag to it's place and sat quietly on her chair. She pulled out a book from her bag, opened it then started to read it.

Kuroko always wanted to be alone, simply because of the peacefulness and serenity of being alone gives off. Therefore, came to class early to experience this one moment. Unlike her classmates that hanged-out in the malls or the classmates that skip school for no reason, she spends her time wisely and considers the things her classmates do 'stupid' because of them wasting their time on something least important.

Minutes had passed yet she continued on reading, not bothering to look at the clock with the numbers '7:57' written largely on it and not noticing her now present classmates talking and laughing. Well, she doesn't care in the first place anyways. After a few more minutes of reading the book, the bell started to ring, signaling the start of their first period. Putting the bookmark between the pages, she closed her book and placed it in her bag. She then prepared for the first period which would be Art.

The teacher entered the classroom after a few minutes and started to prepare himself for the class. Minutes later, after the exchange of greetings, he finally started the discussion. Talking for a good of 20 minutes he then pulled out an example of the finished product he was talking about. Just about when he was going to continue with what he was saying, he was rudely interrupted by a voice the whole class knows all too well.

"Sorry I'm late!" the voice said.

All heads turned to the source, only to find Kagami Taiga panting and sweating hard. From the looks of it, even an idiot could tell that he ran to reach the classroom. His uniform was slightly wrinkled and on his left shoulder, was his guitar case while on the right was his bag hanging lazily. Girls giggled and blushed while the boys wore a grin. Kuroko did not spare the red-head a glance though, as she was busy looking outside the window. The teacher, however, groaned at the sight. It _is _to be expected after all, who on earth would be so patient to put up with Kagami Taiga? None.

"Kagami-kun. Would you be so kind to attend classes punctually? It's only the third week of school and here you are in my class record with 9 late marks. Anymore than that, you'd get detention." The teacher sighed.

"Sorry." He said casually. He exhaled and collected himself, wearing the usual scowl and then turned towards the teacher to give him a bow, to show his sorry, though not sincerely.

He walked in front of Kuroko and sat down. Kuroko sat on the 6th row, seat number 5 while the person sitting in front of her is none other than Kagami Taiga. On their left, were the windows while on the right, obviously the row 5.

After the rude interruption, the teacher continued to discuss. Kagami dozed off to sleep almost right away while Kuroko simply looked outside the window and ignored the teacher well, _she _had always done that. Besides, making the project, which was making a window card, was child's play.

* * *

"That's all for today, please be mindful of the project and assignments given. You are all dismissed."

School was over for today. And boy was Kagami excited to get out of school. According to Aida, their manager, the band would have a gathering to discuss things about their up-coming performance. Just the simple thought of him in the meeting room, strumming the guitar, made him feel excited. Well, Kagami is a person who hates anything academic-related after all. And besides, the teachers were all so boring and old anyways.

'_Finally, free from hell. But I have to move fast, those __'killer huggers' __are already on the loose.'_ He thought.

As if on cue, the girls or 'killer huggers' as Kagami prefer to call them, came running to him.

"Kagami-sama! Would you please sign this!?"

"I'm going in your live performance Kagami-sama. Isn't it great?!"

"Oi! Don't touch him!"

Kagami could feel himself stiffen. These 'killer huggers' were screaming and pulling him to their side saying stuff like 'He's mine' and 'Don't touch him.' And a whole bunch of girly things. Kagami couldn't care less, but not only were they annoying the hell out of him, they were completely covering his escape. He can't possibly miss the meeting just for this, Aida would fry him! Sighing an exasperated sigh, he grabbed his bag quickly and pushed his way through the shouting and blushing 'killer huggers' and started to run as if he was chased by a bear.

"Wait Kagami-sama!" yelled a girl. And the next thing he knew, he was chased by the 'killer huggers'.

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Being an athlete he was, Kagami ran swiftly. However, the 'killer huggers' were quickly gaining on him, after all Kagami _is_ten times heavier than these 'killer huggers' who considered having diets for no reason at all. Left and right he goes without care, anywhere's better than being surrounded by annoying girls after all. Seeing a staircase, he headed for it and started to climb the flight of stairs. Now he was in the 2nd floor. _'What now?'_

'_I could always head in the restroom for guys but, that'd be too damn obvious…. Or I can head in the janitor's closet and hide in there until they're settled down or maybe even hiding in the rooftop. But then again it's too damn obvious! Arghhh! Damn it a-'_

"Kagami-sama!"

He was cut off of his thoughts when he heard that and the other squeals from the 'killer huggers', he snapped out of his thoughts and quickly considered his option number two. Running quickly, he searched for the nearest janitor's closet but hell! Kagami never paid attention to Aida when she started babbling about the 'Best places to get rid of your fan-girls' discussion. He cursed himself for not listening.

'_Can't blame me though, I never had the intention of hiding in the first place anyways!'_ he snorted mentally.

"KAGAMI-SAMA! Please wait for me~!"

"Kagami-sama!"

'_Damn these freakin' 'killer huggers!'_ he cursed mentally.

* * *

Kuroko sat in the classroom alone. Again. She would always be last one. One way or another, she'd always be last. As soon as the bell will ring, students will either run out of the classroom or gather around Kagami Taiga.

Seriously, what have the world become? Kagami was handsome -yes. Kuroko accepted that fact long ago. But other than that, what else? Ahh, Yes, His talent. He is well-known for being the lead vocalist and guitarist in 'RED'. So what? Was he the best in Japan? No. Were there guys or people that exceed him? Yes. Yes they are. So why bother with someone who sings in a band? Why bother at all? Ah, there's this fact that he's band is known nationally. It competed with a lot of bands, they win most of the time but they lose too, though it happens rarely.

'_Why am I thinking of such things anyways? It's not like I care and it's like the world is in his hands.'_ she sighed. '_But it is kinda like that. You can see him in posters and in the stores.'_ She sighed. She then brushed her thoughts away of the person she barely knows and placed her book inside her bag.

She then placed her bag on top on her chair and took the broom and the dustpan and started to clean the classroom. Don't get her wrong, Kuroko always wanted to clean. It was one of her habits to release stress and pressure, even she needed release from stress. However, right now, she is simply doing it to relax and calm her down for a bit. With all the girls screaming and going 'Kagami-sama! Kagami-sama! Kagami-sama!' all the time, who wouldn't? Shoving the dirt in the trash bin, she grabbed a wet rag and started to clean the windows and the board. Once she's done, she went outside to wash her hands on the nearby faucet and then entered the classroom once more for further inspection in her work. Satisfied, she went by the windows to shut the windows. Just as about she was going to shut the last window, a huge guitar case caught her attention.

'_How did I miss this?'_ she wondered. The size and even the color, which was black, was eye catching, how the hell did she miss this thing? '_Was I really that absorbed in my cleaning?_' she thought.

Reluctantly, she headed towards the guitar. She poked it twice before finally concluding that the guitar was inside. Slowly, she took it from it's position.

'_I just want a peek. Just a peek'_ she convinced.

She then started to slowly undress the guitar from it's bag. Once it's completely done, she traced the guitar's strings with utmost care.

* * *

Kagami frowned, sweat trickling down his neck and face. Option two was a great idea, if only the janitor stayed quiet, but NO! He just had to scream like a girl, and hug him like the bear he was, attracting attention from the girls, Kagami ended up being chased. Again. So he ended up picking option three, which was 'Hide in the rooftop'. The plan was successful but he wasted a lot of time just to get in there, not to mention the energy used.

'_Great! Aida's probably pissed at me right now.'_ He then scowled at his imagination. In it was Kagami being thrown in a kennel by Aida, where dogs stared at him hungrily as if he was good dog food.

When the word 'food' was mentioned, he's stomach growled loudly, before finally realizing he was damn hungry. He had been chased by 'killer huggers' for nearly half an hour and had been sitting on the rooftop for about 10 minutes, he'd be damned if he didn't eat. Digging his hands in his pocket in search for he's wallet he frowned when there was nothing in his pocket. Thinking, it finally struck him that he left his wallet inside his guitar case this morning before the 1st period. Grinning, he reached for his guitar bag on his left shoulder, only to feel his hand against his own shoulder. Confusion evident in his face, he turned around, only to find nothing. No guitar meant no bag, and no bag meant no money. Realization finally struck him, to get away from the 'killer huggers', he had to sacrifice, or rather forget, about his wallet and precious guitar

"If that was the case then I left it inside the classroom" he mumbled to himself.

Sighing, he got up from he's sitting position and opened the door. Hearing nothing, he takes this as a sign that the girls finally gave up on searching him and got home. Cautiously, he headed down the stairs and walked along the hall. He was in the 6th floor while his classroom is located in the 1st floor. Sighing mentally, he quickened his pace, now noticing the clouds a bit yellow and pink, telling him it's about 4 o'clock. Dismissal was over an hour ago. _'Damn! I wasted too much time.'_

After minutes of fast-walking, he arrived at his wanted destination. A frown fell from his lips at the sight of the classroom door open.

'_Nobody stole my guitar… right? Who'd be stupid to do that anyways?' _ he then widened his eyes, _'The Killer huggers'_. Kagami groaned, _'I really do live up to my name (Bakagami). Stupid stupid brain!... And now I'm talking to myself.. More like thinking… Argghh! It's all the brain's fault!' _he facepalmed himself at his stupidity.

Sighing, he took the handle to the door when he heard a voice. An angelic voice at that. Sliding the door carefully and quietly, he was greeted with the sight of a girl with teal-hair.

"Like a Fire Flower Boku ga kiechawanai you ni hinoko chirase yume uchiagare "Saisho kara kimi o suki ni nara nakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite….." the girl smiled as she sang the song. Strumming the guitar and singing. God! How she missed this. She continued on, not noticing the red-head now by the door. She continued on, singing her song.

Amazed. Stunned. Dumbfounded was Kagami. Not only was her voice soft and angelic, her face and appearance was too. Who was she? How did she manage to sing so beautifully? What's her name? and a whole bunch of questions filled his mind. Listening to her again, he closed his eyes and started to relax and allow himself to be hypnotized by her. Forget the guitar, she was worth listening to. He leaned his side against the door, with no intetention of leving 'till the last word, 'till the last note. Kagami could feel himself floating in cloud 9. Her voice and face probably screamed the word 'Angel'. She was too damn good to be interrupted. Too damn good to be true. '_Don't stop. Continue singing.' _Kagami chanted. His prayers seemed to be heard though, as the mystery girl seems to continue. She seems to continue with no intention of stopping 'till she finishes her song. And that's how Kagami wanted it.

"….utaunda"

Kuroko opened her eyes. Her lips curved in a smile. A true smile. _'I never knew I'd sing in the classroom. Let alone the school.' _Though she restrained herself from singing in public places, when you feel it in your veins, you really just can't deny the urge to express yourself but, in Kuroko's case, it'd be to _sing_. It's just too much to suppress. Contented. That's what Kuroko felt right now. Compared to holding it in, letting it fall apart was easier. She heaved a satisfied sigh. But strangely, she could feel someone staring at her at the back. Turning around, her eyes narrowed. Panic evident in her eyes, as she stared at the red-head who, closed his eyes with a growing scowl in his face.

After that single word, the guitar stopped. The voice stopped. The girl herself stopped. He waited a while for her to continue but, noticing the guitar not being played, he scowled due to disappointment and opened his eyes, only to be met with baby-blue eyes who was looking at him for the past seconds.

* * *

**Author's note: I know, it's a bit rushed. But I'll try and make it better, though if you hate it I won't hold you back since I think it still needs improvement. Well, you can't blame me, IN MY WHOLE LIFE, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY. That's why you have to be a bit patient with the idiotic me XD. The song sung was "Fire Flower". If you haven't heard of it, I suggest you try it out in Youtube. I suggest Clear's version since it's better in my opinion. I will be using the character songs in Kuroko no basket as well, however I'll also be using other anime, J-pop and utaite songs. And yes, I won't place English songs since I prefer Japanese. After all this is a fan-fiction of Kuroko no Basket. Thanks for spending your time in reading this crap! I'll try and make it better! :)) 'Till next time**


	3. Mission

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me damn happy! To think you guys spare time for reviewing and reading my work… It made me too happy! I couldn't sleep much 'cause thinkin' about it sends electric in my veins.. I know, I know I'm exaggerating, but words really can't express my gratitude and happiness! I won't force you guys to review-hell! I didn't expect any at all, but please do try to correct me, English ain't my native tongue, but I'm sure as hell I know how to speak in English better than my native one. **

**By the way, Seirin is a prestigious school 'kay? Or school for the rich and elites. Either way, it's well-known and full of rich students. Sorry I didn't notify you right away, I got carried away and forgot.. Sorry.. **

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Mission **_

Although her face remained stoic, Kuroko was bewildered. Someone heard her sing. And it had to Kagami Taiga of all people! Why can't it be a janitor or a teacher?! Anyone would do! Kagami Taiga is a singer himself! What if he'll make fun of her for her ugly voice? Where would her dream of living a peaceful life go? Regaining her composure, she carefully placed the guitar on the Kagami's desk.

"Is… i-is this yours?" she said referring at the guitar, amazingly finding her voice and will to talk. Kagami nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for touching it without your permission. It won't happen again." She grabbed her bag and started to exit the classroom. Damn! She was probably wanted to get anywhere far from the red-head.

"W-wait!" Kagami yelled, catching up with her, he grabbed the girl's hand. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything to keep her from leaving, but nothing came.

"Nothing happened between us." She said, forcefully grabbing her wrist back. "I said my apologies, I now owe you nothing." She then continued to run.

Watching the retreating figure, he collected his thoughts. The girl is a student here in Seirin. The uniform practically screamed it, _'…but why? Why didn't I take notice of you? You have teal hair! Who the hell would miss that!?... I-I just did..'_ Blushing and sighing at his own stupidity, he let his thoughts drift to the girl once more. That girl's singing voice was so full of emotions. But the way she spoke to him. It was said nonchalantly. And so was her face. She was smiling a minute ago while she sang but when not, her face was void of emotions.

"Who are you?" he said, finally awakening from his reverie.

* * *

'_Someone heard me. Someone heard me! What's gonna happen tomorrow? Will the boys and girls laugh at me? Will Kagami-kun laugh at me?' _ although her face says otherwise, Kuroko was panicking. No one except a few trusted people knows about her talent.

'_Calm down, calm down. Panicking isn't going to help. I told him nothing happened right? He should understand. Nothing happened. Nothing happened.'_

Regaining her composure, she slowed her pace and noticed that she was outside the school. Implying, she ran from the classroom all the way here. '_And they say I can't run' _she snorted mentally.

Sighing, she slowly made her way to Maji Burger. It was one of her daily routine. Wake up, go to school, drop by in Maji Burger, sleep and repeat process. It had been that way for the past years-yes, her life is boring and dull unlike her bright hair but no matter what though, she has no intention of changing it. And besides, she enjoys it. Listening to music and walking her dog, Nigou. It was simple, and that was how she liked it.

Arriving at the entrance door, she walked in and lined for her order. She then sat down on her usual spot. The table near the window. She sipped her vanilla shake without care and allowed her thoughts to drift in today's happenings.

'_He discovered. He knew. I told him nothing happened, he should at least understand what that meant right?' _

Kuroko was still unsure though. No matter how many times she convinces herself, she could never feel sure and positive, not when it was Kagami himself who discovered. That guy's unpredictable that it was silly! He blushes then he scowls and the next thing you know, he's laughing! Wherein Kuroko was a nobody, Kagami was the exact opposite. He was popular and had reputation. Get on his bad side, you'd be dealing with his fan-girls and a whole lot more. Even an idiot could tell not to mess with him. '_I'm gonna forget about everything. He's a classmate not to go near to, he's bad news. Nothing happened.'_ Eyes set with determination, she finished the remaining vanilla shake and left the Maji Burger to head home.

* * *

"Bakagami!" Aida yelled. Eyeing Kagami, who seated himself on the couch with his guitar case and school bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Kagami said.

"Late!? The practice and the meeting was over a while ago! Where were you!?" Aida yelled again. But instead of a response, she got a sigh from Kagami.

"Don't you sigh on me! If there's anyone sighing, it should be me! I maybe your manager, but I won't hesitate to drag your ass here if I have to and lecture you!"

"Fan-girls?" questioned a guy named Kiyoshi, carefully approaching Kagami. Completely ignoring the fuming manager.

"Yeah…" replied Kagami weakly.

"There's more than that right?" questioned Aida, suddenly stopping her ranting and started to get worried over the red-head, asked. Kagami nodded. A bit hesitantly.

Aida sighed, thinking she finally knew what was going on "Okay, who'd you prank this time? I'm not angry since I could understand boys a bit better than before but it better not be the principal again. We were lucky when he didn't know who you are, otherwise, all of us would suffer the punishment" she then grimaced at the memory.

"No! It's not like that!" Kagami yelled.

All heads turn to Kagami. Never in his life had he denied something so strongly and seriously. Confusion was evident in their face. They knew about Kagami's girl problems but they never knew he'd deny a fact about his pranks. Usually, he'd stand proud and mighty.

"S-sorry. I'm just-"

"Dazed?" suggested a guy with glasses, who goes by the name Hyuuga. Hyuuga Junpei.

"Yeah.."

"Confused?"

"Y-yeah. A bit." _'I mean you just discovered someone singing amazingly and she's a student in your school yet you don't even know her. But most of all, why didn't I notice her? 'cause I'm an idiot, that's why.'_

"Have you finally got yourself a girlfriend?" asked Aida who suddenly got excited. Everyone knows about her love for love stories. She has a good set shoujo and romance mangas neatly arranged in her cabinet. She even brings one volume a day to relieve boredom or so she says.

"NO! I-I just found someone amazingly talented.. She even composed her own song!" he exclaimed. A bit proudly.

"She? Her?" asked Hyuuga.

"Yeah"

"Composed her own song?" chided in Izuki and Koganei. Kagami nodded.

"How'd you know it was her who composed it? For all we know, it could just be a cover" says Aida, losing her interest a bit. Partly because of the topic. It wasn't 'Romance'. However a bit attention was given to the topic though as she is very fond of girls. Especially the cute ones.

"No. If it was a cover, I'd know since I have almost all songs on my phone. And besides, I highly doubt you'd send her away. Her voice will blow you guys outta your mind!" Kagami said as he waved his arms around to emphasize the 'blow you guys outta your mind!' part.

"When can we see her?!" asked Kiyoshi and Aida eagerly. Aida's excitement was predictable; she was fond of girls anyways. But, why was Kiyoshi excited? No one knows.

"I don't know. I know nothing about her except she's a student in our school and has teal-hair" Kagami said disappointedly.

"Seirin. Is she a second year?" asked Izuki.

"I told you, I don't know, But with her height, which would be about 5'3, I guess, she'd too small for a second ye-" before Kagami could finish, Aida threw him a crumpled paper with a very annoyed face.

"She stands at 5'3.. Yet, y-you called her small.. I stand at 5'1… What do you describe me then?" Aida asked between gritted teeth, she was obviously holding the urge to kill Kagami. It was an _indirect_ insult but still it hit her too strong, people who described her small or anything alike, they'd probably be suffering right after describing her. That word… It was just taboo.

Kagami looked thoughtfully for a while, trying his very best to recall his lesson in English a week ago. He was too lost in his thoughts to realize Aida was fuming. She's beet red from anger and impatience and she was also smoking hot. Literally. She looks like a volcano, Hell! She probably is one, as she tends to hurt the cause of the eruption of anger.

"If she's small, then you'd be…umm…" Kagami was thinking. He really was trying to recall the lesson, If he could, then he'd proved to them that he's no idiot.

"….Aha! That's it! You'd obviously be smaller because it's the Comparing degree!" Kagami said with his ruby eyes gleaming with happiness as he answered the question smartly, something he can't do everyday.

'_Idiot' _ Hyuuga thought while the rest thought pretty much the same.

'_You're a smartass, but it isn't even Comparing, it's Comparative' _Thought Hyuuga while rubbing his temples. _'Kagami. An idiotic American boy. Aida. A little, immature Japanese woman. Seriously These two will be the death of me someday.. I'm too sure to deny it.' _

"S-smaller…..smaller, smaller, I'm smaller… Hahahaha…Of course, th-that's obvious.. Hahaha.." Aida laughed dryly before glaring at the oblivious Kagami, who was still enjoying his moment. Aida then pounced at Kagami, choking him while Kagami tried not to look too confused and afraid. Kagami was now on the floor with Aida on top of her.

"W-hat the h-hell! Arghh!" Kagami groaned while he was being choked and brought down by Aida. How did Aida manage to tackle down a six footer? She had talent in killing. Yep! That's the answer all right.

While Kagami was defending and trying to run away from Aida, Aida noticed the movements and pinned him to the ground to put him in place while she continued to choked and insult Kagami as best as she could. The rest of the team though, ignored the two as these kinds of situations would always happen. Every single day, the two fight and insult like the cat and dog they were. Of course, Kagami would be the cat.

"Teal-hair? People would usually remember such a weird color. Unless you're a dumbass I guess." Thought Koganei aloud, losing interest in the commotion. He was too busy imagining the teal-haired girl that caught the mighty Kagami Taiga.

Kagami snapped his head towards Koganei, who was still busy in his thoughts. Kagami glared hard, while Aida held her stomach to hold her laughter, the two seemed to stop for a while. The rest then followed, laughing and pointing towards Kagami, who was a bit red from embarrassment and anger. Finally, Koganei noticed the tension being pointed towards him and turns his attention towards the cause. Only to be met with piercing ruby eyes glaring at him directly. Koganei was confused at first, but he finally understood what the glare meant.

"D-don't worry though! You're s-smart!" he stuttered.

"More like a smartass!" Aida said, laughing hard. She was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach with Izuki, who was doing the same.

"Sh-shut up!." Kagami then 'hmphed' and started to mumble words like 'stupid brain' and 'idiotic people'. From the looks of it, Kagami seemed to accept the fact he's the idiot since he can't remember such color. While the laughter died down, Aida stood up and patted her skirt to dust of the dirt, wherein Kagami sulked. Radiating the words 'kill' and 'die'.

"All right!" Aida clapped her hands for attention then continued "The _mighty Kagami-sama _found an interesting person." Aida said, giving Kagami a teasing smirk as she emphasized the '_mighty Kagami-sama' _part. "We, as his bandmates, will look for her. According to Kagami, she has teal locks and stands at 5'3." Aida then looked at Kagami before handing him 3 neatly stapled papers "This was what our meeting was all about. We will perform at a High school's festival. The songs are in there so you practice, but you made the song so it won't be really difficult, we have 2 weeks and 4 more days to prepare, come by here everyday after dismissal."

"Which school exactly?" Kagami questioned.

"I don't know myself. We have 8 requests for us to sing for their festivals. We have yet to decide."

"Okay.. About the mystery girl, who will find her?"

"Everyone. We'll take her here, let her sing a sample song and then we will be the judge of your opinion." Aida smiled.

"Okay! Let's do our best ne~?" Kiyoshi smiled as he gave out a peace sign.

Everyone nodded and turned to leave shortly afterwards, it was already '5:37 PM' afterall.

'_I wonder.. Will the mystery girl be you, Kuro-chan?' _Kiyoshi smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry if you think it's a bit rushed. And I'm especially sorry if you think I updated it lately, I really am. I got busy with practices in school and I'm probably not gonna touch the laptop 'till next week due to upcoming exams, so I did it quickly. But I will try my best to update though! See ya! ;* And by the way, I don't know how to put on a line break some I'm gonna resort to a series of zero's.. What can I say? I'm the original idiot!**


	4. Shared Dreams

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I never get tired of thanking you guys so you probably will see the Author's note with 'thank you's' a lot. I can't help it, It makes me so damn happy! Who knew a single word from you guys, whom I never met personally, would make me so happy! You guys are really encouraging me so thank you so much!**

**And thanks to animefan106 for teaching me about the line stuff! Thank you!**

**Anyways, here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Shared Dreams**_

The first period had started over a while ago and Kagami has yet to come. It made Kuroko anxious and definitely cautious. _'Maybe he's late. You can never be too sure. But then again, he'd never been this late, teacher told us so himself and concluded of him being absent'. _Kuroko rubbed her hands together under her desk, too afraid to show her anxiously waiting for the red-head. Kuroko planned her escape, prepared for the worst and even practiced her comebacks. Call her stupid but, she doesn't really know how to hurt a person _intentionally_. She'd say the truth, then they'd start to hate her and begin spreading false rumors.

'_Maybe he did understand after all. And besides finding me is a difficult task, I specialize in hiding my presence after all.'_ Kuroko heaved a sigh. She was definitely ready for the worst. But, little did she know, the red-head himself spelled 'Disaster'.

* * *

'_Okay, okay.. Calm down. Aida's plan is positively bulletproof. I just have to surprise the girl and…and… I'll just,.. What do I need to do again?' _Kagami sighed disappointedly. He forgot the damned plan! Seriously!? Not noticing someone with teal hair _then_ forgetting the most important part of the plan!? Sometimes he wondered how on earth he managed to have stable grades, let alone be a student in the prestigious school that was Seirin.

"I'll just go with the flow, I guess." He convinced himself. After all, He needed to put effort, he skipped the 1st and 2nd period for the plan, he just can't back out when his band mates and manager are expecting so much. _'Besides, I don't wanna be killed by Hyugga-senpai and Aida.'_ He thought bitterly. Kagami then contacted Aida on his phone for the plans, he may have forgotten, but that doesn't mean he would cancel it and face the effects.

"Hello? Kagami-kun? You do know I'm having my Biology class right?" Aida hissed on the line softly, not wanting the unaware teacher to hear.

"Yeah but I sorta need your help… What… What was the plan again?" he asked a bit hesitantly, unsure if his would manger would snap at him, or curse him to death.

Aida sighed on the phone "Bakagami." she muttered before continuing. "It's a simple plan. The girl's name is Kuroko Tetsumi. 16 years of age and is currently your classmate. Row 6 at seat number 5. She's scholar student. She has an average of 89.7." Aida then muttered under her breath "How on earth could she be your classmate when your average is just 81? And by the way Bakagami, I'm impressed with your average, for an idiot, you sure got some stuff underneath your sleeves."

"Shut up." Kagami groaned before concluding. "That means she is seated behind me." _'Damn, I never really noticed her from the start'. _"How'd you know all these again?" he sighed

"I asked the Faculty myself. Asked them if they know anyone with teal-hair and it turns out, she's the only girl with such color. But I'm not surprised. Teal, I don't really think anyone can be born with such color but, she proved that wrong."

"So, you're saying it's natural?"

"Just like your hair, yes it is."

"We're getting out of topic." Kagami reminded.

"I was just following your pace. Your idiocy seriously is contagious, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm heading in my classroom, wish me luck 'cause that's the least you could do."

"Jaa, Good luck Kagami-kun~!" her words dripping with sarcasm. It literally meant 'Go die, Kagami-kun~!'

Ending the call, he walked out of the janitor's closet, as he slowly made his way to the classroom. Grinning at his expectations, he slid the door open like his normal day to day routine abruptly, to surprise the victim with his non-expected presence.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said, grinning ever so brightly.

"Kagami-kun…" the teacher groaned yet again. _'And I here I thought you'd be absent' _he mentally thought. "I warned you of the consequences, yet you still remain stubborn." The teacher said. However, Kagami wasn't really listening to the teacher, he was too busy searching the teal-haired girl—Kuroko wasn't it? He looked at his seat, then at the seat that followed him, oddly though, he couldn't spot the color he wanted.

'_She won't go absent for something like this would she?'_ Kagami asked himself.

"Kagami-kun, are you listening?"

"Huh..? Oh, yeah" he said placing his scowl back on.

"Very well, stay at the classroom after dismissal."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami then began to walk towards his seat, unlike yesterday though, he left his guitar bag so he doesn't have to worry about running away from the 'Killer huggers'. _'I have to stay behind.. Just my day'_

"Wait… Stay at the classroom?" Kagami repeated.

"Yes. Now please make my day and take your seat."

"But, why?"

"Kagami-kun, you really weren't listening, were you?" asked the teacher, despite knowing the answer. Kagami was practically in La-la Land when he was talking, what can you expect?

"Y-yeah" he said sheepishly.

"I told you yesterday that, when you get 10 late marks you'd be in detention, this is your 10th time Kagami-kun so you have to stay behind for the consequences. I'll think about the things you'll do and I'll tell you in dismissal. Right now, your job is to be a student, so please act like one."

"Ehh?! But I got some stuff to do! I have to do it today!"

"Why didn't you think of that from the beginning? If you did, you might have some inspiration to make it in class."

"But I—"

"No buts, no stay in your seat and listen otherwise I'll kick you out of the classroom."

"I told you *Ojii-san! I'am busy!" Kagami said while his classmates started laughing. Wondering why, he repeated the words he just said to his teacher. _'I said 'Ojii-san…..' _ he then paled at his mistake.

"O-jii-san" The teacher muttered. "….. Go out!" the teacher yelled, kicking Kagami outside of the classroom, making Kagami land on his butt.

"Oii! I'm sorry 'bout that but I deserve better treatment!" Kagami complained after landing. After saying 'Ouch' of course, getting your butt kicked was painful as it was but landing on the cold floor? That's just ...'Ouchie'

"And so do I young man! Now stay out 'till lunch break!"

"Whatever" Kagami muttered under his breath. At _least_ he's mature enough to know not fight back to the poor old man, the teacher's 47 for damn's sake. Standing up, he patted his pants and sighed.

"Getting insulted by Aida, your victim still on the loose, getting detention and finally being kicked out of the classroom. My future's bright alright." He said bitterly.

Kagami walked by the hallway, lunch break will start after 2 hours implying he'd have time looking for the girl, but then again, that girl's probably absent from school. All he can do right now is sleep. At least in that way, he can dream about beating a certain teacher's ass.

Thinking for the best place to sleep, he thought about the clinic, but decided against it. The nurse would probably hug him to death plus, they'd be alone while Kagami sleeps, who knows what could happen. Sighing, he chose his favorite place. The rooftop. It may be on the 6th floor, but sleeping while feeling the breeze against your skin? That's too damn good to be chosen over with. Smirking, he started his walk on the school, heading to his favored destination.

After a couple of minutes, Kagami reached the rooftop with a bead of sweat rolling of his nose. It may not look like it but the rooftop was far, you'd have to pass 6 ramps. It was painstaking but it was worth it for his nap.

Opening the door, he stepped in the plain field. Well, not really a field, it was cemented since there was a green house. A big one at that, one that had lots of eatable plants and flowers. Not like Kagami gave a damn. But it did have a canopy swing good for 4 people. That was probably the only thing great about the green house, it's a total escape world for students who doesn't like studying. Kagami wasn't the studious type, he was more of a rebellious type, but that doesn't mean he doesn't give a damn about his scores, he just hated studying. That's all there is to it.

Walking toward the green house, he entered silently in case if some people or, the 'Killer huggers' specifically, were there. Hiding behind a bush, he was surprised to see a fluff of teal. Taking a step once more, his vision being cleared. He recognized what the fluff of teal is. It's hair. The hair of the girl he'd been looking for.

* * *

Kuroko sat at the canopy swing for the past 15 minutes. Being inside the classroom was uncomforting. There were so many 'What if's' in her mind while she was in the classroom. What if Kagami will come inside? What if he was only _really_ late? What if she'll have her guard down? and so on with her worries. So, to feel secured, she told the teacher about her stomach being upset and he let her go with no reluctance. She felt bad about lying but, it was the only way to get away from her doubts. Though Kagami looked like an idiot, which Kuroko doesn't know he really is in some or most areas, Kuroko's definitely sure that the red-head would be more observant in his surroundings and since her color was anything but unnoticeable, she resorted into hiding.

'_But at one point or another, he would find out sooner or later. Besides, I can't hide forever.' _ Kuroko sighed. The worries would be attended later, all she wants is her rest from all the stressful things. She would clean if she had a chance, but the classroom was still occupied 'till dismissal which would be in 3:30 PM, she can't waste time on all the waiting so, Kuroko decided to stay in the rooftop 'till lunch break to relax a bit. In doing so, she'll sing to let it all out.

_"Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta_

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa_

_Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru."_

Kagami wanted to ignore the singing and just go towards the swing and, mission be damned for a while, sleep. But somehow, his feet refused to follow his brain, as if they were implanted on the cements underneath his shoes.

Again. Kagami was hypnotized by her again. Her voice and her angelic appearance. She was so good at doing this that Kagami doesn't really mind if he would sleep on the cold, cemented floor to keep her from running away again. All he wanted to do was to listen. Listen to her 'till the end. Even though no instrument was being played, he could tell that the song was for soothing and relaxing. _'Maybe she's stressed'_ he thought. But that voice, he knew that the voice alone gave him an answer. And besides, it was Spring. The song and the voice were matched with the weather and the feeling people should feel at Spring. The feelings of warmth, love and serenity.

_"Densha kara mieta no wa_

_Itsuka no omokage_

_Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi_

_Sotsugyou no toki ga kite_

_Kimi wa machi wo deta_

_Irozuku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no"_

Kagami wanted to listen to the end so badly, but if wanted more of that voice, he has to complete the task at hand. That way, everyone will know and understand why Kagami was stunned when she sang. He knows he's exaggerating, but words aren't really specified enough to describe her.

"Th-that's enough. Sing anymore, and I'll really sleep." Kagami said loudly. Enough for her to hear, as he stepped out of the bush for Kuroko to see him.

Kuroko stopped her singing. Turning around, she wanted to choke herself for being so defenseless. Of all the people that could come, it just had to the person she was avoiding. Luck seemed to be against her.

"I'm.. sorry" she said with her expressionless face.

"Seriously, stop with the apologizing" Kagami grunted. Even though he looked cool on the outside, his insides were in turmoil. How would he ask her now when everything between them was just plain awkward? And by the way, Kuroko staring wasn't helping either.

"Please excuse me Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as she stood up, preparing to leave.

"Wait. Sit down. I wanna talk to you…" Kagami said seriously for Kuroko to understand that he wasn't joking. _'She sure is fast when running away.'_

However, the seriousness in his voice made Kuroko misunderstand. _'He's going to blackmail me for touching his guitar. How manly.' _ She snorted. "There's nothing to talk about Kagami-kun. If it's about your guitar, I believe I have already said my apologies." she stated nonchalantly despite her growing worry inside.

"It's not about that. Just…. Take a seat will you? then we'll talk" Kagami replied, hoping his anxiety wouldn't show.

"Fine." Kuroko said as she took her seat once again. She twirled her teal waist-lengthed hair. An unconscious hobby she does when she gets nervous.

'_Act like a man Kagami! You've talked with girls before, this won't be any different' _he encouraged himself but,little did he know how much of a lie the last part was. With other girls, he felt scared and tense but with this girl, he felt calm and nervous at the same time. There was a huge difference between that. Kagami wouldn't think twice about rejecting them, but this girl made Kagami want to take it slow and careful. As if she'd die if Kagami was the otherwise.

"Ummm… My name's Kagami Taiga. Lead vocalist and guitarist of RED." Kagami stated. _'As if she wouldn't know that! Man up Kagami!'_

"Kuroko. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi." As much as Kuroko wanted to run away, she knew better than ignore a person trying his very best not to show his anxiety. And besides, the guy was trying to be a gentleman. The least she could do is warm-up to him and answer the questions thrown at her honestly. Kuroko was never the rude and the impolite type anyways.

"I'm sure you've heard of 'RED', the band that is."

"Yes I have."

"Well… My manager and band mates are curious to meet you. You see, my manager wanted a girl band mate so badly and… well, you fit the bill. Not only that, your voice. It's.. Perfect."

"That would be an honor Kagami-kun, but I must decline." Kuroko stated casually.

"E-Ehhhh?" Kagami gawked. "W-why is that? Besides, shouldn't you think about it more carefully?"

"I've made my decision. I really like my life as it is. I sing for fun, not for fame."

"Then we are the same! I sing for my passion in music not just for fame! I want to inspire people through music!" he declared all too suddenly.

"That's nice Kagami-kun." She said softly. "But I want my peaceful life."

"Not having a dream is as chaotic as it is." Kagami countered.

"My dream Kagami-kun is to have a simple and peaceful life. Having my talent is a bonus." Kuroko frowned.

"Talents are meant to be shared." Kagami scowled. "Who knows? You might inspire people to strive harder to achieve their dreams. And it's not like we wanted to become famous. It's simply a bonus and I'm damn happy to be well-known! That way, I could inspire people more!"

"What is your point exactly Kagami-kun?"

"Share. Share _your _talent and help us inspire people."

"Why exactly Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked calmly. Kuroko wanted to join actually, but she had to make sure his intentions were pure. Unlike the bands that put on a façade and pretend. People who had no passion for music yet use their talent for fame and fortune. Kuroko loathed those kinds of people, she hated them for crushing the dreams of the innocent people who are unaware of who they truly are. _'But this guy's intentions are pure. He wants nothing more that to inspire people.' _

"I was inspired, therefore I want to inspire other people as well in _that person's _honor." Kagami answered honestly.

"And who is this..?"

"That is none of your business." Kagami answered with his voice raised higher. Whenever that _certain_ person was concerned, Kagami couldn't help but feel protective. It was always a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized sincerely, but with her aloof face, Kagami couldn't really tell. But she was giving off the aura of a kicked puppy, and that was the clue to how sorry she really is. A clue that Kagami picked up and can't help but feel guilty.

"I'm.. sorry as well… I-I didn't mean to shout." Mumbled an embarrassed Kagami. Though it would be inaudible for others, thanks to the silence, Kuroko was able to hear it and smiled softly which resulted in a blushing Kagami .Though it was a soft kind of red, it was still there. _'She-she sm-smiled at m-me.'_

"It's okay. But before I answer Kagami-kun would it be okay to give me at least a day to think about it?"

"O-okay.. But why are you hesitant?" He asked bluntly.

"I still like my peaceful life Kagami-kun. And unlike you, who has a reputation, I am a nobody. I'm the school's so called 'Loner' but you probably didn't know since your so busy to care." Frowned Kuroko a bit.

"O-okay..? Um…. I'll see you tomorrow then.." Kagami said a bit taken back. _'Is she blaming me?'_

"Yes.. I'll see you soon. And, I'm not blaming you Kagami-kun" Kuroko replied slowly making her way towards the door.

"How di-"

"You're like an open book." Kuroko smiled before disappearing on the rooftop and into the door.

It was awkward for awhile. Kagami in his thoughts about the girl. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsumi was her name.

"She's something alright" mumbled Kagami. _'And with that, it's mission accomplished. Getting detention was worth it huh?'_ Kagami mused to himself before preparing himself for nap time. A small smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author's note: Hahaha! The longest chapter written yet for this story! I wanted to cut it out but I'd feel guilty 'cause your going to have to wait for a while for the next chapter and I didn't want that. Practices are almost over so I may speed up things a little though, I'm not so positive. But I'll update either way :))**

**I'm sorry if you think the little argument was lame 'cause I think so too. I never wrote something like that and well, I was lost I guess... I'm sorry if you guys think it's bad or lame even pathetic.. I'm still a beginner.. **

**And sorry if you think I updated vary late... Like I said, I'm still a bit busy... -.-'**

**But I'll do my best I promise!**

**The song by the way was 'Sakura' by Ikimono Gakari! Check it out in Youtube! (I'm a huge fan of the band!)**

***Ojii-san means old man, for those who didn't know :))**


	5. Worth a try

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thank you so much for being patient! And I'm terribly sorry for being so fuckin' late! The rest would be at the last part... Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! I've never really noticed that some of you favorite-d this so sorry for the late gratitude... :)) I love you sooo much you guys!**

* * *

_**Worth a try**_

"So, we're having her? The Kuroko girl I mean?" asked Izuki as he walked side by side with Hyuuga who, was walking side by side with Aida.

"Yep! But Kagami-kun said that she has yet to make a decision." Aida replied cheerfully. She was obviously happy with the way things are. Having a friend whom you can relate to and trust with your deepest secrets, it was a moment of bliss for the fun-sized manager.

"Who is she?" asked Hyuuga.

"Yeah. Who is she really? Is she a daughter of some kind of singer? Or just the daughter of a rich family?" added Izuki.

"Wrong. Kuroko Tetsumi, section 1-C, age sixteen, height 5'3, weight 52 kilograms or 114 pounds, blood type A and birthday January 31st. She got the only scholarship in Seirin, so I highly doubt of her being rich." Aida said still in her cheerful mode as she flipped the stapled paper containing data on her beloved 'soon-to-be-friend'.

"….And you knew this…, how exactly?" Hyuuga and Izuki asked in unison.

"Well, After Kagami told me about her, I happened to stumble on her appearance and couldn't help but adore her cute and angelic face! So, I asked some teachers and eventually, the faculty about her. They didn't answer of course but with a help from Father, things went smoothly." She exclaimed happily before sipping the juice out of her apple juice box.

_'Your Father threatened the faculty didn't he? If he nearly killed me 'cause of some rumor that I was dating you, how much more when you yourself demanded it?' _Hyuuga thought bitterly. Remembering the 'Oh so Wonderful times' he spent with Aida's father. Not an hour before their meeting and he was already pointing a gun at Hyuuga's temple. Seriously, he's way too protective.

"W-well, when will she give us an answer then?" asked Izuki, wanting to change the topic. Like Hyuuga, he too had 'Wonderful times' with Aida's father and he rather not remember it. Not the time when he nearly ate a rotten egg to show how much he's sorry for making Aida trip. It really was an accident! Yet he refused to believe it, saying 'My daughter broke her ankle you demon! Don't accuse anyone else!' _'Broke her ankle my ass! It really just was a scratch a band-aid could fix.' _He thought.

"Today I believe. Kagami-kun and Kuro-chan are classmates! So rest assured, she'll be safe!" she said, before a dark aura was felt by the two now, ghostly pale seniors. "She better be." She muttered darkly after crushing her empty, apple juice box.

* * *

Kagami was seated in front of Kuroko, but that didn't stop him from turning his head like a damned owl! Looking or rather, glaring at the girls seated at the back. _'It was just a trivial thing.' _ Kuroko snorted.

"Kagami-kun, please stop glaring at the girls. Their frightened as they are already." Kuroko whispered on Kagami's back. She was unable to bear with the intensity his aura was giving off.

"They should be! If they weren't giggling a while ago, I would have just shut my eyes and went to sleep!" Kagami hissed.

"But Kagami-kun, you drooling on your seat and getting caught by the teacher, don't you think they have the right to giggle? The scene was very funny you see." Kuroko reasoned out, still with her stoic face.

"You didn't laugh!"

"Yes bu—"

"Doesn't matter! If you didn't, it doesn't mean they would!"

"We are different Kagami-kun."

"Exactly! Reason out all you like but I stand firm in what I feel!"

"Jaa, what exactly do you feel right now?"

"I feel angry that I just wanna crush their tiny so-called bra—"

"Kagami-kun, This will be your 2nd warning. Sleeping and drooling on your desk and now talking to yourself? Are you sure you don't suffer from insomnia?"

_'I was talking to Kuroko! Why the hell can't you see that? Kuroko! Her! Include her too!'_ Kagami wanted to voice out his thoughts so badly but knowing Kuroko, she could get away with it. That girl could practically hide her presence! She's right beside you and the next thing you know, she's long gone leaving you talking to yourself looking like a mentally retarded idiot.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagami mumbled sheepishly. Don't blame him, he promised he'd take Kuroko to the band for introductions and such. Getting a detention from his teacher definitely is a 'No'. He still treasured his life for such consequences given by a demonic Aida.

"See Kagami-kun? Just face the black board and ignore them. The giggles will die down eventually."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the victim being laughed at!" he hissed softly.

"They giggled Kagami-kun not 'laughed'. And besides, they like it Kagami-kun. They think it's cute."

"That's 'cause their girls with rotten brains!"

_'You are acting like one too, Kagami-kun.'_

* * *

"That would be all for today. You are dismissed." Announced the teacher.

Almost immediately the girls, isolate Kagami, like an island, only Kagami was the island and the girls were the body of water.

"Ne Kagami-sama, I really wanna know 'bout where your performance will take place! 'Cause I really wanna be there~" chirped a girl who clung unto Kagami's left arm.

"*Sou da yo! I really want to see you Kagami-sama! But I don't mind being this close to you at all!" purred another girl who clung on Kagami's right arm.

"My friends are so jealous because I get to be this close to Kagami-sama!" stated another girl.

"H-hey stop!" Kagami said as he waved his arms around to let the 'Killer huggers' loose.

"Ehh~? But I don't get to do this all the time!"

"I-I need to leave! Oi! Kuroko! Do something!" Kagami yelled as he looked at Kuroko, who was just a step away from the door. Kuroko mouthed the words 'I'll wait outside' as she officially disappeared. _'Damn you Kuroko!'_

"Who was that Kagami-sama?" whined the girl on the left.

"Why do you even know her?" asked the girl on the right.

"You're so stupid! 'course Kagami-sama would know her! She the 'Loner' afterall!" laughed another girl. The girls hollowed in laughter. For some reason, that affected Kagami and he didn't know why but whatever it was, he was pissed without a reason.

"K-knock it off!" Kagami said strongly. "I have important things to do too!" he said before shoving them, not strongly of course, as he didn't want to hurt the girls, doing so, he'd face hell! Girls were scary after all and it was all thanks to his mother and aunt. Getting his bag, he made his way to the exit.

"K-Kagami-sama?" the girl on the right said. Never had Kagami brush them off like that. He'd run away, yes. But shoving them off? Let alone raising his voice? That never happened. The girls stared at the retreating back with eyes like saucers and when he finally disappeared from their sight they begin to question themselves to why did _their _Kagami-sama do that?

* * *

"That wasn't very nice of you to save yourself and abandon me." Kagami growled out as he walked side by side with Kuroko. They were outside the school now and it maybe late to start the topic about that but, neither of them never really cared.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what to do at that time. I can't really keep a conversation going Kagami-kun. And I for one don't know how to get you out of the situation as I have never really dealt with girls."

"So you have boyfriends as friends?" Kagami joked

"Yes." She stated simply.

"So…, You're not used to girls?"

"Not at all."

"You're just like my manager then." He scoffed.

"How so?" Kuroko asked out of pure curiosity though her face remained the same.

"She has no girlfriends and is usually seen with guys since she's a manager of a male band, but you'll be the first female in the band though."

"I see… Umm.., How far until we reach our destination Kagami-kun?"

"Almost there. Just 2 blocks more."

"Okay.."

They were heading to the 'RED's domain. In this case their manager's extra home which was their meeting and practice place. It was a bit far from the school, but not too far. It's distance was just like a 30-minute walk. And besides, it'll be worth all the walking, the place was big and comfy. It was definitely a home for the band.

At weekdays they usually have practice and spend the night there for no reasons, sometimes they just stay in there just to have fun with the band. Party like the youth they were. Sometimes they came over to run away from their problems with their girlfriends or whatever they're running away from.

The thing is, they're always welcome to stay. Each of them has a spare key for the house which was named 'Aida's getaway'. Yeah, silly name but, it describes it's use the best and besides, Aida owns it she had the right to name it. Though the name still sucks real bad.

Stopping in front of a house, he motioned for Kuroko to follow him. Only to see that the said girl was eyeing the apartment with a critical eye.

"It's completely normal, no monsters and perverts if that's what you're worrying about." Kagami shrugged. "And besides, if anything happens to you, Aida would cook us raw. That's why we gotta protect you." He shrugged. "And, Aida wan—" Kagami watched Kuroko.

"Hmmm.. " Kuroko hummed as she sniffed the air.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun but.., It smells so delicious." Kuroko answered as she sniffed the air once more.

"Huh?" Kagami breathed in and out noticing that the air smells good indeed. As if you could taste the air, Kagami licked his lips along with Kuroko who did the same.

"This is it right Kagami-kun? Aida's getaway?" Kagami nodded. Then paled.

"We're here.. already?"

"I don't really know Kagami-kun. You were the one responsible for escorting me to your place." Kuroko said bitterly though her face was the usual.

"I'm sorry..? Anyways whatever you smell and see, do not be deceived! Don't and I mean don't you ever eat Aida's cooking! No matter how tasty it may seem, Okay?" Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Kagami-kun, who's Aida?" Kuroko asked not the least bothered with Kagami shaking her a bit.

"She's a ver—" All of a sudden a girl with not so very long brown hair, and bangs kept at the left side by two black bobby pins appeared as she opened the door a bit harshly. Her face full of enthusiasm and excitement as she stared at Kuroko who appears to stare at her as well with her usual face.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsumi! We have been expecting you!" her voice boomed.

"Yes I'am. Nice to meet you." Kuroko replied as she bowed, ignoring Kagami, who was gaping like a fish.

"The rest of the introduction will be for later dear, please do come inside!" she said as she pulled Kuroko's arm into the door. "And Kagami-kun~" she chirped, stopping midway.

"Y-yeah?" came his hesitant reply.

"Good job!" she said giving him a thumbs up and off she went in the house leaving the door open for Kagami. _'But I highly doubt that, she's too excited to care. What did I do anyways?'_ he asked himself trying to remember the deed he did to receive a comment. _'Maybe on taking her here safely.'_ He answered for himself. Walking to the apartment, he let himself in and closed the door behind him. Hearing the conversation going, he was determined to warn Kuroko about their little conversation outside, or rather, the air they smelt.

"I'm making pasta right now, would you like some Tetsu-chan?"asked Aida eagerly.

"I would lov—"

"Don't feed her poison!" Kagami yelled as he walked towards Kuroko and shook her and gave her with a solemn face "Never eat the stuff she makes! It'll kill yo—"

Aida sent a flying kick at the back of Kagami's head before professionally pinning him to the ground "I would never do that! In fact I never did!" Aida said pinching Kagami's ear.

"But we end up getting sick do we not?!" Kagami said, feeling his ear red from pain.

"That's 'cause you ate something bad before!"

"No it's because of your so called 'Food'!"

"Why you!" Aida pinched him again but before she could do damage any longer Kuroko interrupted.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. I'd like to taste it Aida-san. I also skipped my snacks today." She said nonchalantly.

Immediately, Aida got off Kagami before dashing in the kitchen. Not a minute later, she came back with a plate full of pasta with a strip of bacon at the side. Not to mention a happy face made from _'Tomato sauce' _Kuroko thought before following Aida who was leading her to the kitchen.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Kagami pleaded which was completely ignore by Kuroko, who was now sitting on a chair, ready to eat her pasta.

"Don—" Kuroko ate the pasta nonetheless.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kagami said, waiting for Kuroko's reaction.

"So, so? How was it?" Aida asked, bouncing up and down on her chair acroos Kuroko.

"It's… Disgusting Aida-san." Kuroko said _still_ with her nonchalant face. After a minute of Aida, gaping her mouth, Kagami with saucer's eyes, Kuroko stood from her seat.

"W-Where's the restroom?" Kuroko asked, her face becoming pale and a bit green.

"F-Follow me" Aida said. Which shocked Kagami. Normally, she'd ignore them for an hour and laugh when they'd puke, so, this was completely new. _'Maybe that's 'cause she's a girl. Her first girlfriend. Oh the joy.' _ He thought bitterly.

"Would she even survive the introduction?" asked Kagami to himself.

"Of course, Kagami-kun! It's worth a try! And besides, I highly doubt she'd refuse. If it's Kuro-chan, music would be her life!" chirped a voice who belonged to none other than Kiyoshi Teppei.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update! I knew I'd be busy but I never expected having family problems. I'm sorry! Because of some problems concerning my mother, I may be a bit late in updating but, please try to understand. I know you have no concern nut, my mother's in the hospital due to severe stomach ache. Turned out, she had a swollen fallopian tube, so…. But I'll update either way, it'll just be a bit later.**

**And about Kuroko's data? That was a fake, except the blood type and birth date. I made it up 'cause Kuroko's a girl in this story. The real data would be:**

**Height- 168cm**

**Weight- 57kg**

***Sou da yo would likely mean ' That's right '.. But do correct me if I'm mistaken..**


	6. Happy Family

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Made me happy! Sorry for the long update though, but I think I updated faster than before ne? **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Happy Family**_

After nearly 5 minutes of puking, Kuroko was finally relaxed. She is currently sitting on the couch, Aida on her left and Kagami on the right. The other band members were sitting across them, eyeing Kuroko with a critical eye.

"Ne~ Kuro-chan!" Kiyoshi broke the silence.

"Yes Kiyoshi-san?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"I see.. Is Nigou still alive?" He joked.

"Of course Kiyoshi-san." Kuroko answered, her voice tinted with slight annoyance.

"I see.."

"What about your turtle, Kiyoshi-san? Was he finally dead?" Kuroko asked, still as nonchalant as ever.

"You haven't really changed, Kuro-chan.. And to your question.. Unfortunately, yes.. " he sighed.

"I'm not surprised."

"You make it sound as if he'd die either way." Kiyoshi faked pain in his voice.

"That's because I know he will… You kept on feeding him chocolates and pastries.."

"Hahaha…" Kiyoshi laughed dryly. But before Kiyoshi could talk again, Kagami interrupted, he hated to be one in the sidelines after all.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Why are you guys acting like you guys know each other?" Kagami asked.

"That's because we do." Came their reply. They answered in unison.

"Really?" Aida yawned before widening her eyes "..Ehhh?!" Aida screeched.

"Is there something wrong Aida-san?" Kuroko asked in which she was ignored.

"So—so you knew who'd posses teal hair in the first place? Y—you knew her from the start?" continued Aida.

"Yep!" nodded Kiyoshi.

"Why didn't you tell us?! It could have saved us from trouble!" Aida yelled at the Kiyoshi covering his ears.

"But I wasn't sure.." he whined.

"That's no excuse!" Kagami yelled.

"You wasted our efforts!" Aida scolded, on the verge of choking Kiyoshi.

"I got detention 'cause of it!" Kagami added.

"Maa, ma, We all had our happy ending right? Kuro-chan's here and all we have to do is make her sing." Kiyoshi said bashfully.

"F-fine…. " She muttered under her breath. "But.." she smacked Kiyoshi's head upside-down, you can hear a cracking noise if you were near. "I don't really like going back empty-handed." She stated as she smiled murderously.

"But, how'd you know her anyways?" Kagami asked.

"He's my childhood friend you see." Kuroko answered for Kiyoshi. He was unconscious after all.

"Really now?" Izuki asked.

"Yep! We even composed our song together. Right Kuro-chan?" Kiyoshi said. Completely renewed, and back to his self. It only took him a minute to recover. Kiyoshi looked at Kuroko for the assurance and she nodded to the group to conclude the question.

"…"

"…''

"Well… Now what?" Izuki asked.

"I-Introductions! Everyone!" Aida clapped her hands "Introduce yourself to Tetsu-chan!" she said. "Meet the main course of the band! These people are the ones performing!" she said proudly.

"I'm Izuki Shun, drummer and the team's accountant. Nice you meet you!"

"Hyuuga Junpei. Lead bassist."

"Kiyoshi Teppei, second voice and keyboardist"

"…"

"Kagami-kun, introduce yourself." Aida groaned.

"But she already kno—"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Okay, okay.. Kagami Taiga, lead vocalist and guitarist" he grunted.

"That's all for the ones in the front! Now at the back! These people are the ones at the backstage and such!" Aida gleamed with enthusiasm yet again.

"Koganei Shinji! The band's roadie!"

"Umm.. I'm sorry for asking but, what is that exactly?" asked Kuroko with curiosity.

"The one that sets the stage, packs us the gear and such." he smiled.

"I-I see.."

"I'm Tsuchida Satoshi and along with Mitobe Rinnosuke, that guy over there." He pointed at a guy with black hair parted at the sides with his mouth closed and curved into a smile. "We are the Crowd control or the ones responsible for security."

"And I'm Aida Riko! But Riko-san is what I'd like you to call me!" Aida said. "I'm the manager and at the same time their booking agent!"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsumi. Nice to meet you all." Kuroko bowed a bow with an exact measure of 45 degrees.

"Such respect! You haven't changed a bit I see." Kiyoshi remarked as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Please stop Kiyoshi-san.." she said, looking at him with eyes that showed she was annoyed by Kiyoshi's annoyance.

"Haha, I just can't!" He smiled.

"Ahh, I like this one. She's such a good *kouhai. Unlike a certain someone." Hyuuga said while glaring at a sheepish Kagami.

"Now, now all of you go upstairs and practice while I tour Tetsu-chan for a while and test her."

The team groaned but complied anyways. They reluctantly left and head upstairs to practice.

"Now, let's begin the tour, shall we?" Aida asked with excitement in her eyes.

* * *

After the short tour, Kuroko learned a few things about the apartment such as where it came from. It turned out ever since Aida's mother died, her father wanted Aida to have the apartment for the sole purpose of her to remember the fun times they had as a family. It wasn't easy at first but, after years of getting used to without a mother, Aida finally managed to take care of her own, though her father still remained protective. Her father, Aida Kagetora, was now a sports trainer and owns a gym across the apartment. The remaining Aida family lived 3 blocks away from a local supermarket.

Kuroko was surprised at first of Aida's willingness to share her personal story but Aida said it was okay because 'Things like that happen. And besides, everyone knows anyways' she said. Though Kuroko still felt like an intruder.

The apartment had two floors. On the first floor was where you could locate the living room which was full of trophies, medals and pictures. It had a couch, a flat screen television with an Xbox 360 and DVD player at the bottom. You can also find the kitchen in the first floor. The kitchen was big. It had a lot of utensils and ovens. But what caught Kuroko off-guard was the number of refrigerators. They had 4 for damn's sake! One for the boys, one for Aida, one for the food to be shared and the last one for all the cold food, according to Aida.

The second floor was where one could find the bedrooms. It had a master bedroom, 5 guest rooms each with a double-deck bed, 3 bathrooms and lastly, 2 restrooms. All in the second floor! It was also where you could see the terrace. It was mainly used for chilling according to Aida. Each member had one room and had a roommate to share it with.

Kiyoshi shared a room with Hyuuga, Izuki shared a room with Tsuchida, Koganei shared a room with Mitobe because as it turned out, Koganei could understand the silent Mitobe, Kagami shared a room with no one and the last guest room was vacant. Aida stayed on the master bedroom, obviously.

"Ne Tetsu-chan, I think we'd continue this conversation tomorrow, It's getting pretty late. It's nearly seven… but, if you don't mind, why don't you eat dinner with us." Aida said. They both were currently sitting on the couch talking about the band and stuff, until Aida noticed the time.

"Thank you Aida-san I think so too, that I really need to get home. And I'm sorry but, I think I should decline dinner. Anyhows, when will you 'test' me?" Kuroko said, taking one last sip to empty her cup of tea.

"Maybe tomorrow.. I'm terribly sorry Tetsu-chan, I thought everything would fit for today.. But seems like we chatted too long.." Aida said giving her a sheepish smile.

"It's okay.. Umm, I'd better be going." Kuroko got up as she stared heading towards the door.

"W-wait! You're not going alone are you?"

"I'am Aida-san.. Is something wrong?"

_'A girl such as Kuroko.. Going home late at night…. In the dark streets.. Nooo! I won't allow it!' _ Aida thought, thinking of a Kuroko cornered by old men and ugly perverts.

"No, let someone accompany you.. Take Hyuuga! He's the toughest!"

"O-okay… But I'd really be fine on my own.."

"Nope! Girls should never be left alone in the dark streets..Even I get escorted!" she said before screaming "Hyuuga! Get down!".

After a few sounds of shuffling and yelling, Hyuuga appeared beside Aida.

"What?"

"Escort Tetsu-chan to her house!" she demanded.

"O-Okay..?"

"Make sure she's home in one piece and with no scratch or whatsoever.. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay now off you go!"

* * *

After a 30- minute walk, they both arrived at Kuroko's apartment.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Hyuuga-san." Kuroko bowed.

"Nahh, It's nothing.. Besides, I really just can't bear with the thought a girl'd be walking alone late at night.. You're Aida's friend and our soon-to-be band mate after all." Hyuuga said with a huff. "I'll be going, take care."

"I will.. Be careful.." Kuroko was answered with a wave.

Sighing, she went to her apartment. Opening her door, she was greeted by her Siberian husky puppy that goes by the name Nigou.

"I'm home" she muttered. ".. But no one would know anyways.. Right Nigou?" she muttered under breath, facing Nigou eye to eye as she kneeled down to pet him affectionately. Nigou was her only companion, it was no surprise that she'd treasure him more than a master should with his dog.

"Arff!" he wagged his puppy tail happily, relieved to know his master was fine and happy to receive a gesture from his master.

"Let's get some dinner okay?" she said before walking unto the couch and placing her bag there.

Her apartment was nothing much really. Once you enter the room, you'd see the kitchen on your left and the dinner table right after the kitchen. On you're right would be a short hall with picture frames hanging at the wall. It was a dead end and no longer than a meter. After the short hall, to your right would be Kuroko's room and in front of Kuroko's room would be another room. Kuroko's music room. It's where she'd think and make songs and stuff. It was just a room with a working desk, a guitar and a keyboard piano and a big window where you could see a view, though it was short, you could still see a few city lights. On the left side of Kuroko's music room would be the bathroom.

After the Kitchen would be the living room. Nothing really special about it, it had a television and in front of it was a small table and after the table would be the couch. A couch good for at least 5 people. _'Yet, we're only two'._

Putting Nigou's food in his bowl, Kuroko place it on the floor before calling unto her dog. Kuroko smiled at the sight. Nigou eating his food so happily made Kuroko want some dinner too. But making would cost her too much time, so she resorted to instant ramen. While waiting for the water to boil, she enters the bathroom to take a bath while waiting.

After taking a bath, she changed into her pajamas before going into the kitchen, only to hear the noise the kettle made. Frowning at the noise, she took some wet rag and carefully guided the kettle to pour some on her bowl.

After eating, she placed the now empty cup of ramen on the trash bin before taking Nigou's bowl to wash it up. She went in the bathroom yet again to brush her teeth and after doing so, he called in Nigou to enter her room while she closed the lights and arranged the curtains.

When they were finally inside Kuroko's room, she settled Nigou on her bed while she shut the lamp and turned the air conditioner on. While she was waiting for the air conditioner to cool, she sat on the side of her bed while she patted Nigou, who seemed to love the attention. Once the air was cool enough, she settled on her bed, ready for her sleep, Nigou infront of her, his tail brushing against her skin every now and then.

'_Today was a wonderful day.. I made some friends.. And they invited me to be a part of they're band.. But..I'm still unsure of my decision though..'_

"Ne Nigou, what would you think? I go in or not?" Kuroko asked Nigou. Though it may be silly to talk to a dog, it doesn't really matter because somehow, Nigou could understand her either way. Let it be a small command or sentence, he manages to understand. Though not all, it's still a dog after all.

"Arff!" was his reply. He's a dog after all. But with his tail wagging while facing Kuroko told her that it was a 'yes'.

"That's a yes then.." Kuroko said. She was about to close her eyes when the sound of something vibrating came to her ears.

"Ara, my cellphone.." Kuroko whispered as she stood up to see where it was left last. Seeing it was on her study table, she moved towards it and picked it up.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly while she smiled softly at the name.

'Kiyoshi Teppei' was what the screen flashed with Kiyoshi and Kuroko as 6 year-olds on the picture.

Opening the text message, she smiled more.

"You made some friends Kuro-chan! Let's do our best tomorrow as well, 'kay?" Kuroko read.

Chuckling to herself, she replied with an 'Okay, Thank you, Kiyoshi-san.. :))'

"Having friends.. It's not so bad.."

* * *

**Author's note: Did you like it? Am I boring you guys? Please tell me 'cause I think it's getting boring, that's why I thought I'd spicen things up by the next chapter! **

**And I did this in the hospital too! The rooms have no WiFi but the lobby does, so I brought my father's laptop! Smart, aren't I? Hahaha! Just sharing with you guys! My mom's operation would be tomorrow, Dad told me not to come, so I think I might upload.**

**And I don't really know it myself but Nigou would be a boy here in this story… and the way I described her apartment, it was confusing right? I'm sorry but don't worry the appearance won't really matter!**

***Kouhai would be someone below you.**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. It Starts

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: I'm so, so sorry for the late update! I was planning on posting it exactly right after the last chapter, but my father told me I had to visit my mother.. She's fine. The operation went smoothly.. A week we'll wait for the results of the biopsy or whatever the hell that is... **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**It Starts..**_

"— And so you substitute 'x' and then you carry this number to the left. Always remember to add your previous nu— Kagami-kun!" the teacher yelled, eyeing a sleepy Kagami.

"Huh? Oh, class.. Right *yawn*"

"Detention!"

"E-Ehhh?!"

"You have any complaints?"

"Yes! I'll participate in class and be a good student so don't! I'm busy"

"You keep on using the same pathetic reason all over again… Tell me Kagami-kun, what are you going to use tomorrow and the day after that?"

"I-I do not! I was just a bit tired! That's all!" _'I hate this math teacher, unlike my old one, this guy's young and can probably take me on! Not to mention he's popular with the seniors as well.'_

"I know Kagami-kun that you're pressured.." he reasoned out, rubbing his temples.

"Damn right!" he crossed his arms around his chest with his, still, droopy eyes. Not bothering questioning himself about what he was talking about.

"—Because of the festivals, I know, the coordinator told us you'd be singing on some school, but that doesn't mean you get to relax!" before Kagami could retort and complain…

"Really Kagami-sama!? Which school?" a girl squeaked.

'_Stupid teacher now they know! I thought having my fan club was bad as it is, but letting **them** know?!' _Kagami paled.

"Duh! He has yet to decide! My sister is a classmate of Aida-sama! She told me that Aida-sama told her that they have yet to decide on which school they'd be playing." Another girl stated proudly on her seat.

"Don't act high and mighty! I've talked to Aida-sama and Hyuuga-sama at the same time just yesterday! They told me personally about the upcoming performance! It'll be next week!" a girl stood up.

"Now, now—" the teacher interrupted.

"So?! I've talked to them too! I talked to Izuki-sama just this afternoon after lunch and he told me that they have a new member!" another screeched and this time, Kuroko widened her eyes and looked over Kagami, her silent message being passed. Kuroko wants an explanation, she has yet to be a member yet they say she's one already.

'I don't know anything!' Kagami mouthed_._

"Now!" the teacher banged his fist into his desk before continuing "We wasted our time on such pointless matters, time's up. This will be you your homework. And! Answer page 231 letter B and C and everything in page 232." He then left. The class was too much. Having a famous singer as your student, who would expect the class to be quiet? '_Especially the girls with their 'Kyaa! Kyaa! Kagami-sama!' syndrome.'_ The teacher sighed.

"Tch" Kagami grunted before sleeping on his desk. Yesterday's practice was hell! They even slept on the apartment because it was so late.

'_I need my damn sleep.'_

* * *

Kuroko is currently walking with Kagami side by side. Kagami suppressing his hunger for Maji burgers while Kuroko is suppressing her urge to go to Maji and drink her beloved Vanilla shake.

'_Is it okay? I'm was good this past week, can I at least reward myself?' _Both thought bitterly.

"Hey—" they said in unison.

"I'm sorry.. You first Kagami-kun."

"N-no, you go.."

"O-okay.. Um.. I'm… ummm.. Is it okay to drop by i-in Maji Burger?" Kuroko asked.

While Kuroko was fidgeting around, thinking it'd be a burden, _still _with her stoic face, Kagami was lost in his thoughts.

'_S-she goes there too?! And she was thinking the same thing wasn't she?'_

"You see, I go to Maji Burger every day after school so I-I… If you don't want to accompany me, it's okay.. I understand.." She tried explaining.

"N-no it's just that you go there too? I go there everyday after school yet I haven't seen you. Though seeing you would surprise me more 'cause you're probably invisible.. How'd you do that anyway?"

"It's unintentional Kagami-kun." Her eyes were twitching vaguely. It was always like this. It wasn't even her talent!

"Really? I thought that it was your second talent." He chuckled, seeing her annoyed was.. Cute.

"Really? How about you Kagami-kun? Ah, it must be your special scowling… Always scowling and rarely smiling, you will be old.." she countered at him.

"Hey! I don't scowl! I can't help the way my face was born. Besides, it ain't a talent. If it's about faces then it's your face! Why is it so damn cu—" Kagami slapped his hand over his mouth and turned away from her with eyes narrowed. He nearly slipped the last part! And if she'd hear that, it would be so fuckin' embarrassing! He was blushing too! _'Wait a minute, I just accepted the fact she's.. C-Cute..Fuck I'm an idiot!' _

Taking a few breaths, he managed to calm himself down in seconds. His blush was still there, though it was nothing more than a faint pink on his cheeks.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun? You're ears are red, are you sick?" she asked, voice with slight concern as she touched his hand. Kagami though, blushed harder at the contact, yet didn't mind the touch at all! If there's anything, he liked it. "You're hands are soft Kagami-kun. Just like a kitty cat's paw." She mumbled to Kagami.

"O-Oii!" he said, swatting his hand away from her's. He didn't want to die of embarrassment at all! "I-I'm fine!" he replied, looking at Kuroko to indicate her that he's fine. But, the very red blush was still there on his face. Kuroko's smirked a little, making Kagami blush again.

"If Kagami-kun is fine…" she mumbled before continuing with her slight smirk in place. "Ah, don't tell me Kagami-kun's embarrassed because I complimented you." She said with her nonchalant voice. But with her eyes and tiny smirk? One can tell she was obviously amused.

Turning to her, he said "I'am not embarrassed! You didn't even compliment me!"

"I did. I said Kagami-kun's hand are soft just like a kitty cat's."

"No. You don't compare and s-say it is a compliment!" he said. " A-And seriously?! A kitty c-cat's paw?"

"Hai.. If you want another, jaa.. Kagami-kun is very adorable." She said and yet again, if possible, Kagami blushed harder. But Kuroko never once knew she was the reason for all those blush.

"D-Don't make-up a lie!" he nearly yelled, he was beet red! How can she say that as if it was nothing? Was she not embarrassed?

"I'am not lying Kagami-kun."

"D-Don't make jokes then!"

"I don't.. In fact I'm not one with that. I'm horrible when entertaining."

"J-Just stop! I-It's embaras-sing" Mumbled Kagami at the last part.

"Oh, did you stutter Kagami-kun?" she said, her lips twitching upwards in a small, barely visible, smirk again.

"S-Shut up!" he said, unable to let the blush go away. It was just a compliment damn it! "L-Let's go to Maji!" Kagami said. Leaving a very amused Kuroko behind.

'_You're so adorable, Kagami-kun.' _She chuckled before catching up with him.

Though it was the first for both of them to bring someone to Maji, they feel completely comfortable with each other. Kuroko doesn't mind but to Kagami, it was bothering him as hell.

Why doesn't he freak out like all other girls? Why won't he stutter and have goose bumps? Well he stuttered, but he didn't mind that. And more importantly, why is she okay when Kuroko touches him? Usually, he'd brush the hand away, ever since he was young, he had always been self-conscious and cautious around girls, afraid if they'd smack him if he said the wrong thing like Aida and scold him for not thinking before saying like his mom.

But with Kuroko, he's calm. Like he could trust Kuroko and unlike other girls, he knows Kuroko must be treated more carefully and gently yet he's completely okay with that. But the last thought left Kagami with more questions and with a feeling he couldn't point. Kagami wouldn't care and he'd say what's on his mind yet, he gets smacked, which was why he fears girls and treats them gently even though he didn't want that, like he was forced.

But with Kuroko, he's more gentle and more thinking and he doesn't even know if she'd smack him or insult him. But even though it was like that, he was completely okay with that. It was like she was special. Someone he could never hurt. And that thought scared him. _'Why am I thinking about that anyways?! I'm sure it's because of her angelic appearance.. Yeah.., because of her angelic appearance, 'Sides, I've only known her for just a few days.'_

Girls were scary. That was decided because of his mother, who seemed tomboyish and would smack Kagami if he was saying something stupid, though he was only trying to be honest. But as it seemed, being honest would reward him with smacks and lectures so he resorted to lies.

Say they're pretty and they'd compliment you as well, but even though it was like that, he could never hold his honest tongue and would sometimes— no, most of the time, insult them unintentionally. Take yesterday's confession, she said she liked him when she doesn't really know him, and he just told her he wasn't interested with girls who wore a lot of make-up making them look like clowns and getting a slap was not so unusually anymore, though he's still jumpy.

"—gami-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? We're here already. I called you but you wouldn't answer. Are you okay Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah.. Just thinking about my budget.." he just made a white lie.

"It's okay, I have money so you—"

"You won't treat me." Kagami frowned.

"It's a must.. Think of it as my thank you for accompanying me."

"Nope! I have money so don't worry. And besides, a guy could never be treated by a girl. It supposed to be the other way around but, I won't treat you." He said, with a pout that didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko.

Kuroko chuckled lightly and unknown to her, made Kagami blush slightly.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he thought.

"Anyway, let's go.. Aida would kill us if we were late."

* * *

After ordering, they both sat on Kuroko's regular place saying it was where she would sit when she'd come over and drink her shake. Funnily though, Kagami said the same thing.

So here they were, sitting across each other, Kagami getting a tray of burgers facing a Kuroko with eyes narrowed a bit. Kuroko had her Vanilla shake.

"Kagami-kun. That sure is many, are you sure you could finish all of it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't order it if would waste my money would I? "

"So it's not a waste of money?"

"Yesh, caush shai'd itch ar ovit" (Yes, 'cause I'd eat all of it) he said, his mouth full of a portion of the burger he'd eaten. That was the 3rd, 11 more burgers to go.

"I don't understand you Kagami-kun. Please speak when you're mouth is fully emptied." Kuroko said as she sipped her vanilla shake.

After gulping his food he repeated "I said, Yes, 'cause I'd eat all of it. Besides, this isn't even many, I'd usually eat about 15 and occasionally 20 or more. And besides, you eat so little... I just wanted to say that." He smirked at last part. _'Why am I talking about myself? Why am I letting her know about me?' _ but even with his mind in turmoil, he can't help but push those thoughts away, he liked talking to her and he felt comfortable about being with her and that's that. Consequences and problems be damned.

"I do not."

"You're so skinny, don't tell me you drink vanilla shake for your meals." He chuckled. Obviously, he was amused.

"Of course not. I'm not even 'skinny', I'm normal." Kuroko frowned a little.

"Really?" he said a bit in a shock.

"Of course. How about you? Don't tell me you're over-weighted?"

"No! I use too much energy thinking and stuff, so I have to fuel up!"

"Thinking?"

"Y-Yeah, it's the most difficult thing.."

"I'm not surprised.." She smirked inwardly.

"H-Hey!"

"Aida-san said you were an idiot, so I'm prepared for the worst.. She said, you sucked at Mathematics, English, Science… and basically everything… But you're highest was History, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Let's go now, Aida-san would probably looking for us.."

"Watchever tchu shai." He said, mouth muffled with his burger.

"Please don't talk when you're mouth is full Kagami-kun.. Look at you, you look like a chipmunk." She chuckled.

"Whatever you say…" Kagami mumbled. Hiding his face. He didn't want to let her know that he just blushed because of a small chuckle, that'd be too embarrassing!

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Aida yelled, eyeing Kuroko and Kagami seated on the couch. Both of them seemed suspiciously happy and satisfied. _'It's only 5:28, why the hell are you over-reacting?'_ Kagami rolled his eyes mentally_._

"I was so worried! Tetsu-chan!" Aida wailed as she cried crocodile tears as she hugged Kuroko.

Pointing at a blissful Kagami, she pointed "You better did not do anything to her!"

"I wouldn't do that woman!" Kagami defended.

"It's Aida-sama for you!"

"Why you—" before Kagami could finish though, a very pissed off Hyuuga smacked him.

"Kouhais should show respect towards your *senpais." He hissed.

"But she's acting like one of us! A first year!" Kagami retorted, pointing at an Aida crying fake tears, talking to herself about how worried she had been as she hugged Kuroko, who seemed to not mind at all. The sight was comical.

"Let her be. Aida, being like this happens rarely, she'll be a demon soon enough." Hyuuga said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his index and pointing finger.

"Hyuuga! It's 5:30, practice will start!" Izuki said as he approached the bunch in the living room, looking at Aida and Kuroko. Looking back at Hyuuga with questioning eyes.

"They're okay. Aida, practice will start, we need Kuroko now." He reminded as he approached the crying Aida and patted Aida's shoulder.

"I-I know… *sob* H-Hyuug-ga… *sob*"

"Y-yeah?"

"No one will touch my Tetsu-chan… Right?" Aida said, grasping the front of Hyuuga's uniform and pulling it down to meet her deadly gaze, emitting a deadly aura. _'She was crying, now she's being a pregnant woman, don't tell me he's bipolar like Hyuuga-senpai too?' _ thought Kagami.

"Of c-course.." _'So much for being protective..' _

"Aida-san, I'm okay now, so let's go upstairs okay?" Kuroko asked gently, looking at Aida's teary eyes with a smile.

"Tetsu-chan!" Aida wailed and cried again.

And this time, everyone except Kuroko, sweat-dropped at the scene.

"L-let's go, Aida-san." Kuroko said, even when she knew nothing of where she was supposed to go.

"*sob* Y-yeah" Aida wiped her crocodile tears, before going into hyper mode again. "Ne! Tetsu-chan! Let's go see the band! They're in the studio, and everyone's expecting you! Let's go, okay?!" she asked eagerly.

'_She recovered faster than I thought' _"*Hai" she said softly before letting a child-like Aida drag her to a door on the left side of the dinner table, and dragging her to a staircase.

The trip to the staircase was funny. It was dark and as they went down, there were pictures of the band, it was funny because of their faces. Most of them were stolen pictures of the band, except Aida. The one that Kuroko couldn't help but laugh lightly at, was the picture of Kagami and Kiyoshi. It was priceless!

Kagami was scowling on his sleep with drool running down his chin, his picture was doodled by the members, like all the other pictures. Beside it was 'Bakagami', obviously written by Aida, a mustache drawn onto Kagami's upper lip by Izuki, wrinkles and eye bags doodled with a red marker by Hyuuga.

As for Kiyoshi, it was him half-asleep. He had half-lidded eyes, and drool running down his chin like Kagami's. Again, like all other drawings, were doodling and words.

'Bakagami! o.O ;; Aida and Hyuuga :P' on the left side of his face,

'Two-brows! -with effort and love~ Koganei 'n Izuki!' on the right

And lastly, a doodled crocodile teeth beneath his lower lip by, pretty much by the 4. Tsuchida and Mitobe didn't take part, not really liking making fun of them, though their faces had doodles and messages, though not much.

Reaching their destination, Aida opened the door with a proud smile. "Welcome to our studio!"

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if you were looking forward for Aida to test Kuroko out and Kuroko amazing the band, though there's gonna be more next chapter.**

**This chapter was entitled 'It Starts' because, basically, this is a chapter for Kagami's thoughts, though it didn't seem that way did it? Sorry….**

***Senpai is like a way to address your senior**

***Hai would be 'yes'**

**I'm most sorry for the way I'm displaying the characters. Especially Seirin. I don't really know the way they speak and stuff.**

**Aida- for her, Kuroko is her first girlfriend so that's why I'm making her act like a 2****nd**** Kise. She's protective and motherly of her because, like what Kagami said, she's angelic in appearance and is surrounded by boys, not to mention is her first girlfriend. Again. She is also careful with her because Aida never had much contact of girls so she's trying her best for Kuroko to get comfortable with her. Aida is violent towards boys that's why she's trying to be gentle. Basically, Aida sees Kuroko as her little sister and at the same time, her first girlfriend.**

**Izuki-if you didn't know I'll say this now, I don't know how to make him make jokes, sorry Izuki but his jokes are lame (my opinion, yet I find myself laughing anyways) and I myself don't make jokes because I don't know how to and even if I did, it's probably gonna be lame, so I don't know how to display his attitude. But don't worry, I'll use some lyrics from his song (KI****・****TA****・****KO****・****RE) and try to make my own.**

**Hyuuga- like I said, I'm a beginner, and as what I have seen from Kuroko no Basket, he's a bit of a bipolar. Not really, just sometimes, especially when it comes about kouhais and stuff. So in my story, he'll be more of a father figure to the group, scolding them and stuff XD. And along with Aida, he treats Kuroko like his own sister. So Aida and Hyuuga are like Kuroko's big brother and big sister. No scratch that, the whole group treats her like their own, except the red head of course, but Aida, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi would be major.**

**Please tell me if they are acting way out of character or if you don't like the way I placed their characters, please tell me and try to give me suggestions. But if I receive no complaints, I shall continue with them like this :))**

'**Till next time!**


	8. Admission

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: I've said it once, and I'll say it again... I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I don't have a laptop, just so you know. I use my father's which he uses for his work, therefore I use it during Saturdays and Sundays most of the time.. But for weekdays, I usually use it at night, which would be morning to some of you. I sleep around 3am or 5am just so that I could use the laptop.. :)) Along with my father, I think we pretty much suffer from insomnia but, oh well, I love my life! **

**I've received a suggestion to take it slower for Kagami and Kuroko from PiWrite.. Thank you for suggesting! Ummm... The rest would be at the last part because it'll be a spoiler..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Admission**_

Recently, Kagami went to school early. 1st period starts at 8 flat, Kagami was on the classroom at 5:50. Reasoning out that he wanted some time alone as well. Although, he had to wake up early, which by the way wasn't on his favorite list of things to do, it was worth it for being alone in the classroom. He expected himself at his desk, relaxing and stuff, his apartment was relaxing as it is but, he'd lose track of time and would probably be late yet again. Anyways, he imagined himself sitting on his desk, thinking the events over the past week and just.. Relax and chill. The morning breeze was always so relaxing. And besides, he still needed to ask Kuroko about Maji Burger, he'd like to stop by today.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami said as he entered the classroom. Walking towards his seat, which was in front of Kuroko, he place his bag on the side of his desk, before sitting and turning around to meet his soon-to-be band mate, not really noticing her, as he thought about yesterday's events.

Aida told both of them that instead of yesterday, Kuroko would be tested out today because Aida said it was getting late at that time, They basically did nothing yesterday 'cause she just talked about some 'girlish' stuff and just took Kuroko on the band's studio.

It was just inside the apartment, but who knew it was underground. In the kitchen, there's a door on the right side of the dinner table, open it and you'll see a staircase heading to the studio. It was below because it's soundproof. Much to Kuroko's surprise, she thought that the room would be really big. And indeed it was. According to Aida, it was where they use to have parties and such, when she was younger. When the band was formed, it was permanently used as their studio.

"Oi Kuroko, Aida—" Kagami's words were tied to his tongue at what he was seeing.

Kuroko was asleep. The ever so stoic Kuroko Tetsumi was asleep! That indeed was a very rare sight. Her being asleep added more to her angelic appearance! So innocent, vulnerable and Kagami dare think of it, cute! Not like he didn't admit that. Her face, rested on her crossed arms above her desk. She was facing the window as she breathed in and out. Her face, unlike her stoic everyday face, was relaxed and contented, her lips slightly parted to welcome air in and out. It was slightly pink and it was soft-looking.

Kagami blushed. Hard. So hard that it could put his hair in shame. His head was spinning, he was supposed to tell her to spend his afternoon with her like yesterday in Maji Burger, but with her asleep, what can he do when she was asleep?

Kagami hesitantly, patted her head, unsure of what he was doing. Kuroko didn't stir, so he continued, before brushing his hand lightly on her hair. Kuroko opened her eyes and stared at Kagami with half-lidded eyes before smiling. Now that just did it, he blushed ten times worse and this time, he could put the tomato in shame, his nose was threatening to have a nosebleed shower. After smiling, she leaned into Kagami's touch before sleeping again. Kagami was still blushing, but he continued to stroke Kuroko's hair anyways. She was just like a puppy dog or a rabbit

He didn't know how long it may have been but, he still continued stroking Kuroko's hair. It was soft, softer than what he had imagined when he first caught sight of it. And besides, he likes the way it feels against his hand.

It was probably around 6:20, there were students, but none really gave much attention to them, the girls weren't there anyways, there were 5 boys and Kuroko as the only girl. Seems like the boys went to play somewhere since they were alone again.

Kagami was about to call Aida, so he pulled away but, Kuroko's pouting face beat him to it. She stirred in her sleep, while a frown was slowly forming on her lips. So, not knowing what he did wrong, he abandoned his idea and continued his stroking. And, her face slowly turned into a peaceful one. A smile plastered on her face and it was a contagious one too. Kagami smiled as well, looking at her peaceful manner, he didn't want it to end.

Without really thinking, he kissed Kuroko's cheek softly. He was still on his blush and with his smile while doing it. Kuroko chuckled very lightly in her sleep, she was satisfied, one can say.

* * *

Kuroko sipped her vanilla shake, unknowingly in a good mood. Across her was Kagami, unknowingly stressed. Unlike the other days, only a few girls bothered him because of the deadly aura he was releasing so, shouldn't he be happy? Not only that, they had a half-day today because of a teacher emergency meeting. It was only 12:30. Right after dismissal, Kagami 'asked' her to go to Maji Burger before going into 'Aida's getaway' nicknamed 'Studio'. _'It was more of a demand because he never gave me the chance to say 'yes' before he walked towards the classroom's exit door.'_

Kagami 'hmphed' before eating his 10th burger.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay? You seemed stressed."

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.." _'What a lie! But it's not like I can just tell you about what I did either! I-I kissed you! And I damn liked it!' _ Kagami was having goose bumps now. He was nervous because he just kissed the person across him, liked it and he doesn't have a reason. "Hey, d-did you notice anything weird when you were s-sleeping this morning?"

"Morning..?... Ah, you mean my morning nap? I slept late yesterday you see. We had a lot of assignments in which you nearly failed."

"You took notice?!" _'Sh-she was conscious of me!' _Now that thought made Kagami feel… happy.

"Aida-san told me of your reputation as 'Bakagami' you see… Putting that aside, what about my nap?" Kuroko sipped on her vanilla shake.

Hearing it was from Aida made him popped his bubble but, it was quickly turned into apprehension.

"I-It's just that I saw you a-and I-I was talking and, and y-you weren't hearing me because y-you were sleeping so I-I p-patted y-you and, and I didn't do anything! The w-warmth you f-felt on your ch-cheek was be-because of a... umm.. a fly! Y-yeah a fly! I-I didn't kiss you!" Kagami yelled, raising his hands and forming a cross to show his denial as he stood up from his chair, surprising a few customers. His brows knitted, and a scowl on his mouth, though his blushing face says the otherwise. And by the way, Kuroko narrowing her eyes and staring at Kagami wasn't helping either.

"Breath Kagami-kun. I was just asking a question, and besides, why would Kagami-kun kiss me?" Kuroko said flatly.

"Y-yeah.." _ 'Yeah, why indeed.. Argh! Stupid Bakagami!' _ Kagami's fists punched Kagami's head for a while before face palming himself.

"…"

"…"

"Let's go Kagami-kun.. It's almost one.. Aida-san will get worried again." Kuroko motioned for Kagami to leave by standing up and as Kagami did the same, she went ahead and waited for Kagami by the door.

* * *

Kuroko sat on her chair. Observing the band as they were about to practice. Aida said that she has to understand the type of band they were so that she could think of a song to present after the practice. Though it didn't show, Kuroko was nervous.

This time was different, she'd be showing them her talent _willingly_. Unlike the accident with Kagami and so with Kiyoshi when they were kids, this was entirely different! You'll be singing in front of a whole, well-known, professional band! She's gonna be criticized and observed, and she didn't like that one bit.

Her style was, and still is, more of the free type. She sings what she wants to sing and expresses everything through her songs. So being told to sing what she thinks is fit for the band just.. Doesn't go well with her. She feels, not think.

"Okay, that was nice! Izuki, use the base drum instead of the snare 'cause it's too loud at the end 'kay?! The rest of you guys, good job! Go out and take a seat, Kuroko's next." She said through the microphone as the band went out from the room to meet with everyone at mini-living room in the studio.

"So we're finally going to listen to huh?! I'm excited!" Koganei cheered as he distributed cups of water to everyone like Aida.

"H-hai.." Kuroko mumbled. Kuroko played with her hair, twirling it around her finger anxiously. Kiyoshi, recognizing the move, gently approached her and patted her head before giving her a kiss on her forehead. He looked over her with a gentle and loving face.

This was the Kiyoshi Kuroko knew and apparently, know. She was used to the gestures he gave her, it had been that way for a longtime so Kuroko didn't really mind. He loved Kiyoshi as a brother and as a friend. Kiyoshi, other than Nigou, was treated like a family member and she, like he, treasured him a lot.

Kiyoshi would kiss her forehead, hug her at random times, cuddle up to her when she happened to be asleep and a whole lot more. But of course, as a brotherly affection and nothing else.

"You only do that when you're nervous, but right now, you don't have to be. We will not judge you okay Kuro-chan?" he said softly, smiling at her. Years they've been apart, but still, she remained to be the stoic, honest and shy Kuroko he had known.

"I-I don't do that… I'm just.. A bit nervous.." she mumbled only for Kiyoshi to hear, knowing exactly that he can understand her the most. He understood those simple gestures and probably memorized them unintentionally.

"That's because it's your unconscious habit." He chuckled as he sat right next to Kuroko and hugged her as he continued patting her head affectionately. Hearing the room silent, he reluctantly let go of Kuroko as he looked over the band but, as it turned out, they were staring at them.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"W-why are you destroying my Tetsu-chan's innocence?!" Aida screeched as she was held back by Hyuuga who had his eye on Kiyoshi suspiciously.

"A-are you guys a-an item? Kagami mumbled. He was angry and confused at the same time, and he, didn't like the feeling at all. _'Why am I getting worked up? He just kissed her, nothing special.'_

"No, Of course not. As we said, we are childhood friends but we treat each other like family. Actually, here's the whole story.. My parents were best friends with her parents, that's why we know each other. We've been best friends since I was 3 and Kuroko was only 2.., And besides, I confessed when I was 14, but Kuro-chan here, rejected me." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head, giving the dumbfounded group a sheepish smile. "Right Kuro-chan?"

"Hai." Kuroko answered calmly. "Can I have my turn now Aida-san?" _'Before my confidence runs out.'_

"Y-yeah.. Sorry 'bout that. Tetsu-chan, Kiyoshi." Aida said. Though it may not look like it. Aida and Kiyoshi got along pretty well.

"You didn't mean to pick on my love life so it's okay." He smiled goofily.

"People accuse us as well, so it's no big deal." Kuroko said, glancing at the relieved Kagami. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"O-okay so, what will you be singing?" Kagami decided to finally say.

"Actually, you're band focuses on Pop, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really think I'm needed in this band, you have every needed member with their jobs and my voice won't suit your taste. I know you've been looking forward but.. *sigh* Aida-san, why exactly did you recruit me?" Kuroko said, facing Aida.

"Simple. From the moment I've seen you, I could tell that you could change this band and help it improve it's weak points. Not only that but your voice complements Kagami's, meaning, when you two sing, it'd sound great."

"I see.. So basically, you want me as a teacher?"

"Not only that, but as a lead vocalist along Kagami as well. We talked it over and he didn't mind." Aida said, as she and Kuroko glanced at him before he gave them a nod.

"But Aida-san, you do know I'm no professional."

"Of course! But among all of us, you seem like the wisest."

"That's just my appearance Aida-san."

"Don't worry, we'll help one another. That's what a band is for! You will not carry that burden all by yourself you know!"

"….Hai... She muttered with a smile on her face. "I'll be a part of your band." She declared, voice full of confidence.

Aida smiled and so did Kiyoshi. Everyone was at bliss it seemed, as they looked at Kuroko with welcoming eyes.

Clapping his hands, he made everyone jump out of their reverie. "O-okay, let's get going, we can't waste anymore time." Kagami said, turning towards Kuroko, he nodded, in which was returned with a small smile and a nod, understanding the silent message; _'Do your best'_. And even though he saw that small smile, it still never failed to make him red, and as always, Kuroko never failed to not notice.

"Sing! Kuro-chan!" Kiyoshi smiled as he patted her head once again to encourage her.

"Umm, before that, what kind of genre should I pick?"

"Anything that goes well with you.. Which would be the soft ones." Kagami answered. "And, play the guitar while your at it." He instructed before pointing at, well, Kagami's guitar. And, that.. Pretty much shocked the gang. Kagami hated it when one touches his guitar, so this was.. Unusual.

Kuroko nodded at him before standing up and taking the guitar. She sat again on the couch besides Kiyoshi as she took the pick and started her song, not before taking a deep breath of course.

'_hajimete no oto wa nandeshita ka?__  
anata no hajimete no oto wa...__  
watashi nitotte wa kore ga sou__  
dakara ima ureshikute_

'_hajimete no kotoba wa nandeshita ka?__  
anata no hajimete no kotoba__  
watashi wa kotoba tte ienai__  
dakara koushite utatteimasu'_

Kuroko smiled at this, her chosen song was all about love and friendship despite not experiencing much of this herself. She made this one for a certain ex-classmate you see. This song was all about their first encounters, greetings, experiences together. The first pat Kiyoshi gave her to calm down, kiss on the forehead, sleepovers and so one with it. Basically, she composed this and got the idea from their memories. She wanted to treasure them now and until the end.

You see, after rejecting Kiyoshi, they acted like nothing happened. But they knew the other was suffering. It was physically evident. Kiyoshi had tear stains on his cheeks while Kuroko seemed spaced out and stressed most of time.

'_yagate hi ga sugi toshi ga sugi__  
sekai ga iroasete mo__  
anata ga kureru akari sae areba__  
itsudemo watashi wa utau kara_

_sora no iro mo kaze no nioi mo__  
umi no fukasa mo anata no koe mo__  
watashi wa shiranai dakedo uta o__  
uta o utau tada koe o agete_

_nanika anata ni todoku no nara__  
nandodemo nandodatte__  
kawaranai wa ano toki no mama__  
hajimete no oto no mama...'_

But after a week, Kuroko had enough confidence to talk about the incident seriously. Kuroko said that she loved him too, but as a friend and not like _that _and that she didn't want their friendship to end. So, she made him song, composed it and sang it for Kiyoshi in on their secret base, a tree on top of the hill, in which, he accepted the song and the painful fact that his first love wouldn't be successful and smiled at her.

It was a sad smile at first, but seeing her work so hard for their friendship, he smiled a happy one and slowly mended each other's hearts and strengthen their bond.

That time was also the very first time for Kiyoshi to see her cry. Though not the loud and noisy ones, a silent cry, where you could see tears falling down and whimpers and sobs were heard instead of the usual shout and yells. She cried, because she didn't know what to do if they were to stop being friends and all the drama.

That was also when Kiyoshi vowed to himself to never let her cry by him, not like he's going to allow a random person to make her cry either.

'_hajimete no oto wa arimashita ka?__  
anata no hajimete no oto wa...__  
shiranai kyoku toka machi no oto ni__  
wakuwaku shite masu ka?_

_hajimete no kotoba wa arimashita ka?__  
anata no hajimete no kotoba__  
iezu ni shimattari iwanakatta__  
kotoba wa sukoshi samishisou_

_yagate hi ga sugi toshi ga sugi__  
furui nimotsu mo fuete__  
anata ga kawatte mo__  
nakushitakunai mono wa__  
watashi ni azukete ne'_

Time passed, and they grew closer to one another. They knew the other inside out, let it be personal and general stuff, they knew each other like brother and sister.

Kuroko's Graduation came, and they didn't see each other 'till then because Kuroko had moved away. But as they told the other, they'll still be the best friends they once were.

'_toki no nagare mo kizu no itami mo__  
ai no fukasa mo anata no koe mo__  
watashi wa shiranai dakedo uta wa__  
uta wa utaeru wa dakara kite_

_moshimo anata ga nozomu no nara__  
nandodemo nandodatte__  
kawaranai wa ano toki no mama__  
hajimete no oto no mama..._

_sora no iro mo kaze no nioi mo__  
umi no fukasa mo watashi no uta mo__  
kawaranai wa ano toki no mama__  
hajimete no oto no mama...'_

_hajimete no oto ni naremashita ka?__  
anata no hajimete no oto ni_

Kuroko smiled as she remembered the promise Kiyoshi made to her. And even 'till now, it never failed to make her smile. Thinking at it, 'Kiyo-chan' was what she had always called him. So calling him 'Kiyoshi-san, was a new taste. _'I'll ask him if it's okay..' _she thought. She used to call Kiyoshi, Kiyo-chan and he used to call her Hime-chan. Not Kuro-chan.

"Hime-chan_!" a 14-year old Kiyoshi called at the retreating figure. His voiced had reached her it seemed, as the 13 year-old girl turned around to see her bestfriend. _

"_Kiyo-chan." She mumbled softly. She turned up to see her father "*Otou-san, may I speak with Kiyo-chan?"_

_The said man smiled at her before nodding and allowing his daughter to run towards Kiyoshi. 'They're still such good friends despite his still obvious crush on her.' The man thought._

"_What is it, Kiyo-chan?" _

"_I won't be seeing you.." he mumbled. Even though he was a year older, in most areas, Kiyoshi acted like a child. Tears were still falling from his eyes._

"_I know, but it's okay, I'm sure we'll see each other soon.. So don't be sad.." she said, looking into his eyes with a smile. She fished for a small box in her pocket. Once she felt it, she grabbed it and looked at Kiyoshi with joyful eyes._

"_See? This is my present for Kiyo-chan."_

_Kiyoshi turned his gaze on Kuroko's, before looking the box on her hand. He too, fished for his pocket before finding his small box. Holding it out with excitement in his eyes._

"_I-I have a gift for you too!" Kiyoshi said, tears dried and a smile on his face. Seriously, he recovers too fast._

"_You sh-shouldn't have."_

"_I-It's your graduation!" he smiled._

_They exchanged gifts and opened it with excitement. Kiyoshi gave Kuroko a ring with their names' carved in to it. Kuroko gave Kiyoshi a teal marble with faints of yellow and gold on it. _

"_We'll be best friends forever, okay?" Kuroko cheerily said, tears threatening to fall._

"_Y-ou pr-promise?"_

"_Hai." She replied raising her pinky as she waited for him to twirl his around her's. And when he did, they smiled._

"_We'll be best friends 'till the end 'kay?"_

"_Hai."_

_And with that, Kiyoshi gave her a kiss on her forehead. That was favorite hobby it seemed and it started when they were only 5 years old. _

Thinking about that memory made her smile a bit, it was childish for a 13-year old and a 14-year old to do that but hey, with Kiyoshi, anything's child-like.

_sekai no dokodemo watashi wa utau__  
sorezore no hajimete no oto o...'_

After hitting the last note on the guitar, she smiled at the memory and opened her eyes to see the band. But, the band only stared at her with eyes wide and mouth slightly open, their eyes with sparks.

"Did.. D-did I sing so b-bad?" To Kuroko, the sparks were an indication of anger.

"That isn't enough to describe it actually Kuroko." Hyuuga answered, regaining his composure.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'll do my best! I'll just pra—"

"You are the best! You're voice was enchanting a-and so nice! W-words aren't enough! Bakagami was right!" Aida exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Kuroko tightly.

Kuroko blinked, not saying anything. But looking at her eyes, you can say she's pretty shock.

"It was so nice! I can't describe my feeling right now! I feel.. at peace right now.. It was so beautiful!" Aida replied.

Everyone regained their composure after Aida's yell. Like what Kagami said, they were dumbfounded. She indeed, was enchanting. Not only in appearance, but in her skill as well.

And once again, Kagami was dumbfounded, yet, he didn't mind at all.

'_I admit.. I have a little crush on someone I barely know.'_ Thought to himself with a smile and a blush. Looking at a smiling Kuroko surrounded by his band mates.

* * *

**Author's note : I tried my best and focused on Kiyoshi's past. If you think it still needs improvement, do tell me and I'll try to do what deems necessary.**

**From PiWrite, she/he suggested that I'd take it slow for Kagami and Kuroko.. Actually, it's been like that.. Sorry if it seemed the opposite.. -.-' . **

**Because Kagami had admitted to _himself_ that he has a crush on Kuroko, he will not act like it.. Except for a few stutters and blushes.. Maybe even a bit of jealousy, though I'm not sure for the jealousy part. That's why Kiyoshi, Aida and Hyuuga will be there to help. After all, they're trying to match two stubborn and dense-heads.. :)) **

**Anyways, thank you PiWrite! Please do tell me if it's getting to fast. I tend to lose to my excitement and will to write the cute parts instead of the serious ones.. XD ****But that doesn't mean you guys can't suggest too!**

**Otou-san would be 'father'**

**And if you're confused about Kiyoshi and Kuroko's past, I'll enlighten you. ****But please take note that Kiyoshi's a year older.**

**Kiyoshi and Kuroko's parents were best friends. Because of that, they met each other and became best friends as well, Kuroko was 2 and Kiyoshi was 3 at that time. **

**The Kiyoshi kissing Kuroko's forehead started when he was 5 wherein Kuroko was 4.**

**Kiyoshi confessed to Kuroko when he was 14 in which Kuroko was 13. Kuroko left Kiyoshi on her 13****th**** summer and on Kiyoshi's point of view, he was left on his 14****th**** summer as well. **

**On Kuroko's point of view, they didn't see each other for 3 years, 'till she's 16 (her current age) and for Kiyoshi, he didn't see her for 3 years as well, he's currently a 17-year-old.**

**As Kuroko's father said in the past, Kiyoshi still had a crush on Kuroko even though he was rejected. But it died down after a week she left, when he realized he couldn't see himself as a boyfriend to Kuroko after being rejected as it felt and looked weird.. **

**Still confused? Ask me, I'll answer!**

**By the way, the song was "Hajimete no Oto" I used the full lyrics and divided it. If you're gonna look it up, I suggest Clear's version.**

**By the way, I'm still in the process of making the next chapter... **

**See ya next chapter!**


	9. Bonds

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update. I tried to type as fast as I can because I will be gone for a week. I'm spending the week with my family in celebration for granny's 89th birthday. Sorry! Because of that, I've got no laptop. But as soon as I get home, I'll write the next chapter.**

**That's why this one's longer than the rest.. I'm sorry.. -.-'**

* * *

_**Bonds**_

Today, they will have a meeting concerning their upcoming performance. They still needed to make a decision on which school and they still needed to pick the songs, at least 3 songs, Aida said, but in honor of their new member, they will be singing 4 songs and Kuroko will get to pick the last song. They will announce Kuroko's membership in public. after all, everything had to be special.

So here is she now, sitting across a contented a Kagami eating his burgers with no care. After confessing to _himself_ that he had a crush on Kuroko, it helped him clear his mind. Not only that, he had been happy for no reason at all.

It's not like she's disappointed or anything in fact, she's happy. Kiyoshi said that they can call each other with their nicknames like before. It's just that, she's gonna be exposed to the world. Unlike Kagami, she was a nobody. Fitting in would be an impossible task for her._ 'I can still use my misdirection though. But, they'll remember either way.'_

"Hey, You're spacin' out." Kagami stated. Tossing Kuroko a burger, he asked. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko frowned at Kagami before accepting the burger. "Thank you." She mumbled. "I'am fine. Thank you for worrying Kagami-kun."

"You sure? You've been acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You seemed more spaced out than usual."

"I'm sorry.. Just nervous is all."

"'Bout what?"

"Performance. Would they like me? Or predictably hate me?"

"Jatcht juch a weec jaway. Ont wowy, wal bish praktiching dis weec, sho djon't swetch chit. (That's just a week away. Don't worry, we'll be practicing this week so don't sweat it.)" Kagami encouraged despite his mouth full of his burgers.

"I really can't understand you…"

"I said—" But he was cut off by Kuroko, looking outside the window as she continued babbling.

"— If you continue to eat like that, you will be laughed at at your poor table manners. Not only that but, if you continue and make it a hobby of yours you'll die eventually because you will choke and lack oxygen." She stated as she busied herself drinking her Vanilla Shake. "You wi—" She stopped however at the sound of a whimpering puppy? No, a choking sound..

Turning towards Kagami, her eyes narrowed slightly at a Kagami holding his throat, a blush on his face due to lack of oxygen and his mouth open, gasping for air.

As if on cue, Kagami choked. He really did. Did she really not care when he'll die? Was she praying for that to happen to him from the start? He didn't know why the hell he's choking in the first place anyways.

"K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko raised her voice, slightly. Her eyes, looking at Kagami with concern. She stood up from her place, settled besides Kagami, and started to pat his back hardly. After seconds of doing that, she offered him her vanilla milkshake, seeing that the water will take time to arrive.

Kagami took the offered drink, not bothering with what it was. His life was on the life here God damn it! His throat hurts so much he could vomit it. Drinking it with his descending speed, he calmed down. Kuroko continued her ministrations on Kagami's back as she looked at Kagami with concern. "You scared me there, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked at her, shrugging. Before the words pierced through his small brain. _'She was concerned…? A-About me..?' _ "You concerned?" he shrugged. Thinking as if she'd say 'yes'.

"Of course!" Kuroko raised her voice slightly.

"Yeah, yeah.." He shrugged. "… Huh?" Kagami looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm concerned of Kagami-kun because you are my friend." She stated seriously, but, she was back to the ever-stoic Kuroko once again.

Kagami choked on the vanilla shake again. But even though he was choking, he couldn't care less. She was concerned for him. One way or another, that made him… happy somehow. And she said they were friends too!

'_That's a start right? Afterall, couples kiss and stuff, but they were friends at first.' _ Nodding to himself at his acceptable knowledge, he smiled a bit. He's so cheeky right now. So sappy. Why the fuck is he so happy over the small things Kuroko did?

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko hit Kagami's back hard. He's choking for nearly a minute! He's not even doing anything to save himself! Either swallow or spit it out!

The harsh contact made Kagami forcibly swallow the remains of the Vanilla shake in his throat. Turning to Kuroko, he nearly yelled "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were choking.." she stated.

"I know! It was obvious! Why'd you hit me hard?"

"You never bothered helping yourself, so I worked harder to save you." Kuroko frowned. "And besides Kagami-kun, you now owe a vanilla shake." She huffed and.. Was that a pout Kagami sees?

"What are you going on about?" He asked, ignoring the growing heat on his cheeks, _'Damn her small smiles and pouts'_, he stared at her, confused at her as she pointed at a drink on his hand.

"Because Kagami-kun was choking, I used my Vanilla shake to rescue you. You now drank all of it when I didn't even get to drink half of it." She explained carefully. _'He's a child at times.' _ She reasoned mentally.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Y-You're telling me that I was drinking _your _Vanilla milkshake?! You gave me the same straw?!" He blushed red.

"I didn't have time to. I know it's gross, but Kagami-kun needed help. It was an emergency. I don't have anything diseases so it's okay." She reasoned out, still nonchalant. Why was he making a big deal of this anyways? Vanilla shakes are yummy. Though that was her opinion.

'_I-I shared an indirect kiss with.. w-with K-Ku-Kuroko!_

'_I shared an indirect kiss with Kuroko'_

'_I shared an indirect kiss with Kuroko'_

'_I shared an indirect kiss with Kuroko'_

'_Holy Shit!'_

Kagami choked yet again. But this time, with his own saliva. The thought of Kuroko giving him a kiss blew him out of his mind! Though it was an indirect, it still was a _kiss _to Kagami. That's how his mind works. He's exaggerating and he knows it, but shit, his damn happy!

Kuroko was concerned with him.

Kuroko gave him her _beloved _vanilla shake when, as he learned from trhe times they spent together, that she never gave anyone her vanilla shake.

'_It's happening so fast, I thought I'd just ignore my small crush! B-But, I really can't stop my h-heart!'_

He sounded so cheeky and he knows it. She's making him weak to the knees. He went through all the choking over pointless things, the blush on small gestures from her and it was all her doing. But he didn't mind at all.

If anything, he's happy. At least his crush cared for him.

'_She'll be the death of me.' _ Was his last thought before seeing black.

* * *

"—Gami-kun!"

His eyelids were so heavy. He didn't want to leave the warmth of.. flesh? Knitting he eyebrows in confusion, he touched the back of his head, wear his head was resting. It was smooth and milky. So nice and warm. It's silky too! He stroked the thing, liking how it meets his fingers. Unaware of his growing goofy smile.

Smack!

Kagami's eyes shot open, he sat up as he groaned and took in the sight. "What the hell?" he muttered lazily.

"You pervert! Don't touch Hime-chan's legs like that! You even wore perverted grin! Unbelievable!" Kiyoshi yelled. He must be the one to smack him.

"Legs?" Looking down on his hand, his eyes narrowed, a blush staining his cheeks. "It was a leg? I-It wasn't a p-pillow?" Looking up, he saw Kuroko. Her cheeks were stained with a blush, while her lips were curved in a frown.

"I didn't know you were a pervert Kagami-kun."

"I-I didn't know! I swear!"

Kuroko just frowned and looked away. "Why don't you stand up, Kagami-kun. I'd like to stretch my legs if you please."

"O-okay.." Landing his feet on the floor, he stood up slowly, before sitting down in between an angry Kuroko and an angry Kiyoshi as well.

"W-What happened?" he asked Kiyoshi, who still by the way, looked mad.

"Hime-chan called me. She said you fainted. You were in Maji burger that time. I arrived along with Hyuuga. We carried your bloody ass all the way here." He answered darkly. Despite the fact that Kagami is smaller than Kiyoshi by 3 centimeters, he was heavier by a kilogram. So small difference but damn, Kiyoshi couldn't even carry himself, how much more on someone heavier than him? Not only that, vulgar speech was so not Kiyoshi-senpai. He's mad. Totally mad.

"Hime-chan?" Kagami questioned.

"Kuro-chan.." He muttered..

Kagami answered with his mouth formed in a small 'o' before asking.

"Why did I faint?"

"Hime-chan?"

"I didn't know myself. You were choking a minute ago then you fainted.. My guess is, you fainted due to lack of oxygen.. The good thing was that, Kiyo-chan arrived exactly after you fainted, they said they were just around the block and performed CPR on you.."

"Real— What?!"

"I didn't do that you idiot! Aida did!" Kiyoshi defended, immediately knowing what he was thinking. Red from embarrassment along with Kagami.

"Ehhh?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Kuroko asked, now back to her stoic self, much to Kagami's happiness. He didn't want to make her angry.

"Yes! The whole thing's wrong! How can I just k-kiss her and not die!?"

"It's not a kiss.. It's CPR..And why would you die? You are exaggerating, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered.

"No! I'am not! "

"*Urusai! Stop bitching! Be grateful ya' dumbass 'cause I actually have no problem _not _dragging your ass in the first fuckin' place!" Hyuuga's voice boomed as he entered the living room along with an angry Aida. Kagami was so sure that he was gonna get an earful from these two. Hyuuga on 'Badass' mode and Aida on 'Demon' mode, what could possibly be worse than that?

"And here am I thinkin' you'd say some thanks but seemed like ya' love to complain than to even give a shit! I just carried your heavy ass and trust me, it wasn't easy! I could've always left it at the damned alley and let some old woman take ya'!" Hyuuga, said.

"You should be grateful that I saved your love-less life!" She huffed.

'_Love-less life? Where the hell did that come from?'_

Sure Kagami never had a girlfriend, much less a girl as a friend. Everyone knew that his love-life was pathetic. Certainly there are girls fawning after him but, he really just can't see them other than 'Killer Huggers' who'd creep him out either way. But, just because it was like that, it doesn't really mean you get to rub it in his face. That is just not nice. _'But who am I kidding? It's Aida after all.' _

"Anyways, drink some water. Practice will start. After that we will decide the school. Not to mention the songs." Kiyoshi said, ignoring the 2 seniors.

"If we haven't chosen the songs, may I ask, why will we be practicing?" Kuroko inquired.

"So that our skills will not be rusty." Kiyoshi answered. "You also need to get used to crowds, Hime-chan." Kiyoshi chuckled as he patted her head.

"She was asking me. Not you." Aida muttered. Stopping from her ranting at the voice of Kuroko.

"Maa, maa~ Let's go." Kiyoshi said, standing up and stretching his body. And after doing so, he held his hand for Kuroko, in which she took with no hesitation at all. The two walked towards the studio holding hands, unaware of the eyes that followed them.

"Seriously, you guys act like lovers." Hyuuga commented. Away from his 'Badass' mode and back to the Hyuuga they all knew.

"Really? But I really can't imagine tiny Kiyoshis and Kurokos." Mumbled Kiyoshi.

The group blushed red, with the Kuroko and Kiyoshi as an exception of course.

"N-Not that kind!" Hyuuga yelled.

"Indeed! As if I'd let her be pregnant 'cause of the likes of you!" Aida yelled.

"Haha! Just kiddin', just kiddin'" Kiyoshi smiled. _'Kagami-kun, you're beet red!'_ He then chuckled to himself. It was just like that when Kiyoshi had a crush on Kuroko. It was always so obvious and he only admitted it to himself. Never wanting to hurt his ego, he kept it secret. But then he wanted to become more than just a friend, so he confessed. _'I gotta have to say. Letting it all fall apart was a lot easier than holding it all in.'_

* * *

"Because it's a festival, we need our songs to be loud and for full enjoyment. Don't worry, we'll not sing a whole album, we'll just have to pick our songs. It doesn't matter what album it is from as long as it is ours. We, as the whole band will decide and pick 3 songs, and as for the last, Tetsu-chan will be the one to decide. After all, we will let her be made to the public." Aida hummed to herself. "Any suggestions? Or questions perhaps?"

Kuroko raised her hand. And at that sight, Aida was in La-la world. She was finally having her as her own singer! It was so exciting. She was participating in the discussion too!

"Tetsu-chan!"

"What genre should the songs be?"

"Well, because it's a festival, like I said, it needs to be loud and for pure enjoyment. So it should be Pop. No, anything loud and funky would do. The message of the song…. Well, anything would be okay for that matter. But because you're gonna be announced, which would make you gain a lot of attention, you can sing whatever genre. Country, pop, jazz the choice is yours."

"I see.. *Arigatou" Kuroko replied.

"No problem! Now! Let's decide on the song!" Aida said, as she took a small whiteboard with an eraser and pen.

"Raise your hand if you have anything to say!" Her voice boomed. They were in the studio. A closed room, soundproof too.

The whole band was present for the meeting. Even Koganei was there, despite being the person to take care of the gear and such. Save it for Tsuchida and Mitobe who were planning on the security and the area. They needed to be prepared to be swarmed with the fan-girls after all.

"Ano, are we gonna do a duet? I mean how are gonna sing?" Kagami asked. It was obvious that he was referring to Kuroko. Both of them were the lead vocalist, they have to plan on how they sing. But then again, Aida's the manager, she should suggest something.

"That's up to you guys. You work as a team and figure that out. And! Because you guys are the vocalists, you have the right to select the songs. We'll be the judge of your choice. Kagami, Tetsu-chan, take my place."

"Ehh? Why can't you just do it? I don't know what to do." Kagami said. Almost of a whine.

"Kagami-kun, I think Aida-san has a point. But, because I'm new, I'm afraid I can't suggest anything as I have only heard the song you practiced yesterday. So Kagami-kun, that leaves you to do the job. You know the songs better than anyone else has. I'll be the judge of your songs like everyone else." Kuroko stated as she sipped the given tea.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is." Hyuuga joined in. Wherein Kuroko's involved, it's actually better to keep an eye on Aida. She's just so random at times.

Kuroko nodded Kagami, who's still angry by the way, before saying "Will it be possible for Kagami-kun to sing while playing the guitar for every song suggested? I'd like to know the tune and melody so that I may adjust the notes if it deems to be necessary." She looked at Kagami expectantly despite knowing he'd refuse. He's just so predictable.

"No way! I'm not doing anything! Aida-senpai will do it!" He yelled as he stood up. Yep! He's predictable alright.

"Aida… Senpai..?" Kuroko repeated. Since when did he call her that? It was 'Woman' at first, just Aida at second.. And Aida-senpai? Hyuuga must have scared the hell outta him.

"That's a good kouhai." Hyuuga whispered. But because he sat next to Kiyoshi, the other must have heard it pretty well. If his chuckling and shivers are anything to go by.

"Bakagami! You have to do this, it's your responsibility as the lead vocalist! And besides, Tetsu-chan is right! She doesn't know any kind of song except the one we practiced yesterday! It's only reasonable that you should take over!" Aida added as she hugged Kuroko with all her might. She's just so honored that someone as talented as Kuroko was on their band. That's just huge. But she may be a little bit too honored and excited.

Kagami, obviously outnumbered by the odds, he scowled deeper. "Keh.." He whispered, annoyed.

"Yosh! Now that's settled! Take my place Kagami-kun! And after deciding the songs, I will decide the school!"

"E-ehhh?" Kiyoshi whined. "I thought we were gonna decide it as a band!"

"That's what I thought too! But then because I'm the manager, I figured that I have to decide on it alone." Aida replied, her smile never leaving from her place.

"Unfair." Kiyoshi mumbled to himself. Faking a tear as Aida rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So these would be the songs?" Kuroko asked a burger-eating-Kagami. So far, that was his 9th. 16 burgers more to go.

"Yep."

"I'm not so familiar with these songs Kagami-kun."

"What d'ya mean? I sang it a while ago upon _your _request." Kagami grumbled.

"Yes but.."

"No buts.. We'll be practicing those songs anyways."

"Hai."

After the little meeting a while ago, they told the whole band that the practice hours would be doubled as they have only 4 days left to practice. Aida told them that they would be sleeping in their respective rooms in Aida's apartment instead of going home. And because Kuroko was a girl, she would have the extra room in between Kagami's and Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's room.

Kuroko really didn't mind staying over for the next 4 days, but the problem was, she had Nigou to take care of. Unless they want another extra member, she's going to decline the offer to stay. And the answer she gave Aida disappointed her. So she said it would be okay to bring the dog along with her, making her extra happy.

The rest of the band knows, and they had no problem with it, saying the phrase altogether ; The more, the merrier.

But Kagami had a problem with dogs, so, Kuroko promised never to let Nigou hurt him. Hence, why he's eating many burgers to prepare for the worse, or so he said.

You see, after Maji Burger, Kagami would have to escort her to her apartment where she'll get her clothes, good for 4 days and 3 nights, and take Nigou with her as well. In other words in Kagami's vocabulary, he'll be meeting Kuroko's dog, Nigou. And that scared him, so he's eating a lot of burgers to overcome he's fear and anxiety.

"Kagami-kun, it's already 6:21" Kuroko said, as she looked at her phone for double-checking, before continuing "We should head out soon, so please finish your meal a bit faster. Aida-san told us we should be back around 7:00."

Stuffing his last burger in his mouth, he gave a thumbs up before finishing his soda. "Yosh, let's meet the little monster!" he grinned.

"Kagami-kun. Nigou is a dog. And despite his small size, I really wouldn't hesitate to tell him to scare you." She stated darkly. A frown on her lips.

* * *

Finally arriving at the destination, as she started opening her door, she was greeted by Nigou's happy bark and tail wagging on the other side. It seemed like he missed her a lot. Opening the door fully, she picked him up before hugging him softly as he patted his head wherein Nigou licked her cheek. She really did miss him, and so did him. Always alone, yet never disobeying Kuroko when she said not to leave the house because he might get 'Dog nap'. He missed her so, so much. She can't blame him though for missing her, every single day, except the weekends, she goes out the door and comes back at night due to practice.

But that didn't stop Nigou from losing faith in his master. During lunch, Nigou was instructed to eat his lunch, located in the refrigerator, and place his food bowl on the sink right after eating. Though he was short, he's strong legs allowed him to jump higher and his intelligence allows him to understand Kuroko's simple sentences and commands. And every single day, did he never once disobey her.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called as she turned around. Eyeing a sweaty Kagami with a twitching right eye. "What wrong? Has your will weakened at the sight of the 'Monster'?" she asked with her impassive tone. But her eyes glinted; somehow, he can say she was amused. After all, the great Kagami Taiga, weakened on the knees not only because of his secret crush, but because of the sight of a dog. What has the world become?

"Shut it!" Kagami retorted, cheeks getting redder.

"Why is Kagami-kun blushing?" she asked, utterly curious.

"Am not! 'M just a bit.. J-Just preparing myself.."

Chuckling a bit she said "Let's go inside Kagami-kun. While I pack, you can make a bond with Nigou. He seems to be excited to meet a new friend. You must have a nice scent."

"W-Wait!" Kagami nearly yelled as he place his hand on her shoulder to stop her movements. "I'll stay here and w-watch out for.. thieves.." he mumbled the last part.

"…"

"…"

"Hahaha!.. Hahaha!" Kuroko laughed as Nigou scrambled out of her hold to go back inside the apartment. "Kagami-kun..Hahaha!" Kuroko continued as she clutched her stomach. Watch out for the thieves? Seriously? "Hahaha!"

"H-Hey! Don't laugh! I'm not joking!" Kagami blushed red from embarrassment and from Kuroko's laughing. He knows it's not the best reason but the thought of being alone with a dog was just so scary! He'd rather date a random girl, thank you very much.

Watching her calming down a bit, she turned to see him. "Nothing will go wrong Kagami-kun. Now please go inside as we have a few minutes to spare." She said with a smile.

Even though she was laughing _at _him rather than be laughing _with _him, Kagami couldn't bring himself to get angry. He was the reason behind that heart-warming laugh. That's all there is to it despite being serious when he said to keep watch. He didn't really mean for her to laugh, he was really serious about keeping watch, anything to not be alone with the mutt, but she laughed. And it was music to his ears.

Entering her small apartment, Kuroko instructed him to sit while she packed the things she would need. Unlike the other members, Kagami practically lived in Aida's apartment. It was offer from Aida's father in which he happily accepted. Therefore, he had everything in the room, acted like he lived in the apartment in which he really does. He's the watcher as he takes care of it. Though some still stay, but only a couple of days before returning home.

Sipping on the hot chocolate Kuroko made, he took his sweet time noticing the environment. A few pictures here and there, though most of the pictures consisted of her dog and Kiyoshi with Kuroko as kids. No pictures of her parents nor family, he noted. _'She lives alone?'_

"Arrf!"

"*Gyaa!" Kagami moved to his left, away from the dog. Seems like he moved too much as he fell on the couch. Rubbing his head, he took notice that there were no bumps nor bruises, just a lasting pain on his lower left side of his head. Good thing he didn't land on his face too.

Turning to his right, his eyes bulged out like capital 'O's. The dog was sitting there, wagging his tail as he looked at Kagami with the eyes of.. Kuroko? Staring intently he observed the dog's eyes. Round and big in shape, eyes like the ocean. Looking at them could get you lost. And lost was Kagami. Like Kuroko's eyes, they were so rich in emotions. So full of them.

So lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the approaching dog. And when the dog gave Kagami a wet, saliva filled kiss, only then did he wake from his stupor.

"Gyaaa! G-get away from me!" Kagami ran in the kitchen, curling himself into a ball as he shivered.

Kuroko, hearing the soft 'thud' went outside her room. Seeing the throw pillows on the floor, she scanned the area. But with her small apartment, finding the trembling Kagami was fast.

Approaching slowly she called out to him. "Kagami-kun?"

"There's no way I could stand a dog with eyes just like yours!" He said as he stood up from his position.

"Kagami-kun? Are you really that scared of a dog?" Kuroko asked.

"Y-Yeah.. A huge dog took a bite of my ass when I was in America.. Feared them ever since."

Chuckling softly, she called unto Nigou and at that action, Kagami tensed visibly. _'America huh?'_

"Nigou was an abandoned dog. Kiyo-chan and I found him when I was around 12. It was the day when he bought himself Mr. Green too, his pet turtle… Nigou's kind and playful in nature, he wouldn't hurt you. He's been my companion ever since." She explained at the now calmed Kagami as she patted Nigou's head.

Placing the dog right in front of Kagami, she left to continue her packing.

Great. His feared situation was now completely true. Now, he was left in his thoughts. Seems like he'll have to bond with this dog after all.

Hesitantly, slowly, very slowly, he patted Nigou's head, closing his eyes all the while. He had to trust Kuroko. He just had too.

'_Why am I trusting her? I've feared them for a long time so why act now?'_

Still closing his eyes, his palms were starting to sweat despite resting his other hand on the dog's head. His fingers twitching a little, he was about to take his hand back, but the small lick on his hand stopped him.

"Arrff!" Kagami opened his eyes. Looking at the happy puppy.

Chuckling a little bit at the young puppy, he patted his head again without reluctance. As the puppy leaned at the touch, Kagami couldn't help but feel encouraged. He was about to pat the dog again but the sound of shuffling bags caught his attention. Looking at the source, he looked at Kuroko. She carried a backpack colored in pink with lines of teal linings at the side. She also carried three brown paper bags.

Throwing a questioning look her way, he asked "What's in the paper bag?"

"Nigou's necessities. Let's go, Kagami-kun." She said as she was replied with a nod. "Nigou" Kuroko called.

"Arff!" He barked as it approached his master.

"Did you become friends with Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as she motioned for Kagami to go out in which he did, as he looked at the duo.

"Arff!" it barked, wagging his tail happily as he pressed his cheek against Kuroko's leg.

"That's good then. We will be staying with them for at least 4 days and 3 nights. You'll meet new people so you have to be good alright?" she asked. Though her voice remained impassive, her mouth was curved in a small smile.

"Talking to dogs now are we?" Kagami mused.

"He's a lot more intelligent than you think. But he doesn't really listen to other people besides me."

"Right.. What's with the eyes anyways?" Kagami asked as Kuroko exited her apartment and locked it on the inside, placing her key in her purse.

"Actually, I don't know. Kiyo-chan was also amazed that we had the same pair of eyes. He sometimes called me Nigou #2." She chuckled at the memory.

"Arff! Arrff!" Nigou interrupted ah he rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's leg as he sat down and looked expectantly at Kuroko.

"You don't have to, Nigou."

"Arff!" it barked, but this time, it sounded more of a whine.

Sighing, Kuroko gave up and gave Nigou two of her paper bags. "Take good care of it okay? It's your stuff." Kuroko reminded as she bent down to pat him.

"Arrff!" cam the reply. Holding the paper bag on it's mouth, he walked ahead of the humans.

"You actually talked to a dog…"

"Like I said Kagami-kun, Nigou is smarter than you think. He was whining because he wanted to help."

"..Would you like a hand too? Y-You're bag kinda looks heavy.." Kagami muttered, his cheeks starting to redden. He never actually offered his help. He'd usually be forced to do it so, this was pretty new to the red-head.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. Anyways, let's go. Nigou is already at the lobby."

"He knows this place that much?"

"Hai, he also knows where my school is located in case of emergencies."

"Smart dog."

"Indeed he is.. By the way, are you okay with dogs now?"

"Y-Yeah.. Somehow, I trust him."

"That's good. I'll get you to help me walk him sometime. You need to strengthen your bond."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Author's note: That ends it! I'll be back soon I promise.. I wanted it to be bit longer but, I was short on time.. I'm really sorry..**

***Gyaa - Boy scream as opposed to 'Kyaa' which is the girl scream.**

***Arigatou - Thank you**

***Urusai - Shut up**

**If I missed any translation, please do tell me. I'am in hurry after all.. Anyways, love y'all!**

** Reviews are welcomed, I'd like to hear from you, since I'll be away for a week.. Please do feed me with reviews, it keeps my motivation going!**

**'Till next time!**


	10. Proven wrong

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thank you so so so much for the reviews! Made me happy and smile like an idiot, but it's all right! I meant it in a good way! Anyhows, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long update.. Never thought it took me a couple of days to think and get inspired.. But don't worry the next chapter will be good since someone's gonna appear! **

**Anyways, thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Proven wrong**_

"Please explain again Kuroko-chan, I don't think I heard you right." Hyuuga said as he rubbed his temple. "And Aida, please stop laughing. There's nothing really funny." Though he said that, he himself actually found it amusing. He's smirking after all despite the fact he's annoyed.

"Haha! S-Sorry b-but it's just so- Hahaha!" Aida howled.

"Gladly. You see, Kagami-kun befriended Nigou, my dog, despite his fears and because of that, we both thought that he was phobia-free, and to confirm or assumption, he acted high and mighty and tried to approach a dog on the streets as we walked. But then the dog bit his hand and he was trembling and murmuring ever since. We thought that maybe Nigou was special so I placed Nigou on Kagami-kun's arms when I thought he noticed, but he freaked out and started to tremble worse. Therefore I conclude that Kagami-kun's dog phobia has officially returned 5 times worse." Kuroko explained yet again.

Though she felt sorry for Kagami, she couldn't help but find it amusing along with the other members. Aida was laughing, rolling on the floor as she clutched her stomach, tears threatening to fall. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, along with Kuroko and Koganei were smirking. Izuki laughed hard and was making puns as he was 'Inspired' well, that's what he said anyways. Mitobe was trying his very best to not laugh, but his red face told that he indeed, found it amusing. Tsuchida was laughing, but he covered his face with a hand towel. All in all, the band pretty much found it amusing.

Kagami was trembling and murmuring things like 'I hate them' and 'Stupid dogs' and maybe even something like 'I'll exterminate them'. It was silly, even Kagami knew that, but really, it was just so funny they couldn't help but laugh. If Kagami wasn't the victim right now, he's a hundred percent positive he'd be laughing too, but sadly, he was the victim in the situation.

"Sh-Shut up! I-I'm j-j-just tr-trem-bling.. N-No big, bi-big d-deal!" Kagami yelled at the band. This was not funny, damn it! He just wanted to prove he's no coward! That he faces his fears and he's not afraid 'cause he just overcame his fear. He just wanted to prove that to Kuroko. Was that so much to ask for? He's no pansy, that's for sure!

"Hai, hai~!" Aida yelled as she gave him a mock salute. Then she continued her laughing along the others, except Kuroko, though she was smirking, which he is thankful for. He didn't want to give her a bad impression of him. Nope, not at all.

Sighing in defeat, Kagami headed towards his room. A meeting will be held right after dinner, which would probably start in a couple of minutes but never mind that, he prefers to sulk in his room than be the laughing stock of _his _band.

"Kagami-kun, dinner will start in a few minutes, so please don't sleep while you're sulking." Kuroko reminded. Kagami huffed and marched to his room. Her straight-forward personality really never failed to surprise Kagami but still, it's something he has to get used to.

Finally entering his room, he automatically closed and locked the door then lay on his comfy bed. Sighing, he couldn't help but remember his 'Episode'.

_=Flash Back= _

"_To think that I overcame my fears 'cause of you.." Kagami mumbled._

"_Nigou is a kind dog Kagami-kun. Even if he does hurt or harm living things, he'll be doing it simply to defend himself or people who he seems close to. But, he always gives a warning growl before acting. Not only that, let's not forget that he's just a puppy. He's completely harmless."_

"_You say that 'cause he won't bite you."_

"_It's to assure Kagami-kun." She stated simply._

_The two were walking, heading towards Aida's apartment. Though it was only 6:21, Kuroko was sure that Aida was freaking out. They had to be home before 7 and have dinner with the whole family. At least that's what Kuroko sees them as._

"_Ne, are you sure that you're completely dog phobia-free?" asked Kuroko unsurely._

"'_Course! I just befriended you're dog!" He said proudly, while smirking. _

"_Right…" Kuroko replied doubtfully, but her face was still in stoic form. _

_Speaking of 'Stoic', from Kagami's little experiments, he discovered that Kuroko only showed emotions when something serious happens. And by 'Serious', it means when one of her considered family and friends are in danger, or when they're seriously upset. It actually depends on her point of view and her opinions so Kagami cannot really let her show her emotions intentionally. But when it came to music, she seemed to smile and be happy._

_Sighing, Kagami continued on with his walk with Kuroko. Niogu was right in front of them, wagging his tail every from time to time, but that didn't stop him from checking over Kuroko and licking her legs._

"_Kagami-kun, are you really sure?" Kuroko sighed. Just because Kagami befriended her dog, doesn't really mean that Kagami could befriend every canine, and she didn't want to give the red-head an idea that he could befriend any canine, his ego will certainly boost. But what if he tries to pet a dog by the street and get bitten? His ego will definitely crumble on the spot._

"_Tch, you lack faith." Kagami lectured. "If you're so worried, I'll befriend every dog 'round the city." He shrugged, but despite that, he was grinning. A sure sign that he was overconfident._

"_Kagami-kun, you shouldn't be overconfident. What if you look up to yourself so much and get scared by the dogs again? Wouldn't that make a huge hole in your pride?"_

"_Okay, you're just being a worry wart. First: I'm not overconfident. I'm now fearless. Second: I won't get scared by those beasts again 'cause, like what I said, I'am now fearless." Kagami stated in a matter-of-factly-like voice. 'I'll show you Kuroko, I'm no pussy and I'm a real man.' He thought._

_Kuroko sighed, but didn't dwell on the topic any longer, instead, she just continued walking, both in comfortable silence. But Tokyo's just so noisy huh? Kuroko continued walking as she checked her phone for the time. It was already 6:49, she's too sure that Aida would jump out and hug her when she gets home. Not like she's complaining, the feeling of hugs or anything physical was just so foreign. Other than Kiyoshi, she never had much physical contact with people. _

_As she was about to bring her mind to the past, she was interrupted by Kagami._

"_Hey, see that dog?" Kagami asked suddenly while he pointed at a brown dog along the streets. "I'll prove it to you that I no longer am scared." Kagami grinned as he walked towards the dog._

"_Kagami-kun, I don't really think th—"_

"_You worry too much. What are you, my mom?" Kagami snorted._

_Kuroko sighed, he's so worked up over the smallest things. Let it be a simple share of vanilla shake, a CPR then his fears of dog. He really wanted to prove his theory huh?_

_Keeping at least a meter away from the dog, Kagami offered his hand as he snapped his fingers softly as he crouched low for the dog to meet his gaze._

"_Here boy." Kagami said as he snapped his fingers again while he reached out to the creature._

_The dog raised his/her head as he looked at Kagami. Standing up, the dog approached Kagami. Sniffing his hand as he/she inched closer to the red-head._

_Kagami was grinning now. He didn't freak out despite his sweaty and a little bit shaking hands nor did the dog. Turning towards Kuroko, he gave her a triumphant smirk._

"_Told you! You worry so much that's why. I'm no longer scared of dogs and I have proved that correct. Any worr— Yaaww!" Kagami howled._

_Looking back at the dog, he was surprised when the dog bit his hand harshly as the dog stared at him with eyes swirling with fury and anger. He could tell 'cause there was Kuroko, whose emotions show on the eyes, so he's used to it yeah._

"_Oww! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" He chanted. While he tried to force his hand back, he winced when his hand just felt more damn painful! His hand was like throbbing with pain, Fuck it! Poor right hand, he couldn't play his guitar like that! "Let go! You bitch!" Kagami cursed, but that only caused the dog to bite his hand harder. "Oww! Stupid fuck!"_

_Sighing at the sight, she couldn't help but smirk. He just couldn't listen. Walking towards the duo, Nigou trailing not far behind, she crouched like Kagami as she placed a gently hand on the dog's head. Patting the dog gently, her hand traveled to the neck where she felt a collar._

"_Thank goodness. You won't suffer from rabies. The dog had it's shots. He has an owner." She said casually._

"_I-Is it really the time for y-you to sa— Ouch! Let go!" Kagami yelped while glaring at the pain-causer._

"_Calm down Kagami-kun, if you panic, Joe will see you as a threat."_

"_Joe? What the fuck? Ouch! Ahh! Fuck it! I can't fuckin' calm down! Get his shitty mouth off of my hand God damn it!" Kagami yelled._

_Kuroko sighed at her band mate. He just doesn't learn 'till he experienced it himself. Smirking a little, she eyed Kagami. He was sweating and his eyes showed anger and fear._

"_Hai, hai.." Kuroko mumbled as she gripped Joe's neck a little tighter to warn him. "Please let go." She said calmly as if she was talking to a human. 'Before that guy kills you. Cursing is something he does when he's all emotional, at least that's what Aida-san said._

_The dog whimpered but continued clutching the red-head's hand. Nigou growled at the display of disobedience, but still the dog continued. Kuroko sighed mentally. 'Great, two stubborn-heads' _

"_Please let go, Joe." Kuroko repeated and this time, the dog let go. _

_Joe looked at Kuroko before licking her cheek. Kuroko smiled at the display of affection before petting Joe as Joe snuggled to Kuroko. Nigou snarled in jealousy as he snuggled up to Kuroko as well, trying to give the other no space. Joe growled as did Nigou. The two were still puppies, Kuroko noticed. Smiling, she observed. They were so cute like that. Puppies fighting over a little hug. _

_Chuckling softly, she patted both of the dogs at the same time. And at this, the two leaned into the touch as their tails wagged back and forth happily._

"_No more fighting." She scolded lightly. And for the moment there, Kagami was ignored completely. _

"_Joe!" came a man's voice._

"_Arff!" the dog barked as he march towards his master._

_Grabbing the dog, he smiled and looked at the frozen red-head, not noticing that he was trembling._

"_Thank you so much for looking for my Joe! I was so worried! Did he cause you any trouble at all, good sir?" the man asked._

"_..." Getting no reply aside from pained groans, he looked at him critically._

"_Are you okay?" The man asked._

"_He is fine. He's just thinking of his first encounter with a dog." Kuroko answered._

_The man yelped at the sound of course. Looking for the source, he failed to notice Kuroko standing in front of him which, annoyed her greatly._

_She find pleasure in scaring people, specifically Kagami, but when it came to serious business and no on noticing her, it was annoying._

"_I'am right in front of you." She guided._

_Looking low, he jumped. _

"_S-Since when were you there?!" _

"_I was here from the very beginning." Kuroko sighed._

"_Oh, I apologize young girl. I just hadn't seen you there." The man smiled._

"_No need. It happens all the time. If you excuse me Mr. Joe's owner, I have to take my friend home now. Our friend is waiting for our arrival. Excuse me." Kuroko explained before bowing._

"_Ah, of course, I'll be on my way as well. Thank you again young folks, it's nice to know someone cares." He smiled as he walked away with Joe on his arms tucked, leaving the duo behind._

"_Kagami-kun, let's go." Kuroko said as he helped the still silent Kagami up. "Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said unsurely. Though he was silent, she could hear muttering under his breath._

"_Stupid d-dogs… Beasts— horrible…." He continued._

"_I warned you Kagami-kun, but still you won't listen. Let this be a lesson. Experience seems like the best teacher for Kagami-kun." She chuckled._

"_N-not funny! He star-started it! I just w-wa-wanted to p-pet him!" _

"_But I warned you, did I not?" She chuckled._

_=End of Flash back=_

"It wasn't my fault, it was the stupid dog's.."He mumbled.

"Oii! Bakagami! Dinner's ready!" Aida yelled after banging her fists on the door.

"Comin'!" Kagami replied.

Opening his door, he flicked his lights off before closing his door and heading down stairs.

Because the band gets together in the apartment, they take turns in everything; Cleaning the dishes, cooking, cleaning the living room etc. They all had their duties and even Aida wasn't an exception. Though she was never allowed to make food and be in charge of cooking anyways. Eat her food, you'd see hell and taste sand with all the disgusting stuff as well.

Kagami, Mitobe, and probably Kuroko, since she lives alone and has experience, are the only ones capable of cooking.

Koganei, Izuki and Kiyoshi are capable of cleaning the rooms and the living room. Basically, the whole house.

Aida, Hyuuga and Tsuchida are the ones who does the laundry and errands; going grocery shopping, buying the needed materials for cleaning and etc.

Once he settled in his seat, he awaited for the food. Kagami was not on cooking duty today, as it was Mitobe and Kuroko who did it as well. She was carrying the platters after all.

"Okay! Dig in!" Aida announced. The band obeyed, as they have learned, Kuroko's cooking skill specializes in deserts and soups. Even fish and meat, though she said she's not so confident in cooking chicken.

"Hai!" the group replied.

* * *

"So that's why we'll be changing our plans! Any questions?" Aida boomed. She was gleefully happy somehow.

"Yes! Why do we have to switch schools?!" Kagami yelled. It was already 9:09, so he was already recovered. And despite the time, he's no sleepy, not one bit. He was done sulking and he had no intention to sulk much longer nor to continue his sulking.

"'Cause I said so!"

"What happened to the school that looked forward to our arrival?!" Hyuuga jumped. If you're asking why and what's going on, he shall enlighten you.

First: She said they'll be switching schools when they have settled in some school. Second: They'll be switching the songs as well. And Third: The school they're going, like Seirin, is a well-known and prestigious school!

"I called them and they said it was alright, as they have not yet announced our arrival, which was good. But the principal was a bit disappointed; she was looking forward to seeing Kagami after all. And! The new member which is you Tetsu-chan." She feigned hurt.

"So, if we transfer, what school, Aida-san?" Kuroko asked.

"That's a secret!" Aida squealed.

"O-okay..?" Kiyoshi asked unsurely. You just gotta be careful when she's extremely happy sometimes, it could be because she finds it amusing to see the band's jaws drop of the revelations she reveals.

"Hai!" She squealed before pointing at the semi-colored heads. "Now! Tetsu-chan, Kagami! Listen carefully!" She said seriously. "The last song, I've decided, that you two will perform a duet! Right after Kuroko finishes her song, which means we'll be playing 5 songs."

"W-What!?"

"You heard me. Tetsu-chan? Will you be okay with that?" Aida asked as she made her puppy eyes.

"I don't mind at all." Kuroko sighed. She didn't want to get hurt, nor did she want the brunette to sulk and start her cries and hugs.

"Okay! The first 3 songs will be performed by us, without Tetsu-chan. The songs will change as the school requested. They wanted rock songs because it'll be like a night festival you see. It takes place around 4 o'clock and will end at 7 o'clock and as they requested, we will eat with them for dinner and we'll also play after our performance, and when I mean play, not the instruments but, play like how children play. They have stands there and lots of games prepared, so they told me to let all of us play." Aida said, looking intently at Kagami for any interruptions. But when she received none, she continued. "Basically, after singing, which would probably end at 5 something, we will join the students in playing fairs and stuff!" She said excitedly.

"So we can play?" Koganei asked, he was excited too.

"Yep!"

"Okay, okay! What about the songs?" Kagami interrupted. _'I don't like wasting my time.'_

"The 3 songs have been decided. The 4th would be Tetsu-chan's and the 5th would be a duet by you two. I'am sorry to inform you when we'll be performing in 3 days time, but please make a duet, that's what they have requested!"

"I don't mind."

"3 days!? What am I? Superman?!"

"It's okay Kagami-kun, we could start the 1st verse today and the chorus. Tomorrow for the 2nd verse and some intro. The notes will be tomorrow as well so we could teach them the tune and the other necessities."

"E-ehh?!"

"Alright! It's decided!" Concluded Aida cheerily. Kagami might protest so she gave him room for none. She was so smart!

"Come Kagami-kun, we have to make the lyrics and the tune. You are a composer, are you not?"

"I'am but.. Just not that talented." Kagami mumbled.

"That's why I'am here." Kuroko smiled.

* * *

"Ahh! I can't believe we finished the whole damn song! I thought you said only the 1st one!" Kagami groaned.

"Yes but, our ideas just popped out and when tomorrow comes, I'am too certain that we will forget the tune along with lyrics." Kuroko yawned as she covered her mouth.

For shit's sake it was already 3:43 AM in the morning, school's not there as it will be a Saturday tomorrow, so not much to worry. Though, Kuroko's worried of being sick as she usually sleeps at 8 o'clock and when she surpasses 10, she usually suffers from a fever and a migraine.

"Okay, I'm tired, I'll to my room now." Kagami grunted, his eyes were droopy and they looked as if it were to fall off. _'But I got to write a song with her.'_ So girly—yeah, he knows but hey, it's his first ya' know. Composing along with someone.

He's used to doing stuff by himself. He composes, he writes lyrics, he sings, he plays and he did that all by himself. But the feeling of someone to hold to, depend to was so far better. And besides, when he told her he'd do it alone, she replied with a frown _"You're not on your own. And besides, doing things together is so much better despite this being my first time as well. The more the merrier." _

Smiling in remembrance, he was awoken from his stupor by Kuroko's soft and gentle voice.

"Hai, I'll be heading towards my room as well. Oyasuminasai (Good night) Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, Oyasuminasai" Kagami grunted before leaving the living room.

Making sure to switch everything off, Kuroko went upstairs to brush her teeth then sleep along with Nigou. The dog was so sweet, he stayed up all night just to make sure his master's safe and have been keeping a distance at Kagami like what Kuroko instructed him to do.

Done brushing her teeth, she lay on her bed with Nigou, the dog snuggling closer like a child and a mother.

* * *

**Author's note: From now on my translations will be beside the romaji or whatever they call it, because I, too get tired from going to the author's note to see and understand the translation then go up to continue reading. I mean, it's such a hassle!**

**By the way, to the anonymous reviewers, would you use the same pen name so I could really thank you properly? It makes me so much happy knowing that despite you've got no account, you guys still continue on supporting me! So thank you! ;***

**I think the chapters are getting boring huh? , that's why the next would be cool! ****Someone's gonna appear soon :)**

**Thank you for your patience! **


	11. Passion

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you, thank you! I thought I'd update this one earlier 'cause I'll be out for a day to spend some time with my Uncle! It's his birthday and I like him 'cause like me, he loves animals too! I honestly think I have a stronger bond with him than my cousins but who am I to talk? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Passion**_

Today's the day. The day when the RED will perform and to Kuroko, her first appearance as a new member.

The two days went by too fast as they are now standing in the academy. Aida told them what school when they were travelling in the bus, but she totally caught them all off guard at the choice. And like what Kiyoshi thought, she treasured their jaw dropping and eyes like saucers appearances. Except Kuroko of course, though she widened her eyes slightly.

Kuroko sighed as she walked towards the academy. Nigou was left in the care of a daycare as dogs weren't allowed in the academy. Though it was for the best, it made her a bit sad. Halting, she looked around as she observed her environment.

Clean and big. There were trees and trash bins along the way. The building was grey and white, and their path way was cemented as the green grass were beside it.

"Welcome to Tou Academy!" a girl said proudly as she motioned for the group to follow her. "I'am Momoi Satsuki, and I shall be your tourist guide! Please come as I take you to places! Any questions will be entertained at the end of every discussion!"

'_What are we, tourists? It's just a damn school!'_

Nodding her head, Aida followed the girl as she started babbling. Walking around the school on their own would be a bad idea. The place was huge! They could be easily be lost.

"Like Seirin, Too academy is a prestigious school well-known for having a large freedom in their curriculum. It is also known for having a very lively culture as we, like you're school, Seirin, have a festival for every 2 months. It is also well-known for it's sport, specifically basketball. Recently, we have won the Final league and we are heading for Interhigh, Quarter finals." She said proudly.

The funny thing about the girl was, like Kuroko's hair, she had pink! It's so fuckin' amazing that one could have a natural color. But who is Kagami to talk? He had red hair!

* * *

After nearly an hour of touring, the girl led the group to a door, where she stood in front and faced the band.

"Please follow me. I shall introduce you to the faculty, then I shall take you to the stage where you will perform." She smiled. "And, who's the manager, may I ask?"

"That would be me. Aida Riko, a pleasure to meet you. We really didn't get to introduce ourselves didn't we? I'm sorry for being rude." She smiled sweetly before blowing her whistle and turning towards the band. "Introduce yourselves!"

"Kagami Taiga." He said boredly.

"Hyuuga Junpei."

"I'm Koganei Shinji, pleasure to meet ya!" he gave a salute.

"Izuki Shun, Rapunzel." He then laughed out loud "Get it? You have pink yet short hair and still I called you R—" before he could continue with his joke however, Hyuuga clamped his mouth unto Izuki, making no room for him to continue.

"Please forgive his idiocy." Aida said.

"Ahh, it's okay, it's nice to know you guys are lively." Momoi waved off.

"Kiyoshi Teppei." He smiled.

"I'am Tsuchida Satoshi, and this here—" he pointed towards Mitobe, "Is Mitobe Rinnosuke. He doesn't speak much so.."

"It's all right! And do you happen to be the new member, silent man? Everyone is buzzing with who is the eye of the storm!" She squealed.

"Umm.. That would be me, Momoi-san." Came a monotonous voice.

"Kyaa!" Momoi yelped. Where on earth did you come from?! She wanted to ask.

"I'am Kuroko Tetsumi. Please take care of us." She bowed.

"S-since wh-when have—"

"I've been here from the very beginning Momoi-san."

"…"

"…"

"Oh! U-umm, I'm sorry for being rude.. It's just that.. That never happened before." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "Anyways, this is the faculty, seems like the teachers are out but no worries, just stay on the couh and wait for them to return. If you excuse me, I have matters to attend to." She said as she gave them a curt bow before saying, "Do your best! I'am a fan too you know!" before running through the open door.

"Weird kid." Muttered Kiyoshi.

* * *

The fans squealed and yelled as the band got on stage. Like planned, they walked through the crowd and wave at them, smiling at them. But getting his jacket ripped out from his hands wasn't part of it. Kagami just waved at them, but that girl took it 'cause of her arm length. And then he was grumbling ever since.

Kuroko was hiding behind the stage with Koganei. Tsuchida and Mitobe were doing their jobs as head security as they push the girls back in line. Lucky her, she didn't face hell just yet.

Taking the microphone and positioning his guitar, Kagami grinned at them. God, how he loved music! He could just ignore everyone and everything else!

"Heey! You ready?!" Kagami smirked. He loved the feeling of music, though he's hearing squeals, he'll be singing soon enough.

"Hai!" the crowd answered.

"Jaa, let's start, shall we?" Kagami smirked. '_I hope this reaches your hearts.' _Well, he did want to inspire them to follow their dreams. Like his— No, he won't be thinking about that. Shaking his head, he looked at the crowd with a smirk. "Let's get this party started!"

Izuki tapped his drumsticks together. After the first beat came, the fans started squealing ten times worst. It was one of the best hits in Tokyo after all.

'_Uragiri no yuuyake  
Yakkai ni kara mitsuku ase wo  
Kirisaku you ni shite  
Machine wa sakebu you ni_

_Roar out louder!_

_Mukuchi na yousei wa soko ni iru _

_Roar out louder!_

_Tsunagi wa kudaketa ai no kakera'_

The fans sang along with Kagami. They memorized the whole shit pretty much badly. Taking a breath to make sure his voice becomes hoarse he continued.

'_Ah~ah Asahi wa noboru  
Yeah, biru no tanima  
Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa  
Muimi janai ano yume wo~oh'_

The drum's beats were so fast and precise. So wild and untamed. The guitarists smirked at the chorus. It was one of the best songs here in Tokyo. And they were the ones who made it. The song was addicting, to Hyuuga. The first he heard it, he despised it. But after hearing more and more, he was loving it more. And now, he loved that song the most.

'_Tabibito wa mou inai  
Déja vu no you na mainichi wo  
Toki hana tsuyou ni  
Machine ga kakenukeru yoake_

_Fairy ride_  
_Akuseru yousei wa fumikonda_  
_Fairy ride_  
_Nuguenai namida wo naga senai mama_

_Ah~ah Asahi wa noboru  
Yeah, yami wo mukete  
Ima kanjireba mieru no sa  
Muimi janai ano ashita~ah_

_Asahi wa noboru_  
_Yeah, suiheisen~oh_  
_Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa_  
_Muimi janai ano hikari'_

Taking a breath, knowing that this was his favorite part, he prepared his voice as he looked at Hyuuga, who gave him a nod. Nodding back, he smirked as he let his voice out.

_Ah~ah  
Oretachi ni wa mieteru monoga aru kitto  
Dare ni mo ubawarenai monoga aru hazusa  
Imi ga nai to omoeru koto ga aru kitto  
Demo ito wa soko ni kanarazu aru  
Muimi janai ano hita ga~ah_

Playing his part, Kagami strummed his electric guitar as smirked down at his baby. The damn thing cost him a fortune that was for sure. He named his electric guitar, his most prized possession, Zone.

His acoustic guitar was with Kuroko as she left hers in the apartment. He didn't mind at all, she was always special.

Blushing, he shook his thought as he played the guitar. He always loved music and when he was indulged in it, he wouldn't think of anything else. He'd sing and play with no care for any one. But he thought of Kuroko, which was so new.

'_Oh~ah Asahi wa noboru  
Yeah, yami wo nukete  
Ima kanjireba mieru no sa  
Muimi janai asno ashita~ah_

_Asahi wa noboru_  
_Yeah, suiheisen~oh_  
_Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa_  
_Muimi janai ano hikari~_

_Yeah~'_

Ending the song with his guitar, he turned to his fans. "Did'ya like that?!"

The crowd jumped and squealed as they replied with a 'yes'.

"I think you might like the next song, why don't you dance for me and the band yeah?"

Meanwhile at the backstage, Kuroko stared at Kagami with a smile. _'He's so confident and liked by everyone. I envy him a bit.' _She chuckled. "Ne, Aida-san."

"Tetsu-chan?"

"Kagami-kun is full of confidence and raw talent, isn't he?"

"Yeah.. He never took summer lessons, his voice is pure and natural. Why tetsu-chan?"

"I'm just curious. He's very different off and on stage."

"That he is.. He's an idiot when off stage no— He's an idiot no matter where and when. His passion for music just brings out the best in him. So when he starts singing, he ignores everything and everyone else as none of them matters when he's in his 'Music mode." She chuckled. "But, he said that he wanted to sing to inspire people. Do you know why Tetsu-chan? 'Cause he only said that same line to us when we were a band. 'I'll inspire people', he said."

"I'm sorry but that's what he told me as well."

"I see.. It must be personal."

"As it seems."

"Would you like some water Tetsu-chan?"

"No thank you.. I'm fine."

"Hit it!" Kagami yelled and as he did, Kuroko went back into looking at him with eyes of adoration.

'_He is truly a sincere person.'_

"This song's the wildest yet!" he yelled. "Izuki, let loose!" he looked at Izuki with a grin. And as Izuki played the drums, he's blood started boiling, he loved this song! It was crazy and wild, not to mention noisy and it was rock too! The school's preferred genre. It was only 4:18 yet he was sweating so much! It was only the second song too!

'_nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou  
hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni'_

Kagami smiled as Kiyoshi sang his verse. With the help of Koganei and Aida, his voice would be more of a loud whisper. The crowd went wild, he could spot a very irritated Tsuchida. But no time for that, music goes first.

'_You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout  
To be yourself 'til death, assure yourself  
You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout  
To be yourself 'til death, assure yourself'_

Kiyoshi sang. Though Kagami could do it, he's still the guitarist, so he has to trust Kiyoshi. They only played this song once since it was tiring and required a lot of strength and stamina. Especially in Kagami and Izuki's case. He wanted to sing Kiyoshi's part so badly, but Kiyoshi seemed to do a good job at that. He, like Kagami, was good in English after all.

'_asu o ushinatte shimau ka mo shirenai kakegae no nai ima ni se o mukenai  
kono koe ga douka todoku you ni sakebitsuzukete'ta yo  
oikakeru tabi ni dandan tooku natte nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte  
sukitootte iru no ni mienai mukougawa te o nobashitsuzuketa'_

Kagami grinned as he noticed Kiyoshi will echoing on the next verse.

'_nakinagara warau hibi to rinne no hate ni kono te o nobasu yo'_

The crowd sang along, jumping and dancing like what Kagami told them to do. The girls were squealing while the boys were rocking their heads back and forth and some were even stomping their feet to the beat. The tune and the guitar, even the beats were just so catchy.

'_nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou  
hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni  
nejimagaru hikari o abite yurari yurari tadayoinagara  
barabara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroiatsume tobitatsu yo_

_shinka shitsuzukeru vision no hate ni ittai nani ga midaseru no darou ka  
kono koe ga douka todoku you ni sakebitsuzukete'ta yo'_

Kagami smirked again as he noticed Kuroko looking at him. He could blush and faint on the spot, but she was listening, he could actually make her like him by his music! _'We do share a lot in common'_

'_nakinagara warau hibi to rasen no ao ni kono te o nobasu yo _

_kurayami o tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukande'ku..._

_arukitsuzukeru...sono saki ni mieru hikari o motomete'_

He's grin got bigger as his favorite part came. His guitar solo with Kiyoshi on back-up. Strumming the guitar as he changed notes, he just mouthed Kiyoshi's words as he is not allowed to sing since it was Kiyoshi's part.

He's baby was so good! He knew it was worth his money! Some think he's insane as he named his baby Zone. It was a cool name. Unique like the guitar he is and like he's player. But that's not why they think he's insane huh? He just named a guitar. A damned thing.

'_tatoe donna mirai da to shite mo ichido-kiri no tabi da kara  
arukitsuzukeru...sono saki ni mieru hikari o motomete  
nejimagaru hikari o abite yurari yurari tadayoinagara  
barabara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroiatsume tobitatsu yo'_

He prolonged. Izuki continued drumming, Kagami continued playing his guitar while they waited for Kiyoshi to finish his part.

As the last note was hit, the fans started yelling and cheering. Kagami smirked. He kept their attention on them the whole time, not like the otherwise had happened. They must be hyped up.

"Ya still alive?!" Kagami yelled. Trying to buy some time to let Izuki rest his arms a bit. It had been a while since they last played this song and honestly, his fingers are a bit tired. But the band still seemed hyped up, if their smirks are anything to go by.

Their last song wasn't that rocky, they had to let them calm down since they'll be having a 20-minute break before Kuroko will her appearance. And as what he heard, her song would be soft, not like the rock songs they played.

"RED! RED! RED! RED! RED!" The crowd chanted.

"Yeah! Izuki! The next song please!" Kagami yelled.

Drumming the drums with all his might Izuki smirked. Aida purposely picked their favorite songs. Hyuuga loved the 1st, Kagami love the 2nd, and the third song was loved by Izuki. He loved it because, the beats of the drums were confusing to others who heard it but to him, it was so easy!

Kagami's played his guitar as he waited for his cue. Preparing himself, he smirked as he started to play. This song was where Kiyoshi was useful too, he along with the rest would be the back-up singers.

_nee kimi wa dou shite naiteru no?  
oshiete yo boku ni dake ni_

_kodoku futari de wakeaeba_  
_hora, kimi ni egao ga modoru_

_dakara ima wa subete o wasurete  
kimi no tame ni utaou, saa_

Smirking, Izuki played the drums fluidly. He hit the right notes on the right times. Looking at Hyuuga, he chuckled mentally at the sight. Though this song was short, at least 3 minutes long, Hyuuga still had difficulty believing that Izuki's beats were easy yet confusing. His bass was catching up, as he got it louder as he stroked. Hitting his drums harder, he smiled as Kagami continued singing.

_yume no (hana o) sakasemashou  
(kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made  
(hana o) sakasemashou  
kokoro o odorasete_

_yume no (hana o) sakasemashou_  
_(zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara_  
_(hana o) sakasemashou_  
_kono omoi kanjite_

Kiyoshi smirked, despite not singing much, his voice ain't bad. But then again, he sang along with Hyuuga and Izuki on the echoing part.

_datte kimi ga kanashii kao sureba  
boku mo sou kanashikute_

_nee, kimi no egao o mireba hora_  
_mata, boku mo egao ni nareru_

_dakara ima wa subete o wasurete_  
_kono toki o tanoshimou ima koko kara_

Kagami grinned like a mad man, he just loved his voice in this song. It goes high and then gets husky.

_yume no (hana o) sakasemashou  
(kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made  
(hana o) sakasemashou  
kokoro o odorasete_

_yume no (hana o) sakasemashou_  
_(zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara_  
_(hana o) sakasemashou_  
_kono omoi kanjite_

Izuki continued his solo along with the guitarists. Kiyoshi pressed the piano as well, adjusting his sound to match and sound like a bass guitar to make the bass clearer. Kagami, was grinning as always, making sure to show the crowd his baby. His Zone.

Nearing on his cue, he breathed in.

'_yume no (hana o) sakasemashou  
(zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara  
(hana o) sakasemashou  
kono omoi kanjite'_

Raising his voice a bit higher, he sang.

_yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete  
(kitto) kono yoru wa owaranai  
(hana wa) sakimidarete  
ima o wasurenaide_

_yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete_  
_(zutto) boku ga soba ni iru kara_  
_(hana wa) sakimidarete_  
_kono omoi kanjite zutto_

Prolonging his note as he waited for the cue of the drummer, he raised his microphone as did his voice. Once the cue had passed, he stopped singing as he continued his guitar playing.

It was a very funny thing, the crowds were singing along despite the song had ended. They sang the chorus one more time before cheering and squealing.

Although she should be smiling, she was damn nervous to actually smile. After a few minutes of break, she would be the one singing alone! Well, except the musicians since she would play after all. She will be playing an acoustic as she'd sing.

"Alright! Only 2 more songs and we'll be playing students!" Kagami yelled through microphone. "After our little break, you'll finally know who our new member would be!" He announced as he bowed and exited the stage to where Kuroko and Aida would be

* * *

Sighing, he twisted his head back and forth and then he rotated it. While Izuki stretched his arms and fingers as he played with his stretch ball. Everyone had one stretch ball given by Aida. She instructed them to crush it while they have a break. You gotta admit though, the things are really appreciated, especially to the drummer and guitarists.

"Minna-san (Everyone) You did a very good job." Kuroko smiled.

"Really Hime-chan?" Kiyoshi asked as he gave her a hug.

"Hai. It was fantastic." She smiled as she looked up to see Kiyoshi, as he kissed her forehead. They were still in a hugging position by the way.

"Oi! Stop acting like lost lovers!" Kagami said as Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"Ahh~ Sorry! But I really can't help it! It won't matter if Hime-chan gets a boyfriend because either way, I'd still kiss her and hug her too!" Kiyoshi said in a sing-song voice.

He kissed Kuroko's cheek before ruffling her hair a bit. Kuroko frowned at him, which earned her a chuckle from the other. Walking towards Aida, the band sat on the chairs as Aida and Kuroko gave them their hand towels and water bottles.

As Kuroko distributed Izuki's bottle, he looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Kuroko-chan, you have to be prepared okay? Kagami made the crowd quite excited." Izuki said as he smiled at her."

"Hai. I'll not disappoint you."

"Oi!" Aida yelled as she made her way to the duo. "You are not doing this for Izuki, Tetsu-chan! Not for the band either! You are doing this for yourself so don't think we'd be disappointed! Doing your best is enough to tell us you are serious." Aida said.

There was a pause for a while, before Kuroko's answer sliced the silence. "H-Hai. I will do my best as you have had." Kuroko smiled. Aida replied with a smile as well before looking at Izuki as she pointed a finger at him.

"And you! Don't give her ideas!"

"Yes ma'am." Izuki groaned.

Kuroko smiled at the group. They were unique and free. A band formed from friendship and faith. This.. This was family. She felt loved, welcomed and warm.

"Okay! We only have 15 minutes more! Kagami and Kuroko, prepare yourselves as well as the band! I'll be out for a minute to check the security." Aida said.

"Hai." They replied as they leaned back at their chairs and gulped their water.

"Hime-chan, have fun 'kay? Kiyoshi asked as he gave Kuroko a goofy smile.

"Of course Kiyo-chan." Kuroko replied.

In all honesty, she did want to be having fun. Yelling at the fans as she gives them a smirk or a smile, just like Kagami. But her anxiety never allowed her to do that.

When she was anxious or nervous, she'd twirl her hair and put on a good behavior. Though she was stoic like always on the outside, she was completely in turmoil in the inside. Something she was grateful for as it made people know that her emotions could never be read or her emotions were very, very hard to read, though Kiyoshi manages to read her, but he's a childhood friend, so he's an exception.

"Kuroko! You better sing great okay!?" Kagami yelled all of a sudden, his face red. The yell made Kuroko jump slightly as Kiyoshi hid his smile.

"H-Hai!" Kuroko answered like a soldier. _'He's gonna punch when I fail?!'_

"You and I have shared dreams, so you better know what to do! You were the one who wanted to inspire people along with me!" Kagami reminded. "So you better do a good job!"

"I.. Understand Kagami-kun, but like what Aida-san said, I'll be doing this for myself." Kuroko answered seriously, her eyes swirling with determination. And that look made Kagami smirk _'That's it.'_

"Sounds good." Kagami smiled, the red still on his face.

"Ano, why is Kagami-kun red?" Kuroko asked.

At that question, everyone looked at the red-head. And indeed, true to her question, he was blushing!

"Am not!" He yelled as he glared at her, but that did little as her legs were curved in a very small smirk. But thanks to Kagami's eyes, he was able to see it very clearly.

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun.." She said, knowing for the first time that she was the cause of it. Though she thought he was embarrassed and she was the cause, Kagami blushed because of his 'small' crush.

"Seriously! I-It's just so hot!" Kagami yelled.

"Riiight…" Kiyoshi chirped as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, an action that went unnoticed by a Kuroko drinking her vanilla shake happily. _'Aida's spoiling her tad too much.'_

Kagami blushed harder, the blush threatening to swallow his face. Kiyoshi chuckled lowly under his breath at the sight. Kagami was so like Kiyoshi when he had a little crush on Kuroko. He'd stutter, blush, be jealous over little things, craved her attention and mostly, convince himself that it's just a 'small' crush. Kagami was like an open book, but Kuroko's inability to socialize with some people disallowed her to understand the obvious signs the red-head was giving.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun~ You'll find the right moment to strike! So go for it!" Kiyoshi announced loudly.

Kagami glared at him all the while with his blush, though it was starting to wear off.

"Tetsu-chan! Your'e break's over!" Aida yelled as she ran towards Kuroko. "Come on! You're gonna sing and I'am super excited to hear you again!" Aida squealed.

"Ah.. Hai." Kuroko answered calmly despite the growing worry inside her. Unconsciously, she started to twirl her hair around her finger.

Kiyoshi, forever familiar with the move, placed his hand on top of her gently before giving her a smile "You don't need to be nervous. If they will hate you, which I highly doubt they would, don't mind them. Being you is more important." Kiyoshi said. The last part was a copy actually, of what Kuroko told him when they were young.

He remembered that day like yesterday but now isn't really the time for that. He kissed Kuroko's forehead before hugging her gently. "It's going to be all right. Have faith in yourself 'kay?" He asked as he glanced down at the girl.

Kuroko sighed with a smile. _'Guess he knows me too much.' _ "Hai. I'll do my best."

Unwrapping his arms, he watched as Kuroko got on stage with Kagami's guitar. The stage had been set with the chair and microphone. Looking at her with a proud grin, he saw a Kuroko radiating anxiety, joy, excitement, passion and lastly pride.

"That's my girl." He muttered.

Placing a hand on her beating heart, she held the microphone as she gave them her speech, just like what Aida told her.

Standing in front of the crowd, she smiled. _"Have faith in yourself." _That's what Kiyoshi said and so far, his advices worked.

* * *

**Author's note: Did'Ya like it? Someone's gonna make an appearance the next chapter! **

**These are the songs in order:**

**Uragiri no Yuuyake by Theatre Book (the song's really addictive)**

**BLUE by ViViD**

**Yume no Hana by Kenji Nojima (Kaichou wa Maid-sama actually, UxMishi)**

**Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon!**


	12. Who you?

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: Hello! Sorry, for the late update, I was a bit distracted with my family.. But that's my problem, you just sit, and chill!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Who you?**_

Kuroko held the microphone tighter, she was motivated a while ago with Kiyoshi's advice but all that went to the window as she faced the excited looking crowd. Not only that, unlike before, the crowd was much bigger! Maybe they wanted to humiliate her for entering RED, maybe they didn't like a girl other than Aida and maybe—

"My name is K-Kuroko Tetsumi." She said, breaking out of her reverie of negativity and for the first time in 16 years, Kuroko Tetsumi stuttered. Though she was stoic like every other day, the pressure was building in. They were holding out cameras and the guys seemed doubled unlike before. _'Like I thought, they hate me.'_

"I joined the week before and this will be my first performance with the band. I won't say I'm horrible at singing nor will I say that I'm the best. How I sing, how I sound.. That's for you to decide and I respect your opinions as we are all different." She sighed inwardly. Just a few more words then she could ignore everyone and sing.

"Though I'm new, one thing is for sure. I'll do my very best. I'll sing with all my might and hope that my words would resonate within you. RED is band with the sole purpose of inspiring people. Telling them that there's tomorrow. So, without further adieu, I give you my music as I have made it and composed it on my own." She finished with a smile. She was proud right now, she could even taste Kiyoshi's pride as well. He believed in her, that she could do it. She can make it.

Closing her eyes, waiting for any opinion they throw at her, waiting for the bad comments that she would have to tolerate.

But, there came none. Instead, all she heard wasthe applause the crowd gave. Opening her eyes, she eyes the crowd. Some were whistling, some were wearing grins and smiles. And that made her smile as she bowed.

'_Have faith in myself.'_

Settling on her chair, she positioned the guitar as she lowered the microphone on her preferred height. Once satisfied, she looked at the crowd once again, allowing her smile to be placed upon her lips.

She then started to play the guitar as the crowd settled.

_Sunao na uta ga utaenai  
kazari tsukete shimau kara  
Itsu kara konna ni raku ni  
jibun mamoru koto wo oboeta no  
_

So far, this was her favorite song. She made it when she was in middle school and when she started crying over her lost stuffed toy. She was silly that time. Stoic and impassive for as long as she can remember, yet cried at the lost of her pink elephant toy. She also cried because she was all confused about growing up. She didn't want to leave mommy and daddy...

_Kotei kara mieru sora  
kimi ni wa nani iro ni utsu  
Tada maashiro na kumo demo toki ni  
maakuro ni kaetaku naru  
Ikanai SKY CHORD mukashii nara atta noni  
Kakushita SKY CHORD dare no sei demo naku jibun_

Strumming the guitar, she closed her eyes as she allowed music in this moment. Inhaling, she continued.

_Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da_

She continued singing, not minding the feeling of being watched. But what made her want to open her eyes was the fact that she could feel someone watching her closely. Very closely. Izuki and Kiyoshi were on stage as well for performing the tunes so she didn't suspect any of them. It could be Aida, but she was in front along with the rest preferring to stay in front then the backstage. Ignoring the feeling, she continued.

_Asa made okite itakatta  
Modokashii kodomo no koro  
Ima wa jikan ni owarete  
nemuru koto sura dekinai de iru__  
__ikanai SKY CHORD mukashii nara atta noni  
Nakushite SKY CHORD kimi ni oshiete hoshii yo_

_Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori_  
_Taisetsu na mono ga aru no_  
_Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama_  
_otona ni natte yukun da_

Softening her voice a bit, she prepared her vocal cords as she sang.

_Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte  
Wakatteru yo arukidase  
Zutto no oto ni ga iteta moji wa  
Kawatte nanka inai no_

The crowd screamed and yelled as she took a sneak peak. They were swaying their arms as it was raised high. The girls' eyes were sparkling from adoration, but as she sees them, it looks as if they were looking at her angrily. And although the song was new to them, some started to already sing the chorus of the first verse.

_Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wo mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da_

_Kodomo no mama ja iranai_

And with that she finished. She opened her eyes to see that they were silent. _'I knew it.. They hate me.' _ She thought. _'But at least I had faith in mys—'_

She was interrupted from her stupor by applauses and a few yells. Kuroko stood as she heard her name being chanted all over again.

"Kuro! Kuro! Kuro! Kuro!" The crowd shouted and cheered.

Kuroko bowed at the crowd as she gave them a smile and no, not like the small smiles nor the twitching smiles, a real, noticeable smile. And while she was there, Kagami was in front of her, obviously unnoticed.

'_She was so good. Arggh! I could listen to her forever!' _Kagami ruffled his red hair as he looked at Kuroko again. She was so small when you see her from here, but one could tell how elegant and beautiful the girl was. Her pale complexion, her soft teal locks, her eyes full of sincerity and honesty and even her smiles and simple gest— Kagami let his thoughts out. It was doing him no good to focus on her when they would have to sing their last song together. _'Keep cool Taiga!'_ he scolded himself mentally.

"Thank you for listening." Kuroko bowed as she smiled at them again. Nope, she was smiling the whole time.

At the statement, the crowd chanted her name again, and at that, Kuroko was lost of what to do, Kagami chuckled, _'It's her first.'_

Standing up, he headed towards the stage. Once he was just right next to Kuroko, he took the microphone, politely of course, and said.

"Oii! You're awfully loud!" he grinned.

'_Kagami-kun is very different when he's performing. What Aida-san said was true. He loves music dearly.' _Kuroko smiled as he looked at a very happy Kagami.

"Kuroko and I will do a duet, would that satisfy you?" He said as looked at Kuroko momentarily and saw a smile on her face. _'Cute.'_ He blushed. Shaking his thoughts again, Kagami motioned for Kuroko to start as Kiyoshi handed her microphone.

"Let's go, Kuroko!"

"Hai" She chuckled.

_tsukareta karada hodoku VANILLA to kaze to, kimi to katatta yume_

_itsuka yakusoku no bashou he yukou_

They sang together. This song was made from their experiences when they were together, not romantically. Their little meetings in Maji Burger, their shared dreams, Kagami's dog troubles and a whole lot more. Kuroko chuckled in remembrance of Kagami's dog troubles. It was just so funny.

_bukatsukaeri itsumo no mise madogiwa no seki ni suwatte_

_ironna hanashi shitari damattari VANILLA SHAKE nomi nagara_

_boku wa kehai wo hisome kimi wo odorakasete shimau_

_kono koro sore mo atari mae ni natte_

_TEAMMATE rashiku natte kita_

'_Stay focused, Kagami.' _ He thought to himself. He just couldn't keep his eyes on the crowd.

_guuzen no deai kamo shirenai_

_dakedo hitsuzen wo shinjitemo ii yo na_

_soshite boku-tachi wa ima wo seiippai_

_ase wo muguu koto mo wasuresou ni_

Kuroko took note of Kagami being second voice and observed his voiced when he sang and like what she suspected, their voices complemented the other greatly. Kagami's soft yet powerful voice and Kuroko's calm and soft voice did well.

_houkago iki ga tsumaru kurai no netsu ga mune ni nagarekonde_

_manatsu no hikari no youna ashita he te wo nobashita_

_tsukareta karada hodoku VANILLA to kaze to, kimi to katatta yume_

_itsuka yakusoku no bashou he yukou_

They both sang. Stopping on her cue, she smiled. This was so far favorite of the song; Kagami's part. He would be rapping and Kuroko will be like the second voice. She loved this part, he's voice was so.. Cool. Both looking at the other, the faced the other fully as he started his part.

_ore-tachi ga mezasu choujou tayasui wake nado nai genjou_

_every day itsumo every time zutto_

_agaite migaite mazu wa koujou_

_natsu no mae to chigaundatte_

_sore wa minna onaji datte_

_dakara motto tsuyoku natte ukete tatsusa nando demo_

_jakuten kyouka fuan kaishou ichinichi zutsu kanzen nenshou_

_kiai irete kimochi irete_

_kinou no jibun ni mazu wa kaishou_

_aseru dake ja dame nandatte_

_kitto hitotsu hitotsu tsukamu ndatte_

_ashita motto toberu jibun ato ni natte kizutsuku kara (kitto nareru kara)_

Chuckling together, they continued to sing. They were happy. And even though they were still face to face, Kagami was given more of a reason to blush. But despite that, he was smiling and so was her. Unknown to a grinning man.

A man with his eyes set on none other than Kuroko herself. Clicking his phone open, he looked at a girl with bright teal hair. Looking back and forth at Kuroko and the girl, he smiled. A smile he never gave unless it's for _that_ certain teal-haired girl.

'_I haven't seen you in a while.. Good thing you dropped your picture by accident, otherwise I'd never find you.'_

_nidoto nai kono kisetsu wo onaji kaze no naka de_

_kuyashisa mo norikoeteku_

_nakama-tachi to issho ni_

_houkago iki ga tsumaru kurai no netsu ga mune ni nagarekonde_

_manatsu no hikari no youna ashita he te wo nobashita_

_tsukareta karada hodoku VANILLA to kaze to, kimi to katatta yume_

_sore wa hajimatte iru_

_mou sugu sono toki ga kuru_

_kitto yakusoku no bashou he yukou_

Once the song ended, the duo looked at the other. Both were sweating and smiling. Kuroko approached Kagami and did something even she herself didn't know she was capable of; Gave Kagami a hug. Though it was in a friendly way, they couldn't help but blush.

Other than Kiyoshi and Nigou, no one really had much physical contact with her and this was so new 'cause she's the one starting it.

Kagami couldn't help but notice her blush and blushed ten times redder. He was happy somehow as he liked the feeling Kuroko in his arms. _'I'm so sappy.'_

Breaking out of the contact, she faced Kagami and smiled "Thank you, Kagami-kun, for giving me this opportunity."

"Nah.. You d-deserved it." He grinned, still with his blush.

Both turned towards the crowd and gave a bow.

* * *

"Kyyaa! Tetsu-chan you were so great!" Momoi yelled as she escorted the group to the faculty for a break.

It was already around 5:01 and dinner would be at 6:30. Though they were far from dinner, the band couldn't help but be hungry.

"Hey! Only I can call her that! Back off!" Aida yelled in fury as she took a step in front of Kuroko.

"You don't own her. Besides, I'm sure she likes me better, my curves are proof of that!" She snapped back as she smiled at Kuroko.

Aida, beet red from anger and embarrassment retorted to the questioning. "If you like her, why didn't you go hugging her when you first met!?"

"I was a tourist! I'd be rude to go hugging her when I'm supposed to be a professional." She answered smoothly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Bad Aida-san, suggesting that I should hug her when I'm doing my job. Such a bad, bad girl." She mocked.

"What'dya say?!"

"You're definitely not deaf." She huffed. Ignoring the screaming manager, she made her way to an oblivious Kuroko who was at the moment enjoying Izuki's lame jokes.

She was in between Kagami and Kiyoshi, the two acting like bodyguards but Kiyoshi's smiling face and Kagami's scowling one, it gave all that away. Izuki was just in front of Kuroko, looking back at her occasionally to tell her jokes. It was obvious that she was laughing not because of the jokes but because of how lame it was but though the guy seemed to understand that, he was happy as no one laughs at his jokes quite often.

"And then she said 'I'm glad I know sign language, it's pretty handy' Hahaha!" He laughed as Kuroko gave a small chuckle. Kagami seemed annoyed but, he could bear with it.

Looking at Kuroko, she couldn't help but smile. _'You better treat her right you idiot. She's very cute and pretty. Talented too.'_

"Ne! Tetsu-chan!" She approached.

Kuroko looked at Momoi, smiling a bit. Ever since her performance, she's been smiling, though not as big as before, but definitely smiling.

"Hai?"

"We are here already! The faculty! After taking a break, you'll be joining the students and their fairs! Then we'll have dinner all together with the school's staff!" She said cheerily.

"I understand but.., Shouldn't be it be Aida-san hearing this?"

"Yep! But she's busy making flames with her mouth!" She said as she waved her hands and opening her mouth in a mock action.

"Oiii! You melon, I heard that!" Aida yelled as she was being held back by Tsuchida and Hyuuga.

"At least you get to be the cupboard." She retorted.

"Y-You!—" Hyuuga clamped her mouth with fist hand as he told her to calm the hell down.

"Anyways, were here!" Momoi squealed as she opened a door.

The room was air conditioned and was pretty neat. The windows reveal the school's activities as they could see students laughing all the while running. There were 3 couches all colored in olive green and there was a television and a table too.

"Is it really okay to be here? We're all sweaty and stuff.." Mumbled Kiyoshi.

"Of course! If you were to leave, all our efforts of cleaning this room would be wasted!" she pouted. "Come sit, relax and enjoy, I'll be serving snacks and then you guys can play!"

"Really?!" Koganei excitedly said.

"Yep! Excuse me for a while, I'll go get your snacks!" She as she left the room.

"You know for a change, I think I like royal treatment." Kagami mumbled.

"Indeed." Hyuuga sighed.

The group were just sitting there, waiting for the bubble-gum kid, in Hyuuga's opinion, to appear with mouth-watering snacks. This school was prestigious like Seirin, but they were far more experienced than their school.

"Kagami-kun is a basketball player right?" Kuroko asked out of the blue.

Kagami looked at Kuroko, which was besides him, he wanted to be near her after all "Yeah." He shrugged.

"Since when did you start?"

"Middle school. Back then, these guys were 1st years. I joined the basketball then we made it to the finals. We were on 2nd place, 1st place goes to this school. I was the best power forward that time.."

"So you are not the best anymore?"

"Seems like it. We handed the basketball to others who wanted to play. I love basketball but music was more loved. It turned out all of us had the passion and I started the band. Coincidentally, we all knew how to play instruments."

"So Kagami-kun no longer plays basketball?"

"I play, though not in competitions, just for fun along with them." He waved off.

"I see.. Have you competed against this school?"

"Yeah.. This was our opponent for the finals but we lost to them by 3 points. My title was then given to their ace."

"Are you sad about that?"

"Not actually. Like I said, I love basketball, but I love music more… Why are you asking anyways?" _'Is she interested in me?' _ He thought, unable to tame the smirk on his face. He could be blushing, but he's confident.

"I wanted to learn about the past of the band. So you guys started out as team mates?"

"Yeah." He sulked mentally. _'You're giving me false hope, yet I fall for it even though I knew.'_

Silence enveloped them again as they sat comfortably. Kiyoshi played with Kuroko's hair, the said girl not minding as he twirled it around his fingers and would pat her occasionally.

"I'm back!" Momoi declared as she went to the table to place the food. "Peanut butter jelly sandwiches and orange juice!"

"Thank you, Momoi-san." Kuroko said with her now stoic face and voice.

'_I wanted her to smile.. Oh well.' _ She pouted, but recovered quite quickly.

"Hai! Help yourselves!, I'll be in the bathroom outside, on the left at the end of the hallway, if you'll be needing me.. Well for emergencies… Anyways, excuse me."

The group nodded and allowed her to go out. At the girl's absence, the band returned to their laid-back selves. It was Too Academy, they had a reputation to keep after all. The group grabbed some of the sandwiches given, grabbing some juice as well as they started to talk and make jokes, in Izuki's case, mind you.

Kuroko, though, simply stared at the happy, eating bunch and smiled a bit. Her family was a very warm and welcoming one. That's how she likes it.

Looking at the plate with only 1 sandwich left, she just smiled as Kagami took it and hugged it. Well, that's the Kagami everyone knew. The eating monster Kagami.

'_He holds so many titles..' _ Kuroko chuckled.

Kiyoshi watched as Kuroko's face changed from happy then to amusement then, to a look of hunger. Looking at her face, he chuckled. Grabbing his bag, Kiyoshi took out a paper bag and gave it to Kuroko with a smile. "I have some Oreos and Pocky in there. There's also vanilla shake, Hime-chan. Help yourself."

Kiyoshi then watched as Kuroko's expression changes from shocked to excitement then finally confusement.

"Thank you.. But you didn't really have to, Kiyo-chan.." Kuroko mumbled.

She was thankful for the food, it was all her favorite nonetheless, but really? She's starting to think that Kiyoshi is her father wherein she's the precious daughter. But that's not how he sees their relationship. He told her that it's more of a brother-sister relationship, and boy, Kiyoshi had a sister complex, he even admitted that.

"Hahaha.. It's okay.." He shrugged as he patted her hair.

"Hey! You're spoiling her too much!" Kagami huffed, hugging 4 sandwiches near to his chest. Momoi only gave them 10, they didn't know Kagami was an eating-monster so you can't really blame her.

"Not at all. Hime-chan is allergic to peanut and she isn't a fan of powdered drinks. It makes her throat itchy." He chuckled.

"I see.. What else are you allergic to?" Aida chirped in, leave it to Aida to be interested in anything related to Kuroko.

"I can't really remember.. Kiyo-chan usually knows so…"

"I see.."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a probably, sixteen-year old boy. The intruder entered and closed the door, looking at the band lazily as he leaned on the door.

The band looked at the intruder. He stood just like Kagami's height, but is probably taller by 2 inches. The intruder looked at the band boredly but as the band observed, those eyes turned all sparkly and lively as those pair of eyes settled on something, someone rather. As the band followed his gaze, they were surprised to look at a very happy Kuroko, unaware of it all.

The band placed their eyes back on the intruder, surprised to see him smiling, showing perfect pearls of white. The intruder then, made his way towards Kuroko, a move that activated Kiyoshi's protective, brother side.

Surprised, Kiyoshi placed a hand over the guy before he could proceed any further.

"Who are you?" He asked seriously. But he was ignored as the guy made his way to a very contented Kuroko. How? He had no idea. As the intruder made his way to Kuroko, he along with Kagami were ready to pounce, but wiate dfor a perfdect timing.

"Tetsu! I missed you!" the boy said as he hugged Kuroko, not minding the group as they stared daggers at him.

Kuroko, unknown the event, just looked up and stared at the stranger. Stopping her sipping, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as she has nothing to say to a stranger. But then again, he was hugging so she opened her mouth, but yet again she was used to be hugged by Kiyoshi, she even hugged Kagami. But that was different, right?

Deciding to just observe, she closed her mouth and allowed the events to come as she noticed that this guy knew her. But to her, he was just a stranger. _'Maybe his face will help..' _Looking at the boy, she continued observing.

He had short blue locks, dark skin, muscular and tall, his smile never wavering as he hugged Kuroko a bit tighter. '_He is handsome like Kagami' _she thought, but blushed completely as she thought about it again. _'What is wrong with me? I admire Kagami-kun like how a kouhai would admire his senpai.. That's all there is to it.'_

"Ano.." Kuroko mumbled as she looked up. "Please let go.." she said nonchalantly, still with her blush, making the intruder chuckle.

"You're still so adorable despite the years.. Still talented too." He muttered, they were in hugging position by the way.

"Oii! Kisama (A rude way of saying 'you') What are you doing here? This faculty is strictly for this band!" Aida yelled as she approached the two.

"Who are you even?!" Kagami asked, his anger boiling.

The boy looked at them and gave them a lazy grin. Letting go of Kuroko, he placed his hand around her waist and kissed her.

_The boy kissed her._

_The boy kissed her._

_The boy kissed her._

_The boy kissed her._

'_A stranger kissing my Hime…' _ Kiyoshi was ready to start a fight along with a seriously angry Kagami, but what he said caught him and the rest totally off-guard.

"The name's Aomine Daiki. It's Aomine for you and Daiki for Kuroko." He said with a grin, as he broke contact with Kuroko, thouhh his hand firmly holding a very wide-eyed and red Kuroko.

"Huh?! What the hell are you yappin' all about?!" Kagami yelled.

"To put it simply, I'm Kuroko's boyfriend."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed.. Especially the ending**.. **I was a bit of a hurry you see.. I had to go to my school and pick up something for my enrollment.. And in case you're wondering, I actually made up the fact that Kuroko is allergic to peanut.. I don't know if it's true but in my fic, she'll be allergic to it.. Same goes for the orange juice.**

**Songs:**

**Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion**

**Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no naka : Yuuki Ono and Ono Kensho (Kuroko and Kagami's duet song ;*) **

**I didn't use the whole lyrics for the Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no naka, I didn't wanna use the whole chapter for songs.. :))**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	13. Little Sister

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry! I know, ****I know, I'm getting later by the second but you see, here in my country, school's around the block! I think I only have around 3 weeks before my nightmare begins. I've been reading my books and naming my stuff. I'm still in the process of buying my materials though but whatever! **

**The chapter's is here!** ******But it seems I'll be updating a bit slower since, like what I told you, I have no laptop nor computer, so yeah, I pretty much don't have anything other than an Xbox. Got addicted to Bleach by the way, I love that damned game.**

******By the way to danny, an anonymous reviewer : ********Thank you so, so much! the very fact you guys are reading my crap is enough to make me damn proud! It's nice to know that you're having fun, actually, I never really laughed when I made some scenes maybe 'cause I know what's happening or it's just lame.. But anyways, thank you for liking this one so far!**

******And to all of you guys who are wondering, the Generation of Miracles are going to appear but Kise and Midorima is what I'm not so sure.. But don't worry, I'm putting them somewhere! I mean, Kuroko no Basket feels empty without the semi-colored heads! Haha!**

******By the way, if I didn't reply to some of you guys, feel free to tell me 'cause I like talking to you!**

******Thank you for all the reviews! It fed my motivation!**

****** Thank you so, so much! ********I love you guys! And I ain't joking, I really do!**

* * *

_** Little Sister**_

"…"

Aomine grinned lazily at the band.

"…"

Aomine still grinned at them.

"…"

Aomine held his laughter as he retorted to grinning.

"What the hell?!" The whole band _finally _screamed.

And it was music to Aomine's ears.

Aomine couldn't do it any longer. It was bad to hold down your laughter, it damages your bladder, or so his fortune cookie said. So, he laughed whole-heartedly, all the while clutching his stomach as he rolled on the floor giving the angry band a point of his finger.

Wherein he continued his laughing, Kuroko continued to blush where the band turned red from anger and literally, you could see Kiyoshi and Kagami's ears steaming. Kuroko could chuckle if she wanted to, she can even be laughing. But she was embarrassed as the intruder, Aomine, gave them a wrong idea.

'_I don't even know him..'_

"Haha! You! Y-You should see t-the l-lo-look o-on your faces— Hahaha!" He continued laughing. Tears threatening to fall as he did so.

"Hime-chan! I thought you said you weren't in a relationship!" Kiyoshi pointed a finger at a red Kuroko, his brother mode, on. He can ignore the guy for a while. Besides, Kagami was already making a hole on his head by placing his intense eyes unto the intruder. Aomine, his name. But seems like the guy was oblivious to the enraged Kagami.

"I did!" Kuroko retorted, still red, which gave Kiyoshi the impression that she was lying. "He is lying.. I don't even know him.." Kuroko mumbled as she looked at Kiyoshi straight in the eye. A trait to tell the person that she was dead serious, she doesn't even joke! Besides, her red tints were gone.

"I see.." Kiyoshi sighed in relief. But then again, "B-but he knows you!" Kiyoshi pointed a finger at a still laughing Aomine.

"I don't know why.. But I can assure you, I have never met him.." Kuroko mumbled. All this was making her tired. Grabbing her vanilla shake, she sat on the couch like before and sipped. _'So noisy.. Just like children..'_

Thinking for a reason, he found an answer. Looking away from Kuroko, he looked at the now grinning Aomine. "Hahaha.." Kiyoshi laughed dryly. _'He's done laughing huh? Boy, you're giving me more reasons to murder you..' _ "If my Hime-chan doesn't know you.." he muttered darkly, cracking his knuckles, looking exactly like pissed Hyuuga. "You must be stalking her.." Kiyoshi concluded.

Silence greeted him. Even the grinning Aomine looked at Kiyoshi with disbelief.

Smiling darkly, something Kiyoshi never did, he chuckled. "What? Hit the jackpot?" He said darkly.

Kagami stared at the evil-looking Kiyoshi. As the words sunk in, he glared at Aomine. "You are stalking her?!"

"What!? That's so unmanly!" Aomine defended as grimaced, now standing up as he glared at the red-head.

"That's what you're doing!" Kagami grunted as he glared at Aomine.

"Me? Ha! You're being Bakagami again! Bakagami!"

"Wha—?" He said, completely confused. But after a minute or so, turned red in anger as he pointed at Aomine "You!.. Y-you are stalking me too?!" Kagami yelled in anger and partly.. Embarrassment. He knew he was gorgeous but having a male stalker? Eww! He wasn't into Bromance. (AN: Sorry to hurt some of you yaoi fans, but it's completely unintentional ^^;)

"Ha?! What are you talking about now? You're being an idiot! Don't tell me you had forgotten? How on earth can you forget the person who defeated you?! Not only that, how can you even forget someone like me?!" He yelled exasperatedly as he pointed at his puffed chest, looking like a proud football player.

"Defeated?!" Kagami repeated.

"Damn yeah!"

"…"

Kagami thought about the past years. Had he been defeated? _'No.. Only one time in the Finals in Basketball..' _ Then finally, it hit him. Like a slap to a face. Like a bitch slap perhaps. Kagami could feel his jaw drop. _'This guy's Aomine Daiki.. The Unstoppable Ace..'_

"You!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the proud and grinning Aomine. "Y-You're—"

"Damn yeah! 'Bout time, you idiot." He cackled. Pointing at his chest, he bellowed. "Aomine Daiki, The Unstoppable Ace. The guy that took you're name and kicked your asses!" He stated proudly as he grinned all the while pointing at the group.

"E-Ehh?" Aida yelled. How can the manager forget? She was the one looking up the opponents! '_Stupid, stupid brain!' _

Aomine can only grin at the manager, who was banging her fists against her already small head.

"The Unstoppable Ace, stalking an innocent girl.. That's unheard of.." Kagami smirked, completely recovered from the shock. He knew this guy alright. But forget that, with his high title and perverted deeds.. You could gain a lot of money when you tell that to the press. He is a well-known person after all.

"Tch! You're being an idiot again. I knew Tetsu, dumbass! I'am her boyfriend!"

"She said you were a stranger!" Kiyoshi yelled as he pulled Kuroko to hug her. '_No more kisses from anybody! Until I find someone worthy of Hime-chan, there's no way I'm letting my guard drop!'_

Kuroko stared at Kiyoshi for a while, then to the colored-heads. Shrugging, she continued sipping her shake, not liking to be a part of the mess.

"If she said that.. Then, I can't really blame her.." He sighed. "I don't even think you'd call _that _a meeting.." Aomine muttered to himself, referring to their 'meeting', if that's what you could even call it.

"I'm back! And I've brought more sandwiches!" Momoi squealed as she opened the door. True to her word, she did bring sandwiches. And a lot of it, it seems. Probably around 10-15 sandwiches.

Placing it on the table, she hummed to herself as she sat next to Kiyoshi and Kuroko. Kuroko was seated on Kiyoshi's lap, all the while hugging her as he murmured things like 'No more' and 'I will find a worthy guy'. Kuroko though, didn't give a damn. She was drinking her vanilla shake like there's no tomorrow.

Sheesh, if you didn't know these two were like siblings, they could actually pass as a couple. They hug, they cuddle, she sits on his lap, he places kisses on her forehead and cheek _and _they hold hands .They even know the other too much! From the obvious facts to the smallest details. For an example, her favorite shoe brand then to where all her moles are! It's fucking crazy!

But, they are not a couple. But because they look and act like one, the guys with their little crush on Kuroko don't act upon their feelings. And even if they had the guts to do that, they had to face Kiyoshi when they made a bad move on her.

How'd she know? She's Momoi Satsuki. An Analyst, an Intel. A single look and a little bit of research are all she needs to do to know a person. To the personality traits all the way down to their potential. Physically and mentally. But, Kuroko Tetsumi was a person she could not predict, all the more for her to respect the girl. Though, the guys that fall for her are all horribly predictable.

Sighing, she brushed her thoughts away. She didn't need anymore guys falling for Kuroko. Having her best friend having a crush on her is more than enough. You gotta deal with his talks about her and his fleeting mind. Not like she's jealous or mad, in fact, she's happy. Her friend's a grown-up now. Before, he was childish and was such a bully! But now, he was all so mushy and adorable! Something, he had never been before. He even gets shy when _her _name gets mentioned. He was so cute!

Now, like what was mentioned, she is not jealous. In fact, she has a boyfriend herself, thank you very much, and it happened to be her best friend's friend. It's just that, that certain girl was just so dense and was hard to read. She wanted to help her friend, yes. But the girl was hard to read! Only Kiyoshi Teppei could understand her, like her research. But the obvious things were known though. The girl is passionate about music. Loves music, is a talented composer, lyricist and musician. _And! _Loves Vanilla shake, pretty much the same way.

'_But Dai-chan has a chance.._' She thought happily. You gotta be optimistic if you want good thing happening to you, you know. _'Speaking of Dai-chan.. Where could he be? He told me he'd see the performance. That's the main reason why he even bothered attending the school festival. And to win the trophy for our president of course...' _ And as if on cue..

"Oi! Satsuki! Why did you not buy a vanilla shake? I told'ya to bring one for Tetsu!" Aomine whined as he sat across Kuroko and Kiyoshi, the later glaring at him, though Aomine didn't seem to mind. Hey, he liked attention! And he would especially love it when it came from Kuroko.

"D-Dai-chan!" Momoi gasped. "Where have you been?!" Momoi shrieked. Speak of the devil.

"Ha? Forget that, Where's her vanilla shake?" Aomine whined, pointing a finger at Kuroko.

"Ehh? You're telling me that?! I'm not your maid, Dai-chan! Anyhow, why are you here?! I told you to participate in the fairs!"

"Why would I?" Aomine asked in a whiny voice.

"To win! We promised our class president to win the trophy! Don't tell me you have forgotten already, Ahomine! (Stupid Aomine; Aho=stupid)

"Did we? That was you." He waved off.

"No! It was you who said you would beat their asses!"

"I must be half-awake then." He shrugged. Why would he even bother? That's a waste of time.

"No! You were very much awake! It was around lunch time!" Momoi reminded. Aomine could be such a hassle, especially about his responsibilities. Momoi can even say that she's his secretary. "Lunch time is when you're full active!"

"Really?" He shrugged, not really minding her red face.

"Dai-chan!"

"What? You're so noisy.. First, you missed the shake and now you're actually shouting? Tsk, tsk women nowadays.."

"Get your butt out this room!" She demanded. "One.." She muttered, enough for Aomine to hear. "Two.." Aomine cringed, as he knows she's kicking his butt when he opposes. But before Momoi could even utter another word, Aomine was out.

However, he used the window, not the door. Good move. Momoi would kick his butt for extra measures. _'He's gonna get it someday..'_ She sighed.

"Now! Sorry for that.. Um.. Intrusion..?" Momoi trailed off before returning to the bubbly Momoi they all knew. "Anyways, the games will be starting!"

"Games.. But didn't the games already begun?" Hyuuga asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you told Aomine to play after all…"

"Haha!" She laughed. "That's for Dai-chan! The games already begun the moment you guys actually ended your performance. You guys would be free now and you will have to play!"

"Will it be possible not to participate, Momoi-san? I don't mean to be rude nor a party pooper, but.. I don't really think there are games suited for someone like me.." Kuroko stated as she tried her best not to look upset.

Honestly, she wants to play. But with her build, no games would be really suited for her. Mental games seem like the only type of game she could play. But she likes something physical for a change, and she wants it this time.

She's being selfish, she knows that, but Kiyoshi would not mind.. Right? But, that's like taking his freedom to have genuinely fun. So she's gonna have to step back.

"I will not take a 'no' for an answer! You will play Tetsu-chan!" Momoi scolded "There are all kinds of games. And each one of you has a game that I know you all love!" She squealed.

"There will be basket ball games for you guys and everybody else! There will be chess for Aida-san, Goldfish scooping for Koganei-kun and Mitobe-san!" She happily chirped. "Speaking of Mitobe-san.. Where are the security heads?"

"Tsuchida told me that he's on his way to meet his girlfriend. Mitobe wanted to accompany him so he tagged along.. They will be here any minute. They told me that they won't be long.." Aida answered.

"Ahh.. Anyways! There are shooting games for Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai! There are maid cafes and such all around!" She waved her hands as she made a very excited face. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I see.. B—" Kuroko interrupted.

"No! You will play! I will accompany you!" Momoi smiled happily.

"No! I will accompany Tetsu-chan!" Aida interrupted.

"Tsk, tsk.. Aida-san is being bad again. I'm merely doing what a professional, which is someone your not, would do." She slyly said. "And besides, I'm the best companion she could ever have. Aside from Kiyoshi-san of course.."

"Kisama! I will castrate you and feed you to the do —" Before she could even continue, Hyuuga shoved a sandwich in her mouth before he grabbed her wrists.

Violence was always the solution for Aida, and he didn't want any violence today. They are fuckin' guests! If it's violence, she can pound street guys, but that will be for later.

"That's a good idea. Girls will be girls and guys will be guys.. Aida will be with us 'cause she is a violent monster that only a few people can go against." Hyuuga stated as calmly as possible. Children were just so annoying to be around with. "You, bubblegum kid." He pointed at the smiling Momoi. "Take good care of Kuroko. A single scratch on her head and all of us are after your head." He said darkly, his fatherly instincts kicking in. (AN: Couldn't help myself ^.^)

Momoi, completely aware that the threat stands, nodded out of fear. This guy was the one who had complete control of the group other than Aida. And because they have a girl band mate, a cute and innocent one at that, the band was protective of her, and that's understandable.

Aida may be a girl but.. She acts like a boy on many levels, so she's an exception. But her maternal instincts are something you have to keep your eyes upon. Her mood changes drastically, now that she had her female friend, she'd totally be a ticking time bomb.

Aida Riko, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei and possibly Kagami Taiga. These people are the people you have to look out for. These people act like family, especially with the girl. These people hold a soft spot for that girl alone.

Aida Riko the 'Mother'. Hyuuga Junpei the 'Father'. Kiyoshi Teppei the 'Brother'. And Kagami Taiga.. The ultimate rival and problem for Aomine.

Kagami Taiga's relationship with Kuroko is unclear. But one thing stands. He, like the rest, possesses a soft spot for Kuroko Tetsumi.

These people. This information. Aomine Daiki knows all these as basic info. Though he refused to know more as he liked to get to know her on his own.

'_Don't even think about hurting her Dai-chan because, the whole band will be after your head. You can include me too, because in such a short amount of time, that girl wiggled her way in our hearts with ease. So don't do anything stupid. Treat her well because Kagami Taiga would be your main problem and one slip will cause you to lose her the red-head.'_

* * *

"Momoi-san, there's a balloon contest over there." Kuroko said as monotonous as possible. Though, her lips had been twitching.

Honestly, she's as excited as a kid. She had never attended a school festival. In Seirin, she was always working and doing her duties as part of her class so she never had the chance to be the guest before. And because of that, she's all giddy and excited. There's even cotton candy! And balloons! And water guns too!

"You don't really need to hide the fact you're excited Tetsu-chan." Momoi giggled. Though she was stoic, her emotions are displayed in her eyes. Right now, those ice pools of blue are swirling with excitement and fascination.

Kuroko, unable to say anything, "Hai.." She muttered a bit red from embarrassment.

'_So stubborn! But I guess it's part of your good points too! So Kawaii (Cute)'_

"Shall we go to the balloon contest?" Momoi asked despite knowing the answer. She may be hard to read on most levels, but right now, she's predictable.

"Hai.. I'll just watch though.."

"Ehh? Why not play? It's very easy! You just have to pop the balloon using your but!" She giggled.

"I know." She stated with not much emotion, it may seem cold but Momoi knew her long enough to say the girl showed emotions through her eyes, so she's not mad. "I just don't like the feeling.."

"Ahh, Okay then! I will play and win lots of stuffed toys for you, 'kay?" Momoi shrieked. Kuroko would never say no as she loves stuffed toys and anything fluffy to death. Consider it a bonus on her research.

"Thank you, Momoi-san!" Kuroko cheerily said as she spared Momoi a smile. "How'd you know, though?"

"I have my sources.." She smiled slyly.

Approaching the booth, Momoi with Kuroko on her side, waited for their turn. There were lots of people and they were the 6th on the line.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Kagami grumbled, unable to mask the fact he's displeased. He should be with Kuroko, damn it! Who knows what kind of things that pinky did to her right now? Better yet, what if blue comes and kiss her again?

"The festival~" Chirped Koganei.

"Well, at least someone's excited." Muttered Hyuuga.

Despite the happy faces the people were throwing at them, the 'Guy' group couldn't respond to them with their charming smiles. After all, you can't just forget the fact that they're staring at you like a piece of meat and continue with your playing. Hell no!

Plus, Kuroko wasn't there with them. A fact that made Kiyoshi's stomach churn with a feeling of dread. There was a stalker on the loose! What's more, that stalker stalks his Hime-chan! It would have been nice if he could keep her with him at all times but no! That pinky just had to take her away and make the whole group worry.

Izuki was trying his best to cheer the group with his lamest jokes but, that much was appreciated it seems as they didn't bother smacking his head.

Aida was muttering something under her breath. Surely, she was cursing 'Melons', the official nickname of Momoi.

Hyuuga felt uneasy and couldn't help but look at sideways. That guy even kissed her! And sure the band loved women with such a body, who wouldn't? You can't blame them for being guys after all but that aside, He just couldn't trust the duo (Momoi and Aomine).

Kagami too was a bit worried. Even an idiot could tell that much. He was sulking most of time. He didn't even bother shooing the girls, which is a total shock.

The whole group was worried, even the oblivious looking Koganei. In such a short time, that girl managed to make them worry for her. It was ridiculous really. Kuroko was just so much of a baby sister. Kiyoshi seemed to infect the rest of the band with his 'Sister-complex' and honestly, the band didn't give a damn.

From what Kiyoshi said, Kuroko considered them family and the band will be damned if they couldn't do a simple task such as protecting the band.

That girl simply made them weak to the knees. But unknown to them though, Kuroko was doing just fine.

* * *

"That was fun!" Momoi happily said as she munched on her dango.

"I agree. Even though you lost, it was fun. Looking at you made me have fun as well." Kuroko smiled.

"Really?" Momoi was the reason for that smile!

"Hai."

"Jaa! Let's play another game!" Suggested Momoi as she finished her last dango piece.

"More games? Are you not tired?" Kuroko asked, concern seeping through her words.

"I'm fine! Now, let's win you a flower!" Momoi said unsurely.

She knew Kuroko loved stuffed toys and she even promised her she'd win her one. But unfortunately, she just couldn't do it as she sucked at them games and booths with stuffed toys as prizes. She shouldn't be shock though, this school was, a prestigious school. Even the prizes were expensive and the stuffed toys happened to be the most expensive one on the list. Next to the vases though.

Walking past the people, Momoi excitedly pulled Kuroko along her, who didn't mind at all. Momoi watched as she thought about the booths. She was a student so she doesn't have much problem remembering the kinds of activities they would have.

Aomine was surely with their class president as the presidents wanted to win the trophy for their class, so Momoi doesn't need to worry about him.

Letting Kuroko's arm go, she turned around to face her.

"Nee, what kind of booth would you like to play next?" Momoi asked.

"Whatever would be fine."

"But you didn't get the chance to play at all! You have been watching me!" Momoi whined.

"I'am fine with that Momoi-san. Looking at you laughing and smiling made it all worth it." Kuroko smiled, unknown to her, it made Momoi squeal.

'_So cute!'_

"If Tetsu-chan says so…" Momoi mumbled before her pink eyes swirl with determination and excitement.

She will definitely win those booths and win lots of prizes! She's gonna spoil Kuroko with lots of vanilla shakes afterwards and make Aida realize that she's the best for Kuroko! She's even going to ask her to be a student in Too! She won't regret it!

They will be roommates in an apartment, Kuroko, Momoi and Aomine. And then they're going shop, without Aomine, of course, and talk about all kinds of girls talk but Kuroko's hardly going pay attention right? So she's going talk about music!

But she doesn't know anything right? About music? Then, she's gonna study about all the origins and superstars. The best pianists, guitarist, lyricists and all about the musicians! Everything about Music! And Kuroko will definitely love her!

'_My plan is definitely full proof!'_ Momoi squealed inwardly.

"Tetsu-chan! I'm going to wi—" Momoi cut her sentence short as she was met with space. No Kuroko was there. "Tetsu-chan?"

* * *

"Muah!" Wailed the child as she continued crying.

"Please stop crying." Kuroko pleaded, though her face said otherwise.

"Kaa-chan.. M-My Kaa-chan (Mother)." The girl continued sobbing and weeping as she wiped the fat tears on her face.

"It's okay." Kuroko assures as she wiped the girl's tears with her thumb. _'Now that I look around, there are parents as well. This festival isn't just for the students it seems..'_

"Bu-But H-Hime-chan i-is lost a-and.. And my, K-Kaa-chan is m-missing." She sobbed, though not much harder than before.

"Hey, tell you what. We'll find your Kaa-chan together, okay?" Kuroko smiled.

"My K-Kaa-chan told Hime-chan n-not to talk to strangers." She frowned a little bit.

"Jaa.. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi, nice to meet you." Kuroko held her hand out, waiting for the other to introduce herself and shake hands with her. Though her name is rather obvious as she mentioned it a few times.

"I'm Sayo Hime (AN: A minor OC). Nice t-to meet you as well, Kuro-nee-san." She smiled. "Will it be okay to call you that?" She asked unsurely.

"Certainly." Kuroko patted her head. "Now, how old is Hime-chan?"

"I'm 7 years old!" She beamed as she held out both of her hands to show seven cute fingers.

"I see. What is Hime-chan doing here though?" Kuroko asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Kaa-chan wanted to cheer for Onii-sama because Onii-sama is a very handsome prince!" She smiled proudly.

"Really?" Kuroko played along and who knows? She might be true, though she's really not interested.

"Hai!" She smiled. "Onii-sama is not from this school. Onii-sama is from SOUTH High (AN: made-up; Minor) and Onii-sama was invited to play the prince because he is very handsome!" She said proudly. "After Onii-sama's performance, we were on our way to eat, but H-Hime-chan g-got lost a-and.." She stopped as she wiped her falling tears.

You can't really blame the kid. This school was huge and unless her mother was really paying attention, Kuroko highly doubted that she knew her daughter was missing.

"Shh." Kuroko shushed the girl. "We are going to find Kaa-chan so don't cry anymore."

"R-Really?"

"Really. You said you were about to eat. You must be hungry." Kuroko thoughtfully concluded. And as if on cue, Hime's stomach growled, threatening Hime to eat her stomach if the stomach won't be fed soon.

Hime giggled bashfully, without a doubt embarrassed. "H-Hime-chan is sorry. But it's okay! Kaa-chan will just feed me so—"

"It's okay. We will just eat something.." Kuroko trailed off, thinking for healthy suggestions for the child. But honestly, what healthy is there to eat in a school festival? Not only that, according to her watch, there will only be about 30 minutes before they will eat dinner with the staff like what they had planned.

Sighing inwardly, she took out her phone and surprisingly, she had a text message from Kiyoshi. Clicking it open, she read.

_To: Hime-chan_

_From: Kiyo-chan_

_Subject: Change of plans_

_Hime-chan, they said there will be a change of plans. The staff wanted us to eat dinner along with them but the time would be at 8. I know it's late to eat dinner at that time but they had planned a firework show around 6:30 to 7 and there will be a basketball match at 7:20.. The staff apologized and well.. We weren't sure if we were to agree so we'll be taking votes so majority may win._

_Reply with a yes if you're okay with the 9 o'clock dinner and a no if not._

_Come to the room before at 9 for dinner. Make sure you'll be back in one piece okay? Call me right away if something goes wrong.. _

_Love ya! _(●´∀｀●)

Kuroko chuckled at the message before replying with a _Yes, love you too! _

These kinds of texts were so Kiyoshi-like. Though, most people mistake them for a couple especially because of the way they talk to the other and act but honestly, they're just siblings. That's how they see their relationship.

"Kuro-nee-san is smiling! She must be happy! Is it Kuro-nee-san's boyfriend?" Hime excitedly said.

"Eh? N-No.. Just my friend." She said, smiling at the child antics. "Now, what are we going to get you eat?" Kuroko thought, though she voiced it out pretty much.

"N-No! Kuro-nee-san is already doing so much! Kaa-chan will feed me so, it's okay!" Hime protested.

Chuckling, she crouched low to see through the girl's raven eyes. "Done much? I'm only doing something little. And besides, Kuro-nee-san here is a bit hungry." Kuroko chuckled.

"W-Well.." Hime fidgeted around the hem of her pink dress as she thought for a moment. "Hime-chan is so, so sorry to be a disturbance.." She mumbled. Hime-chan is just so hungry, but she'll promise to be a good girl to make Kuro-nee-san love her like her Kaa-chan. She'll be a good girl.

"It's okay.. Shall we go, Hime-chan?" Asked Kuroko asked she held her hand out.

"Hai!" She squealed excitedly as she took Kuroko's hand.

'_Please don't worry, Momoi-san.. I'm sorry to ignore you but this child needs help.'_

* * *

Kagami sighed for the 10th time…? No, he's pretty sure it was his 12th time. _'Doesn't matter. I've been stuck with this group for nearly an hour and they've done nothing but eat and talk shit.'_ Kagami thought as he eyed 'His' group.

Hyuuga laughed as he remembered the fun times they had when they were a basketball team when in reality he was laughing at the embarrassing times. Specifically, Kagami's embarrassing times. Like the time when cleaned their lockers and Kagami's first reaction to dogs.

Kiyoshi was looking at his phone, looking at pictures of Kuroko, which Kagami would like to have on some point. He listened to Hyuuga and laughed every once and a while.

Aida was talking about Kuroko's like and dislikes, which she obviously doesn't know anything aside from the fact Kuroko loves Vanilla shakes.

Tsuchida and Mitobe arrived as well and was informed of the plans since they'll be having a late dinner. The two along with Koganei were long gone as they wanted to play. An opportunity that Kagami was so tempted to take, but it was actually good he didn't. As what he heard from Hyuuga, Koganei wanted to visit a maid café, though Mitobe and Tsuchida seemed reluctant.

Izuki was writing stuff on his joke book as he sipped his grape soda and would snicker to himself and start saying his jokes and would laugh, though he was the only one to laugh.

The group were in a café. They ordered a pizza and some shakes and sodas. Kagami, of course ate the first whole pizza, so the band ordered another one, only to get the half eaten by Kagami again.

Anyways, he's bored as hell. Nothing seemed to catch his attention. He didn't even mind the girls who threw him looks, giggles and some smile. Thank God, the principal placed a rule that no one would touch and asked for autographs after their performance as they were told to treat them like students from this school, much to the band's relief and the fans dismay.

Sighing, he looked outside through the clear glass. Now that he looked at them properly, there were parent and children. Though, the students outnumbered them greatly.

He looked at the passing girls and boys. All were wearing smiles and grins as they run around to the next place. Most of them wore skirts and jeans. Lucky them, the band was requested to wear a plain blue shirt and just wear jeans. It was what the principal requested so that everyone may know that these are the people to be treated as students instead of idols as to not cause trouble.

Sighing, he was about to look away and eat his last pizza when teal appeared on his sight.

'_Kuroko…?'_

And true to his assumption, Kuroko was there, standing beside a stand with onigiri on her hand and a small..girl? The girl stood beside Kuroko with a smile on her face as she munched up her onigiri. She had a pink dress, raven hair which was tied in pigtails, her onyx eyes shining with glee. Interesting thing though was that her eyes were narrowed, like Izuki's.

Rubbing his eyes, Kagami blinked and looked over the girls. They were still there, which was simply saying they truly are there. You just gotta be sure, you know? Kuroko practically disappears and appears at random times and God, it's unpredictable!

Taking one last sip on his soda, Kagami stood up and exited the café, not really minding the band as they didn't mind his absence. And besides, anywhere was better than there, what's more, he gets to spends his remaining time with Kuroko.

He could tolerate the unknown girl for now, 'cause it's just going to be Kuroko and him.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if it seemed rushed, I re-read it so I highly doubt that there will be a mistake but if there is, please do tell me, you can insult my work as long as it helps, so don't worry! :)) But please know that I'm no different than you guys, I can feel too! so please don't hurt me much.. It's my first fanfic after all, I never did writing before so I'm a bit knew to what you guys might say.. Writer's block for an example.. I don't know what the hell that means.. **

**Anyways, I'll be a bit busy from now on but don't worry, I can study while making this fanfic! I know it'll be a bit slow and to some it may be an inconvenience to some, so I'm sorry.. ****But I swear on my underwear, I will definitely finish this fanfic and include the Generation of Miracles!**

**Until next time! Love ya guys! ;***


	14. Date

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: My excuse.. At the bottom, sorry guys, I kept you waiting far more than what I expected..**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites alerts and for your patience with me! Love ya!**

* * *

_**Date**_

In every step he took, Kagami could feel his small smirk getting wider and wider as he noticed that Kuroko wasn't gone and was standing there with the girl. Truly, he felt like an idiot but, nothing can be done, he's genuinely happy. Sometimes Kuroko would be there on the spot you see her but the next thing you know, she was long gone and was somewhere else, leaving you talking to yourself like a lunatic. He knew this by experience actually so that's much proof.

As soon as he deemed close enough, he recognize that Kuroko took no notice of him as she was busy smiling at the girl. He used this to his advantage and took time to be calm. Once he was calm enough, he placed his normal scowl, despite the fact he's all giddy and excitement exactly like a love-struck high school girl, and walked in front of Kuroko. After taking a deep breath of course.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami yelled.

Looking up from the girl, Kuroko came to face Kagami."Kagami-kun..?"

"Where have you been? What happened to pinky?" Kagami asked as 'Normal' as possible. He didn't like it when his voice get all giddy and stuff. If it was girly, it would surely damage his pride.

"Well.. It's a bit of a long story."

"Make it short then.. Besides, I didn't even know you had a sister…" Kagami huffed, looking over the girl that was now giving Kagami a mild glare.

Kuroko frowned for a moment, not liking to be bossed around. She wouldn't mind if he would be polite or a request but he just had to be rude and bossy, huh? But then again, this was the normal Kagami.

"Me and Momoi-san were playing but midway, I saw Hime-chan. She was crying because she lost sight of her mother. I went to her and when I look at Momoi-san's last location, she was already gone." Kuroko frowned.

Was she really that hard to notice? Sometimes her 'Ability', or Misdirection as she named it, was a bit annoying at some times but then again, it did prove to be useful most of the time.

"Well, you can't really blame her.." Kagami muttered. "So you're name is Hime?" Kagami inquired, looking at the girl who was now clutching Kuroko's shirt as she stood in front of Kuroko.

Though he might look like it, and yes, true to his appearance, he really wasn't good with kids along with dogs.

"Who are you?" She rudely asked as she pointed a finger at him. Looking up at Kuroko, her face turned soft. "Kuro-nee-san, we're not going with him right? B-because Hime-chan is more important than Kuro-nee-san's boyfriend!" She huffed.

"Huh?" The two said unison, confusion and embarrassment written on their face.

The two were left speechless there. Kuroko was tinted with a small pink on her cheeks, something she hid as she coughed and placed her hand unto her mouth, enough to cover her cheeks. Kagami of course, being the simple-minded guy he is, blushed and like Kuroko, covered his mouth as he coughed falsely.

"We are just.. Friends, Hime-chan.. I don't have someone such as that.." Kuroko explained as she regained her composure.

"Haha.. I don't have anyone like that as well.." Kagami waved off as he laughed dryly. _'Damn kid..'_

Turning her head towards the red-head, Hime looked at him with a critical eye. His cheeks were still tainted, she took note.

"Jaa, you're going to court her? Because if you ask Hime-chan, this is the perfect opportunity.." She frowned. "But then again, Monkey-san doesn't deserve to be with Kuro-nee-san!" She huffed as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Kuro-nee-san will be with my Onii-san's girlfriend instead because Onii-san is very handsome!"

'_Handsome? I surpassed that description a long time ago, kid..'_

Kagami could feel his head throb with annoyance. _'Unworthy, you imply…?'_ Kagami looked at the kid with a soft glare as Kuroko was there but that didn't stop him from letting out his dark and annoyed aura. "Kid.. I'm Kagami Taiga.." He said lowly. "I lead a band called 'RED'. I'm talented and not only that, I'm popular very, very popular with girls…" He grinned dryly, a vein popping on his temple. "I've got the looks, the talent and the attitude.."

The girl, Hime, looked away for awhile. But after sometime, she looked at Kagami straight in the eye.

"Tch! First of all, Hime-chan wasn't asking for Monkey-san's name! Monkey sounds better! Second, the girls that love Monkey-san are surely blind! And if not, they are surely senior citizens with horrible tastes!" She stated in a matter-of-factly tone as she made a disgusted looking face. "And lastly, Monkey-san has a very, very bad attitude!"

"Wha—?" Kagami stood shock. _'If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!'_ "I'am a very good gentleman and I even have proper etiquette!" Kagami said, his voice clearly showing his hate for the child.

"Really? Well, shouldn't a gentleman never raise his voice against a poor lady?" Hime countered.

"You're not a lady, kid." He growled. "Better yet, are you even a girl?"

"So you are truly blind!" She smirked, ignoring his insults. "Just like what I assumed." She placed her finger below her chin, as if thinking.

"Stop, you look more stupid than before with that look, you aren't even smart. _And_—"

"Kagami-kun should not fight nor argue with a child." Kuroko interrupted, though she wanted to let it continue because she had fun. Seeing Kagami being talked down by a mere child is not something you see everyday. "And besides Kagami-kun, we both know that you were lying a minute ago. Kagami-kun is bad with handling women despite your popularity, dogs and children as well, it seems. Kagami-kun also does not posses good manners and etiquette." Kuroko stated as she eyed Hime who was, at the moment, smirking triumphantly at the red-head. Chuckling inwardly at their antics, she continued. "Besides, since when did Kagami-kun learn so many complicated words?"

"Maybe Monkey-san received a dictionary for his birthday from his Mama!" Taunted the little brave girl as she stuck out her tongue.

And of course, Kagami couldn't help but retort. Kagami glared at her before pinching his own cheeks and stretched them before letting his tongue out.

'_Real mature…' _ Kuroko thought. "That's enough now, you two.." She sighed. She feels like a mother or a big sister, scolding children.

At her soft command, Hime stopped, after blowing Kagami a raspberry of course. In which Kagami replied with pulling his eyelid down to reveal the red underneath.

"Why is Kagami-kun here?" Kuroko finally asked as Hime went back to her position before; Behind Kuroko as she clutched Kuroko's shirt.

At that Kagami panicked. He didn't have a reason. As soon as he saw teal, 'Kuroko' was an immediate thought. After all, you can't just forget someone with hair like that can you? Anyways, that's besides the point. Why did he come here?

He could always lie and tell her that Aida ordered him to escort her. But knowing Aida, she'll definitely discover and _intentionally _corner Kagami. How would she know? That woman's got a lie detective somewhere in her body, that's how.

There's Kiyoshi. He could use his name instead, but he'd probably reveal it unintentionally or by accident. That guy was too simple that his words were something a kid would understand.

Hyuuga is out of the question. There were little possibilities of being caught, but when he is caught.. He'd rather not think about his death.

The rest… Well, they weren't really close like the former three. But Izuki and Kuroko got along pretty well, but using his name was not wise, Kagami would bet Kuroko would ask so many 'Why's as to why it was Izuki of all people.

"I'm waiting.."

"I-I wanted to pee.," Kagami never felt so humiliated in his sixteen-year-old life.

"…Huh?" Kuroko asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Then Monkey-san can go and pee.." Hime said as she stood in front Kuroko again snapping Kagami out of his embarrassment. "Or, is Monkey-san too scared to get lost to go to a restroom?" Taunted Hime as she slyly smiled.

"Look who's talking.." Chuckled Kagami.

He had enough of this kid. Although children can be so sweet and adorable, it would never change the fact that Kagami can't and definitely won't stand the little brats, he tolerated Hime a bit, partly because of Kuroko and the rest because of her impression on him. But, enough is enough. He's done playing 'Nice'. Being talked down by a kid, in front of his 'Little' crush.. It tore his pride pretty badly.

No more Mr. Nice guy.

"I'm not even lost. But you are lost aren't you? Though I made an assumption of you being Kuroko's sister.. You're definitely not, right? You said you had a brother and everyone knows Kuroko had none, so you're definitely not realted. How stupid of me." Kagami grinned. "Besides, someone like you? Rude, baby-ish, and definitely dependant? It's clearly obvious that you are not her sister. You two are opposites." Kagami chuckled darkly, pleased at the girl's wide and nearly teary eyes. "Kuroko is smart, independent, respectful and definitely sensitive to one's feelings," Kagami said, not noticing the little pink on Kuroko's cheeks. "You are rude, dependent, insensitive, brash and tomboyish.." Kagami smirked in triumphant before dropping the bomb."You are not even a girl, are you?"

And that was all it took for Hime to launch herself at Kagami. After she smacked him in his groin and a hard stomp on his feet, she allowed herself to cry as she buried her face into Kuroko's waist.

Kagami groaned in pain, he tried to retort once more but Kuroko's angry eyes and aura made him keep his tail between his legs as he swallowed his pride.

"If Kagami-kun can't be nice, you can find your restroom on your own. But if Kagami-kun can be nice and apologize to Hime-chan, we'll be more than happy to help you find your restroom.."

* * *

Kagami willed himself to not glare at the girl glaring at him. He had a lot to say but Kuroko was making sure to glance at them every now and then.

Upon the kid's request, they were in a pizza café. Don't ask, he doesn't even know if there's such a thing, But then again Kagami never knew that he'd be beaten by a kid. Expect the unexpected indeed.

Kuroko was ordering the pizza and drinks which left Kagami with the girl to find an available seat, which they found rather quickly. The girl was seated across him, purposely ticking him off so he'd run out of patience and lash out on her. Then Kuroko would be putting him back to his cage.

'_What's her problem anyways? She basically hated me right after seeing me. Stupid kid.'_

"What are you looking at, Monkey!? Hime asked. Obviously, she was still pissed about Kagami's teasing.

'_So she dropped the formal huh? She wasn't even formal to begin with! Now she's talkin' like a street punk_.' "I've got eyes. Isn't that obvious?" Kagami grumbled, clearly irritated.

No way he's going be talked down by a mere kid, but that doesn't mean he's going to make her cry again. Kuroko would kick his ass.

"Hime-chan sees that because Hime-chan is not blind." She frowned. "Hime-chan has eyes as well. Is it not obvious?" She smirked inwardly and, a little bit on the outside. And that, did not go unnoticed by Kagami.

'_Don't put words in my mouth!'_ He fumed inwardly. "Tch. Annoying brat.." He muttered. He will definitely not fall for her childish trap!

He knows what this kid is up to. She's going to get him mad and let him loose. And if that happens, Kuroko would not hesitate to abandon him in a place he is definitely not familiar to.

Though he may not look like it, Kagami has a horrible sense of direction. A trait he got from his 'Old man' as he calls him.

"Are you two alright?" Came the voice of Kuroko.

The 'Children' looked up. As their eyes landed on her, their eyes automatically took note of the large-sized pizza. As Kuroko's discovery, Hime had a huge appetite and with Kagami here as well. You got yourself two eating monster.

"Nothing.." Grumbled the 'Children in unison, in which caused a glaring contest as the two locked eyes.

"Don't follow me." Growled Kagami.

"Hime-chan is not! Monkey will stop following me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kagami! But it's Kagami-nii-san for you!"

"How many times does Hime-chan has to repeat? Hime-chan does not care!" Hime huffed as her cheeks starts to turn red in anger and annoyance.

"At least add '-san' in Monkey! I'm sure you're mother told you to respect people older than you!" Kagami sighed in annoyance.

"Why would Hime-chan do that? Hime-chan will only do that if they deserve it! Monkey does not deserve it because he is immature like a baby!"

"You mean like you?" Kagami taunted. You could hear something snap and if you did, that was probably Kagami's patience.

"Hime-chan is respectful because she has manners!"

"Manners?" Kagami repeated, his smirk back on. "Don't make me laugh, good children will call older people with respect regardless of their attitude." Kagami pointed out.

"Tch! Don't make things up!"

"I'm not! You tombo—" Kagami could no longer continue, as his mouth was stuffed with a pizza.

"Nee, Hime-chan, after we eat, we'll continue looking for Kaa-chan, okay? We need to hurry up so Kaa-chan will not be worried, okay?" Asked Kuroko, ignoring the scowling Kagami.

"Hai!" The child beamed as she looked over Kagami and gave him a victorious smirk.

"Keh." Kagami muttered.

"By the way Kagami-kun, there is a restroom over there." Kuroko pointed at a door.

"Tch, ever since that kid kicked me, I'm afraid I can't." Kagami muttered.

It seems to be a little bit bruised but the girl was wearing sandals with heels. It packed a kick indeed.

"Jaa, Monkey can go out then!" Cheered Hime.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm afraid." Kagami said lowly.

"Why's that? Monkey wanted to pee, so there is your restroom!" Hime pointed at the restroom.

"You bruised my thing and so, it can't go out." He smirked inwardly at Kuroko's red face. "Besides, I'll have to keep an eye on Kuroko, who knows what a _girl_ like you would do."

Stomping hard Kagami's foot, Kuroko smiled at Hime. "It's okay Hime-chan, let's just ignore this buffoon, okay?"

"Hai!" Hime smiled.

'_So now it's buffoon.' _ Kagami then groaned, for a little thing, Kuroko sure got power.

* * *

"Thank you so, so much!" Cried the mother as she hugged the sleeping Hime. Facing Kuroko and the still angry Kagami, she continued, "If there's anything I can do to repay you at all, please tell me! You even fed her!" She muttered the last part as she smelled Hime's raven hair. It smelled like pepperoni and lemon.

"No, that won't be necessary." Kuroko bowed.

"What d'you mean 'No'? The girl kicked me on my groin, taunted me and you even paid 1203.37 ¥! (12.17$ or 500.21 Php)" Kagami yelled as he handed the mother the receipt. "Make sure you pay the bi— Ow!" Kagami howled in pain as Kuroko stomped on his feet rather hardly.

"Please don't mind him, Sayo-san. My friend here has..Issues." Kuroko reasoned.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She chuckled,before frowning a bit. "But he does have a point."

"No, it's okay. The fact that we made a new friend is enough actually." Kuroko smiled as she ran her fingers on Hime's hair.

"Did she cause you any trouble?"

"No. Not at all." Kuroko smiled, making sure to keep Kagami's mouth shut.

"I see.. Well, if you excuse me, I really need to be going."

"I understand. Thank you Sayo-san." Kuroko bowed.

"No. _Thank you, _Kuroko-san, Kagami-san."

The duo waved at the retreating mother who carried the sleeping kid.

'_Tch. Stupid kid. Right after eating pizza and eating cotton candy, she goes into sleeping mode and wanted to be carried by Kuroko. But out of my pity I carried her instead. Tch. She's seven yet all so baby-ish…' _Kagami thought.

"Kagami-kun.. It's getting late. It's already 6:21. The firework display would be starting soon." Kuroko said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah.."

"Will it be okay if Kagami-kun will accompany me?" Kuroko asked, her cheeks tainted with the slightest pink. "If Kagami-kun doesn't want to, it's okay…"

Kagami could not believe what he was hearing but after recalling it a few times, his answer was obvious and immediate. "Yeah.. I won't mind." He replied, having his own blush as well.

"Thank you." Despite her blush, she smiled at Kagami, not knowing she was the reason or the blush. Again.

"S-Sure." Kagami muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. It may be unofficial, but at least he gets a date. Even though she probably won't know he has a small crush on her, it's okay.

He said crush not love. He still needs to sort out his feelings before anything anyways.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Momoi muttered worriedly.

"How can you lose sight of her in the first place?" Aomine muttered.

"She was just there! But the next thing I knew, she was gone!" Momoi huffed. "But you can't blame me! She had always been like that! Disappearing and appearing without anyone noticing." She sighed. "Should we call her band mates?"

"No!" Aomine nearly yelled. "I'm gonna find her before they do. You said that Bakagami was my potential rival in this`… Affair." He muttered awkwardly at the last part. "So I want to be the first!." He stated with confidence oozing in his words.

"Well.. As long as you make her happy" She trailed off, before facing him and giving him a serious face. "But remember Dai-chan, she is just a girl. She is no different, treat her wrong she'll break." Momoi reminded. "You have to treat her special. If she comes home crying, nearly everyone will be after you."

"Hai.. But don't worry. It was love at first sight." He chuckled. "There's no way I'm losing her to that idiot."

And with that, Aomine began his search. The firework show was nearing, he'd like that time for Kuroko and himself.

* * *

Kagami grinned as he spotted the perfect place to watch the firework display.

It was a small hill with a big tree. The perfect place for couples to date and talk about all that mushy stuff. But Kagami knows better, this is just the place for them to watch the fireworks together as friends, band mates, classmates and hopefully, something more.

But that will have to wait. He has to sort his feelings first before anything. And besides, Kuroko doesn't seem to like him _that _way. So, making her fall for him would be the second thing to do right after he had sorted out his feelings.

Shouldn't be hard right? Kuroko's a simple girl after all but what makes him dread however, is the fact that not only will Aida be chasing him, the whole band would, not like they know his feelings though. But still, one wrong move and everyone is after his head.

Sighing, he brushed those thoughts away. Kuroko will surely like him because they're already friends. At least in Kagami's point of view. Well, she did say that they were at the time at Maji. That was a start, right?

'_Argh! Thinking ain't my thing!' _ Kagami sighed. _'Charge first, the rest be damned!'_ He thought as he nodded to himself. _'But that would be a wrong move.. The idiots would be after me by then..'_ He reminded but a smile found it's way unto his lips at his idea. _'Jaa, I'll stick to sorting my feelings and making her fall in love with me then.. It's basically full proof.'_ He smirked.

It wasn't long before he heard a soft chuckle to his right. Looking at the source, he found Kuroko chuckling bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Kagami-kun is thinking so hard." She noted. "That's so not like Kagami-kun. You even made faces." Kuroko chuckled softly.

Blushing red at the embarrassment, he replied. "Am not!"

"So childish.."

"Am not!"

"Hai, hai…" Taking a seat, Kagami sat next to her as they both leaned against the tree.

Though she may not notice, she's been wearing all kinds of emotions to Kagami. Yes, she'd smile but never did she laugh nor chuckle in front of others with the exception of Kiyoshi of course but.. Seems like Kagami is one of those exempted, huh?

"The fireworks aren't starting yet." Kagami grumbled.

"Hai.. Just 5 minutes more." Kuroko answered, making sure to check the time.

"Ne, would it be okay to play 20 questions?" Kagami asked.

"I won't mind." Kuroko smirked inwardly. _'So childish and silly.. But that's his good part too.'_

"Are you.. Really Japanese?" Kagami asked, fidgeting at the hem of his shirt, making it oblivious to Kuroko as he hid his hands at his back. He was _not_ nervous!

"What makes you say that?" Kuroko asked out of pure curiosity. Was she not speaking the correct words? Or does her accent sound weird? But no one really said anything so far so…

"You hair color…" Kagami muttered, a bit embarrassed of his questions. Of all the questions he could ask, it just had to be her nationality! _'Way to go, dumbass! Now she thinks I'm weird…'_

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped. "I didn't expect that one, Kagami-kun" Kuroko smiled softly. "But.. Yeah.. I'm Japanese.." Kuroko answered a bit annoyed. Her hair color was natural!

"'M'sorry.. It just came out.."

"Now, is Kagami-kun's hair color natural? Are you even Japanese?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah actually.. Got it from my mom.." Kagami mumbled lowly, unable to comprehend that he just talked about _that _person. It was a touchy subject so it remained a subject not to talk about. Another thing is, he's a mommy's boy too.

"I see.. We're the same then.." Kuroko mumbled as she looked up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"I got my hair color from my mother too." Kuroko replied casually, not meeting Kagami's gaze as the firework started. "Look, it's just like a flower." Kuroko smiled softly, pointing at the sky.

Kagami snapped out of his stupor and looked at her gaze. He then smiled at the scene. Fireworks were nice, but his gaze no longer lingered at the display, rather, his gaze was set upon a smiling Kuroko.

Not noticing it himself, he found himself smiling. He felt warm despite being on a chilly hill.

* * *

Aomine looked at the sight.

Kagami and Kuroko. On top of the hill. Under the tree. Gazes meeting up the sky.

But he knew the gaze Kagami gave to the oblivious Kuroko. It was that of longing, admiration and respect. He knew because that's how he looks at Kuroko as well.

Aomine gritted his teeth. He could always interrupt them, but Kuroko's happiness came first and it will always be first. And she was happy there. Though, it did hurt him., but she was happy.

Beside Kagami.

'_Tch, don't think you'll be spending times like that all the time. You'll be seeing me pretty soon.'_

And with that, Aomine walked away. But he'll be back, that's for sure.

* * *

Kuroko sighed for the last time as she prepared to close her eyes and sleep with Nigou beside her.

The dinner went well, Momoi was worried but at the same time happy because Kuroko got her part of enjoyment. She even introduced Kuroko to her boyfriend, Wakamatsu Kousuke. Unlike Momoi who could tolerate Aomine's antics, the guy doesn't.

The two, Wakamatsu and Aomine, doesn't and can't really get along. The two are in the same basketball team, obviously as the two are students. Wakamatsu is the captain while Aomine is the ace. The two would often bicker about small things such as Aomine's favorite color. Aomine answered with a black but Wakamatsu told them he was lying and that he loved red, which inevitably started another 'Cat fight.'

But besides that, Momoi and Wakamtsu is a great pair. Wherein the other was just a plain loud-mouthed, Momoi was bubbly and probably loud-mouthed as well, since she won't stop saying the same things until the topic's changed. The two agreed on most things. Let it be about dogs and commercials, they agree on it. Though Aomine mentioned that Wakamatsu was just lying so he could impress Momoi, which started another 'Children's fight'.

Chuckling softly, she patted Nigou head.

"Oyasuminasai."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Really! I was too busy with the school stuff that I lost track of time, not to mention we were having a problem about my uniforms... Sorry..**

**And also, school will start at June 10, and well, I maybe late or very late, let me remind you that I don't have a laptop..**

**Anyways, thank you for reading.. Love ya! ;****


	15. It's Aomine for you

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

**Author's note: I'm so sorry! School was so, so irritating! Introducing and stuff! The fact that I'm under the influence of the K-12 ain't helping.. Poor me .. Anyways, here ya go. And my schedule, I'm not so sure about that since the laptop going to disappear soon.. My dad will be out for awhile and then, my parents are a bit strict with my grades.. So yeah... But I swear, I'll finish this fic, I promise!**

* * *

_**It's Aomine for you**_

It has been 2 days since the performance and the revelation of the new member. The fan clubs had made fan clubs about Kuroko alone. Her silky teal hair, her fair, innocent face. She was officially dubbed as the 'Angel', or so the fans say but that's not just because of her appearance, but because she 'Wooed' the fans with a single song. The duet didn't count because she was singing it with Kagami but, oh well, everything was good.

Kagami 'Wooed' them completely on his 3rd song, by the way.

The fans loved her and sent some letters and chocolates, from the boys mostly, to Aida to have them delivered to Kuroko, their 'Angel.' Of course Aida argued saying, she is only her angel but, that did not stop them a bit. They loved her and wanted at least to see her especially since they learned she was a student from Seirin.

They had such hopeful looks that they were finally having a real 'Girl' idol in their school. Aida was girly in appearance but, her demeanor was just plain barbaric. They'd search for her around the halls and even went as far as to ask the faculty themselves. Of course the faculty refused but still.. They were pretty much unstoppable. But…

If only they could notice Kuroko.

You see, the fans know Kuroko very well. During class hours, it was a very strict rule not to go 'Fan mode' as long as you're in the school and because of that, the students wait for Kuroko to go home. They wait by the entrance and exit doors but no matter what though, they seem to miss her. And that's simply because of her misdirection, something she indeed is grateful for.

The fans look everywhere for her when she's just in front of them. It was really amusing to see them searching. To Kuroko and possibly, Kagami anyways.

Though RED wasn't a band with the producers and stuff nor are they official with the contracts, RED was fairly popular and if not, was the most popular band around the city, which has a lot of bands as well. They had a lot of fans and nearly everyone on the streets knew them. But because they made it clear that they are only treated as a band when they perform, and treated as normal when they are normal, they are forbidden from going into 'Fan mode' when not. How? Like they know, it was Aida who did all that and the next day, no more fans grabbing their bags.

Sighing about the past events, Kagami seated on his seat and waited for the teacher to make his cameo appearance, completely ignoring Kuroko who was being pinned down by the students' gaze.

'We are not losing her again.' The gaze practically screamed.

That was the main reason why students were having F's in their tests. Not like Kagami was concerned though. Because of all the failings, he was actually given a chance to study a bit therefore, gaining a B+, second to Kuroko who got an A.

Chuckling, he looked at Kuroko at the corner of his eye, smirking a bit as she looked annoyed—No, scratch that, she was irritated. Her eyes were downcast as she scribbled on her notebook, her palms were obviously sweat as she wiped them at her uniform every once and a while, she shifted on her seat as she sighed, her eyes displaying uneasiness and annoyance.

It was like that when he formed the band as well. Before, no one really acknowledged him despite being the pride of the school, he played basketball after all, but ever since his first performance, the girls went gaga while the guys started to talk to him over little things. Weird really, but that's the past, if anything, he should be checking on Kuroko. Who knows what would happen you her? He'd even be blamed, and he'd blame himself too.

'_I'm so cheesy that it's salty!'_ Kagami thought. _'Now I'm acting like Izuki..'_ He frowned.

Well, nothing can ruin this day for sure. Kuroko would just use misdirection and Kagami would just have to make sure she makes it into her apartment safely. She moved out right after the first performance and ever since then, one must escort her to her apartment, no excuses. Though Kagami did most of that, despite his 2nd time. This day would be his 3rd.

"Good morning, everyone. Pardon my lateness, I was just told that we are having a transferee." The teacher smiled.

At the mention of the word 'Transferee' the students, mostly girls, started to chatter to themselves.

"It is a boy, it seems.." The teacher hinted. "Come in now." The teacher looked at the door.

Kagami, not really minding them, though he did hear the teacher, stared at the scribbling Kuroko at the corner of his eye, who looked happy that the attention wasn't on her. He smiled inwardly before sighing in complete annoyance as the teacher's words sunk in. They didn't need any more men in the classroom. They'll start going gaga over Kuroko, and he is _not _jealous! It'll just be more tiring since they'll be having all the fans and stuff.

Not like he's complaining, but it is completely natural to feel that it's getting annoying and irritating. He's happy for Kuroko, but somewhere deep down, he knew he was starting to get annoyed. But it was like this too when he was a rookie so it's understandable. And besides, it's not like she's enjoying this too.

'_Maybe I could tolerate the guy… I haven't even met him. Maybe he'll not be a fan of short, cute sized girls.' _He chuckled. Optimism. He needs to be positive.

Sighing, he lets his eyes wander in front. Kagami huffed at first, thinking he's been thinking about his last game in basketball. Seriously, you can't just imagine your rival at your school now can you?

Shaking his thoughts, he eyed Aomine Daiki. His rival and probably, the guy that popped out of his mind to annoy him. _'I never knew I had any imagination..'_

Blue short hair, deep blue eyes, his uniform wrinkled and his bag hanging lazily. His signature smirk still in place.

He's imagination is so good. He never knew he could picture someone so alike from the real one.

'_Why am I thinking of Barney the dinosaur?' _ Kagami inwardly asked. Whenever 'Imagination' was mentioned, Barney the dinosaur seemed to be his first thought and it has yet to fail.

The teacher poked Aomine's arm, as if testing his muscles underneath but was frozen to place when Aomine muttered, 'Pedophile' that sure got on the teacher's nerve. Lucky old man, you're messing with an idiot.

'_He got guts to poke the idiot's non-existent muscle though.' _He sneered. _'Wait.. Touch..?'_

Imaginary people don't exist right? _'Hell yeah.. You'd be a psycho!' _His conscience countered. But then, why the hell was 'Imaginary Aomine' poking the teacher's forehead? That can't be right.

"Aomine Daiki." The 'Imaginary' Aomine said proudly. "Aomine for you, and Daiki for Tetsu alone." He smirked as he scribbled his name unto the black board.

Standing up, Kagami stode towards the still smirking Aomine with the scared-looking teacher. Poking his chest, he poked and poked. He didn't understand, Imaginary people were supposed to be made-up, like what the Purple dinosaur said, but, this guy's just like Aomine.

The original arrogant, egoistical bastard. In Kagami's made-up version, the guy would be timid and would be a nerd. He'd kiss Kagami's shoes and would bow to Kagami like a servant to a king. Then, Aomine would fear Kagami and praise him for being so much better.

But this guy… _'He's real..?' _

Bakagami.

Smacking his head, Aomine made a disgusted face. "You pervert!"

"W-What?!" He snapped, not liking to be hit nor be yelled at. Who wouldn't? _'Masochists.' _ He answered mentally.

"You," Aomine pointed at Kagami's direction. "Are you gay?"

"…"

"…"

"You bastard!" Smacking his head for payback, Kagami glared at the bluenette. "I'am not gay!" Kagami yelled. "What are you doing here anyways?! You're clearly trespassing!"

Aomine 'Tch-ed' before lazily sitting down on the teacher's table, the said man and the students seemed not to care as they were more interested in listening to the two or because they're room had two hot, _talented _boys or, they were scared as hell.

"Whatever." Aomine huffed. "I ain't trespassing 'cause I'm a damn student."

"Say what now?"

"I'm a student." Aomine answered in annoyance before smirking. "Should I spell it out for you so you could understand? Or, your just so idiotic to understand me, Bakagami?" Taunted Aomine with his usual smirk.

"Those are pretty words you're using." Kagami grunted before his own smirk came. "Don't tell me you got a dictionary for your birthday?"

True, he hates to use other people pick-up lines and comebacks, especially form someone he hates, which is Hime since it is her pick-up line he used. But, the kid's not here and besides, Aomine was starting to piss him off.

He's the real one alright. Getting smacked was enough proof. And he'd do a lot of things to keep the bastard away from Kuroko. He'd probably kiss her again and declare he's her boyfriend. A declaration, that had Kiyoshi going 'Brother mode' for days. He even refused to let Kuroko sleep alone! The two hatd to sleep on the same bed otherwise, you'd be facing his wrath.

Anyways, back to the situation.

"What are you saying? I've been this smart. Maybe it's you who needs a dictionary." Smirked Aomine despite being a bit angry at the remark. But, keep cool, Kuroko would not like a man with a horrible temper. Right? At least that's what Momoi told him. But who's she to talk? Wakamatsu had anger issues too!

"Tch, I'm way too smart for that." Kagami muttered. "Ahomine."

"Bakagami." Aomine countered.

So, the glaring contest happened. And all this, by the way, went unnoticed to Kuroko as she was too busy scribbling lyrics for her new song. She had a little dream you see and she was..inspired, one can say.

'_I'd have to tell Aida-san when I'm finished. She'll handle it from there. She did say I must have at least 5 songs and the songs used wasn't counted..'_ Kuroko thought. _'I'll also have to play this one on the keyboard at my apartment.' _ She sighed mentally. _'I'll also have to buy Nigou some more dog food.'_

On the other side of the coin…

The teacher, unable to tolerate such childish acts, grunted loudly enough for them to hear. "That is enough!" The teacher said sternly. "Aomine Daiki is from Too Academy but transferred in the middle of the school year, one can say he's late but, he had passed the necessary tests and is now a student here in Seirin." The teacher announced. "By the way, would you be interested in basketball?" The teacher asked, all of a sudden with a smile.

"Yeah.. But right now, there are more matters at hand that I consider more important." Aomine sighed despite his smirk. "Since I'm new, I request Kuroko Tetsumi to be my personal tour guide for today and , I'd like to sit by her side as well." Aomine said, trying his very best not to laugh at himself.

Aomine Daiki. The badass, speaking like a nerd! That was way too funny and honestly, you could laugh since he finds it amusing as well.

And as if on cue, he heard Kagami snicker at his accent and possibly the used words. But then, happiness _is _short lived. Aomine's words had finally sunk in his think head.

Kuroko.

Aomine.

Kuroko.

Aomine.

"I object!" Kagami yelled suddenly, and this time, this caught Kuroko's attention. "Me and Kuroko would escort him around the grounds. I know most of the school places so I'am needed and I don't think it will be needed to make him sit next to her, anywhere is fine!"

"What's going on?" Kuroko muttered.

"Aomine Daiki, is your new seatmate and classmate! Isn't that nice Tetsu? We could finally be togeth— Ow!" Aomine yelped in pain at the feeling of a foot on top of his.

Kagami, retreating his foot from Aomine's, smirked. "We will escort Ahomine and he will sit somewhere far." Kagami concluded. "Right, sensei? (AN: Teacher) Kagami asked, though it was more of a statement.

The teacher was about to object but with, Kagami's deadly gaze and menacing aura, it became too impossible to do so as he was scared to death.

With not much choice, the teacher nodded furiously.

* * *

Classes have been dismissed and the tour went on. The tour was supposed to take place during class hours but they had sacrifice their presence, so Kuroko would have none of it. Being distracted from class was enough, or so she said.

So, the tour would be after school, much to the dismay of Aomine. Honestly, he sleeps during class hours most of the time and his old school was no exemption. If it wasn't for Momoi, he'd be sure to fail.

"So, would Aomine-kun like to explain to me why he is in Seirin?" Kuroko asked as she finally did her job as the 'Tour guide'.

"Yep!" Came Aomine's cheery reply.

He's confusing at times and if not, most of the time. He acts like the arrogant idiot then to the cheery idiot then to the egoistical idiot. It was ridiculous! But, he seems happy when Kuroko was involved though. And this was something Kagami was very aware of.

"Then please, proceed." Kuroko sighed.

"I came here because the school's is nice." He grinned as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Liar!" Shouted Kagami as he pointed at Aomine.

"What?" He asked. "I came here because the school's nice and cool." He shrugged.

"Aomine-kun, I'm sure you're aware that Too Academy is much more better than Seirin simply because Seirin is just a 7 year old school while Too Academy is a 12-year old school." Kuroko pointed out. "And besides, Seirin is much more stern and strict wherein your school is carefree, but please do not be offended."

"Yeah!" Kagami grunted as he nodded his head.

"Exactly." He smirked at Kuroko, oblivious or simply ignoring the red-head. "Please let me finish. I like it here 'cause I like the way they discipline and stuff."

'_No I don't, but for Kuroko.' _ He chanted mentally, completely unaware of the 'Liar' glare Kagami sent his way.

He's been in hell when he transferred schools. The papers, the permission, the talks and the meeting with the basketball club. He was a star at their school, he was the best player! He got fame, the girls and he even got all the attention! But he moved to Seirin of all the schools! He even went through some punishment like arranging the books in the library and shit like that.

But, it was all worth it. And besides, Momoi was actually a supporter which resulted in having Wakamatsu, his basketball captain, to take it easy on him. It was a personal request, one can say.

"Then I apologize."

"It's okay, though I wouldn't mind listening to you all day." He smirked confidently. He was mushy and all but hey, he's not embarrassed. It was all for Kuroko in the first place anyways.

"Get on with it!" Kagami yelled as he eyed the two. "There's more than just that, you liar!"

Oops, seems like Aomine forgot him for a second there.

"Well.." he pretended to think. "Tetsu goes here for education, so why not?" He shrugged. "Besides, I do what I want and of course, I always have to gain something from that. I can't go back empty-handed after all."

"Then, what is Aomine-kun after?" Asked a very curious Kuroko.

"Well, I'm after my very, own angel." He answered, his smirk still in his face as caressed Kuroko's left cheek.

"A-Angel?" Repeated a confused Kuroko. "Where can you find an angel? Aren't angels found in heaven?"

"Yeah but, where my angel is, that's my heaven." He chuckled.

"Really?" Asked Kagami with an annoyed voice. And by the way, his words were dripping in sarcasm. "What next? You looking for a zombie?" He huffed, his scowl in place.

"Haha, very funny." He dryly commented. "I wasn't even talking to you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What, have you gone deaf now?" He smirked.

"Tch, just making sure some idiot doesn't taint Kuroko's intelligence." _'Aida would kill me along with the rest.' _ He added inwardly.

"Really now?" He scowled. "Then, I wonder what an idiot like you is hanging around a someone like Kuroko." Aomine taunted.

"Tch, I could ask you the same thing."

"I ain't an idiot."

"So am I." Kagami countered.

"You look like one."

"But you managed to look more idiotic."

"My, my, such words." Aomine scoffed. "Been practicing?"

"That just proved of how much you are more idiotic." Kagami smirked. "You don't even understand me, do you?"

"Cocky ain't we?"

"Don't divert the subject." _'I bet he doesn't even know what that means! Thank you for talking to me, Kuroko!' _He smirked.

After a lot of times of talking to Kuroko, Kagami managed to get a wind of her words _and_ he got used to them. The girl was smart that she used words that were not so used in Kagami's vocabulary, no, scratch that, he didn't even know that those words existed! But for the first time, thank God that she was born with the geeky words!

"Am not. I'm simply commenting." Aomine grounded out.

"But were out of topic."

"So?"

"You ran away 'cause you can't understand me." Kagami smirked in triumph.

"Tch, I understand you just fine." Aomine scowled before smirking again. "I bet you don't even understand the word 'Obnoxious'"

"I do too."

"Really? Explain, Oh, smart, Bakagami."

"Well.. It means that something is unpleasant..?" He answered unsurely.

He maybe in America for nearly all his life but even there, words like Kuroko's weren't even used much. But, he knows that word, it's familiar, however, explaining is something he does not specialize, sadly.

"Really?"

"It's just hard to explain!" Kagami scowled as he reasoned out, crossing his arms over his chest like Aomine.

"Really? Or you're just too dumb to know what it means?" Aomine smirked.

"I bet you don't even know what it means."

"Believe me, I know that word too well." Aomine scoffed.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, it's an adjective."

"Yeah?"

"I-It means.." Aomine trailed off, unsure of how to explain, but damn it, His girl was right here! "It means—"

"Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun are such good friends." Kuroko smiled. "But, it's getting late so I would have to excuse myself."

"Yeah.." They sighed. "Wait.. What?!" The boys said in unison.

They weren't friends! They were arguing!

"What makes you say that, Kuroko?!" Kagami glared at the Kagami-glaring Aomine.

"Well, nobody talks to Kagami-kun. The girls and the band mates are not included since it's really inevitable, but here is Aomine-kun, talking to you and you're even playing a game, an educational one at that." Kuroko reasoned, her smile very faint but, she was smiling nevertheless.

"Tetsu, nobody talks to this guy 'cause he can't understand him, he's an idiot after all. I'm even surprised you hang out around this…guy." Aomine waved off.

"What'ya say, Ahomine?"

"You heard me, Bakagami!"

"Please stop acting like a child, both of you." Kuroko sighed, back to her monotonous mode. "I will be going now." She bowed.

"Wait!" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's wrist gently. "Don't forget about what Aida said, I will go with you." Kagami grinned. "But before that…"

"Maji burger?" Kuroko smiled inwardly.

Well, with the exemption of music, seems like they shared the love of Maji burger, She loved their vanilla shake, wherein he loved the burger. Because of that, there never was a day for them to not head to Maji after school.

"Yep."

And with that, the duo walked away, completely forgetting Aomine. And no, he is not having that.

"Oi!" Aomine yelled as he caught up with the two.

Making sure his bag was secured around his shoulder, he walked beside Kuroko, making the said girl, stay on the middle which was good in Kuroko's opinion. She wasn't stupid and she knows the two would definitely fight. Though her opinion of them being friends stand true to her opinion and honest mind.

Too lost in her thoughts, she forgot about the guys for a while.

"What are you doing?" Kagmi asked.

He didn't want to remember the fact that Aomine would be Kuroko's seatmate. He thought the teacher agreed, but of course, Aomine managed to bribe him with _that_ kind of magazine. He knew he's teacher was a pervert but seriously? Anyways, Kagami stared at the grinning Aomine.

"I'm going with Kuroko. Where she goes, I go."

"I'm here so stay!" Kagami grunted.

"You are definitely not Momoi nor my mom, so stop acting like that!"

"But I—"

"Will Aomine-kun stay with us? We are going to Maji Burger to get some snacks then Kagami will take me home." Kuroko interrupted, not knowing she just did so.

"I wouldn't mind t all." He playfully said. "And I'll go with you too! Taking you home I mean, I want to make sure I'd sleep knowing you're safe." He grinned

"You're so cheeky Aomine-kun."

"Please, call me 'Daiki-kun'." He said as he mimicked Kuroko's voice, well, tried to anyways.

Kagami just scoffed. He always hated to be on the sidelines after all.

"Let's go, Kuroko."

"Hai, Daiki-kun" She smiled inwardly.

'_To have friends… The feeling's nice.'_

* * *

"So you like Vanilla shake this much?" Aomine asked, stupefied.

He knew that she loved the shake but he never knew that the girl could actually drink 7 of the small size and 4 of the medium one and lastly 2 of the large one.

"Yes, but I usually drink the medium sized and drink only 2."

"I see.." Aomine then looked at Kagami, which was seated next to her.

Like the walk, Kuroko was still the center-person.

"And that's you're.. 24th burger?" Aomine asked.

Seemed like the guy ate a lot, obviously. But wherein he ate a lot of burgers, Aomine could eat a lot of hotdog sandwich.

"Yeah…" Kagami muttered, he was in a foul mood. And when he was in a foul mood, he eats a lot of burgers.

Right now, he ordered 42, just in case he might need the two when the stupid guy would make him angry.

"Well, honestly, I prefer hotdog sandwiches over burgers." He muttered.

He wanted to make Kuroko know him, make her curious about him. So, he had to drop some clues.

"Si washnt vin mashking.(I wasn't even asking." Kagami muttered, his mouth full of burgers.

"Well, that wasn't even for you." Aomine retorted.

He was a guy and he eats a lot of hotdog sandwiches, he also talks with his mouth full so yeah, he could understand that. But now however, he should stop that as he spotted a frowning Kuroko. A small frown, but a frown nevertheless.

Before retorting back, Kagami found himself being lectured by Kuroko. Again.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed. "I told you, please do not speak when you're mouth is full."

Swallowing the batch of grinded food, Kagami looked at Kuroko. "You should be used to it already." He nearly whined.

Just because he likes Kuroko doesn't mean that he would and should be the best. He'll make her fall for him his way. But truthfully, even if he did want to stop eating with his mouth full, he just can't. It had been that way for as long as he can remember.

"Kagami-kun is hopeless." Kuroko replied before sipping her vanilla shake.

"Damn right he is." Snickered Aomine.

"Oh shut up, I bet you do that too."

* * *

"So why are you here again?" Glared Kagami.

Aomine was with them the whole day! He thought the guy was going to lay off after hanging with them in Maji but no! He just had to tag along like a lovesick puppy!

Damn right, Kagami maybe an idiot but when he puts everything on a thought or an ambition, he could be very sharp and keen. He knows the other likes Kuroko, all the more for him to stress. He looks at her just like how Kagami would look her. Respect and admiration was there. And one feeling that Kagami knows yet is unable to say. He still had his pride!

"I like Tetsu, so I'am going wherever she is."

And there's also this fact that the guy openly confessed to Kuroko. At class, 5 times he said, "I love Kuroko Tetsumi." Out loud. Kuroko was embarrassed yet she showed less but despite that, she went on with her day pretending not to hear anything and the guy didn't even get the message, he continued on and on.

Plus, there was also this fact that the two already met, a memory Kuroko can't place her finger on as she can't remember a thing, though Aomine probably did.

"You can leave now since it's my job." Kagami replied, trying not very hard not to kill him with 'Smart' comebacks. _'Yeah right, you're an idiot remember?' _ His conscience thought.

"Well, you look pissed _and _angry, so I'll be replacing you.." Aomine smirked.

"Doesn't change the fact that—"

"This is my stop." Announced Kuroko as she motioned for Kagami to hand her, her grocery bags. She didn't need anymore babies to handle so she's out before they could and would babble. They were too talkative, and all those talks were about stupid, trivial things. So, leave the friends be.

Scowling as he looked away from Aomine, Kagami stared at Kuroko before handing her the grocery bags which was full of sweets, might he add. As far as he could remember there were 2 medium sized dog food, a bag of dog treats and the rest was half a gallon of vanilla flavored ice cream, 2 strawberry yogurts, 7 onigiris (Rice ball), some meat and vegetables and the rest were sweets.

Such as; Lots of pocky (Pretzel sticks covered in chocolate.), some of Koala's march, some Caplico, lots of Umaibo (Snack sized sticks similar to potato chips) with various flavors and lastly, some Sakura flavored Mochi (Japanse rice cakes).

You can't even expect all that to fit in just 2 bags and you can't either expect Kagami to let her eat junk. No wonder she's so small and short, she doesn't eat right!

"Are you really okay with all the junk you're eating?" Asked Kagami.

"It's just for snacks Kagami-kun. I still have some 'Healthy' food. I was just planning to buy food for Nigou but.." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue. _'Sweets. I love them so I couldn't resist.' _ She inwardly continued.

"You're eating a lot of junk you know? Does Kiyoshi know?"

"It's Kiyoshi-senpai." Corrected Kuroko.

"Whatever. Don't change the subject."

"I'am not. I was just reminding." Kuroko answered. "Kiyo-chan knows of my food choices better than you will ever know so please stop and go home now, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed but after hearing a few snickers, she turned to Aomine, who was stifling his laughter. "You too, Aomine-kun."

"Hai, hai." He waved off. "Satsuki's calling me anyways. See y'a Tetsu." He ended his sentence with a flying kiss to the oblivious Kuroko's way, but Kagami crushed it as if there was a bug in the air. Chuckling at Kagami's angry expression, Aomine yelled "I love you, Tetsu!" Before, going on his merry way. After being yelled at by Kagami of course.

Once he was gone, Kagami muttered. "Seriously, that guy. Do you really know him?"

"I remember something like singing with someone but.. I really can't remember his name, but I'am sure it was Aomine-kun."

"Really now?"

"Hai.. If you excuse me Kagami-kun, I'll have to go now. Thank you."

And with that, Kuroko went into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Every single day Kagami would take her home and would personally see her go into her apartment door. He wouldn't leave her on the lobby but he would go with her all the way to her door. It was crazy but, she accepted the fact that it was nice having someone noisy around.

She was lonely most of the time so, having someone to talk to was just simply wonderful.

Kagami sighed as Kuroko's door closed. He always hated to go away and go into Aida's little getaway. He's living there after all, just like Kiyoshi wherein the rest would occasionally have a sleep over for just 2-4 days and after that, they were to go home in their own respective homes.

Aida, Mitobe, Tsuchida and Koganei lived with their families while the rest simply rent on an apartment like Kuroko. And since there were girls, they are to be escorted to their homes by guys. It was a rule that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga made.

Sighing once again, he went on his way.

'_Well, it's not so bad.. At least I know that she generally loves sweets.'_

And from there all the way to Aida's, he smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: Like it? Am I getting boring? Arrghh... I don't even wanna think about it.. Anyways, thanks for reading**


	16. Aomine Daiki

Love's Melody

-Kuroko no Basket Fan-fiction-

By: The Uncrowned

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsumi is well-known in her school for being the 'Loner'. She doesn't have friends and is always so quiet. However, she is a very gifted musician. Although she shies away from the crowd, unknown to her, she caught the attention of a certain red-head. The ever-so popular Kagami Taiga.

Genres: Romance, music, school-life, comedy and drama

Pairing/s: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsumi ; One-sided males and Kuroko Tetsumi

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Author's note: _'thoughts'_ "verbal"

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

**_=Flashback= A year before_**

_Aomine walked along the streets, a girl on his right and a girl on his left. They were his classmates and they wanted to treat him to some restaurant with good food, because he won the Finals, just this morning. And he, like the Aomine he is, sees no problems with that. There are lots girls after all, attending the celebration along with him._

_The girls with him are actually cheerleaders, therefore, they were pretty looking. But that wasn't the reason why Aomine tolerated their flirty behavior. The girls were treating him to lunch, meaning, he gets to keep his money and second; the girls were girls with huge boobs, and like the Aomine he is, he couldn't pass the scene. _

_He always had a thing for big boobs, in fact, that was his type of girl. And despite being 15, it didn't stop Aomine from having a girlfriend. He had a total of 17 and all of them were now his Ex. _

_He didn't really like having a relationship, but, when the time comes for him to stay with a girl for good, so be it. As long as it was someone he truly loves. Not like that's going to happen soon though._

_Anyways, most of the girls had huge boobs, which he gladly thanked the God for, he loved having girls with huge boobs, with the exemption of Momoi of course. _

_They were childhood friends and no matter what, he can never look at her besides a sister. An annoying sister with huge boobs that is. So, to kiss her would be like kissing his own sister and it was 'Yuck' in his opinion and her's as well. Besides, Momoi already has a boyfriend which happened to be his Captain._

_Sighing, he forced his mind to focus on tonight. These girls weren't his only companions, the whole basketball team will meet them at the restaurant, along with some other classmates and friends. _

_Speaking of friends, Aomine doesn't really have anyone like a friend since it was always basketball on his mind. He was going to invite Momoi but she was part of the team too, she is their manager after all. So, he invited no one and allowed the girls to do whatever._

"_Aomine-kun, don't be so sad.." Right girl purred._

"_I ain't, just a bit sore from the game y'a know?" Aomine sighed. "Besides, I won, there's nothing to be sad about."_

"_Hmm, but Daiki-chan is on par with the red-headed ace.. Kagami, was it?" The left girl chuckled. "You two are just so popular. You have the looks, the talents. Plus, you two are nearly the same!" She exclaimed._

"_First: We don't. No one compares to me for sure because that guy is no longer my rival, simply 'cause I defeated him, I won so don't compare me to him.." he scowled. "And don't call me that.." _

_They were starting to get annoying, but, he really did have a high tolerance for his type, even if he didn't remember or know their names. He forgot their names a long time ago. He never was one to remember them. _

_Usually, he gives his own names. Even for Momoi, when they first met, it was 'Pinky' for a long time. It took 8 years for Aomine to call her by her name, 'Satsuki.'_

_Kagami Taiga though, was a different one, he _was_ his rival after all. But all that changed when he finally claimed his title. Now he is just a living proof that he had did. _

_Sighing once again, he closed his eyes before opening them again, and like magic, their meeting place, a restaurant, was seen._

'_Least I get my food..'_

* * *

"_Man I'm stuffed!" Exclaimed Aomine as he patted his stomach. _

_The food was delicious! They had lots of his favorite food like hotdog sandwich! He nearly ate 47 of those things!_

"_Where are you going now, Dai-chan?" Momoi pouted as she spotted Aomine heading to another direction, which was to the subway._

"_Home." Aomine answered casually. "I'm tired and full. I'd like my bath and my sleep." He grinned lazily._

_As he walked away from the scene, Momoi appeared like magic._

"_I understand but please say at least a 'Thank you'" Momoi scolded as he smacked his brains out. "Maybe even a sorry..'" She muttered under her breath, making it go unnoticed by the cursing Aomine. She sighed then, as if she did not cause Aomine pain._

"_Ow! That hurts woman!" Gritted Aomine. _'Damned woman!'_ "Why do I have to thank them? I won the finals, it should be that way!" Aomine grumbled._

"_Because they were kind enough to invite you!" She stuck her tongue out, making Aomine's vein throb. _

"_Stupid woman." He muttered as he rubbed his sore head. That was the 14__th__ for today, all from the generous-Momoi._

"_Besides, they paid a lot because of Dai-chan's eating. Not to mention you rejected Mitsuki-chan! (AN: Minor OC) Cruelly too! She was the one who paid nearly the half." Momoi sighed._

"_So?"_

"_I know you're a huge fan of big chests and girls. I know that they're thousands of them interested in you. I know hundreds had been hurt as well, by your cruel rejections." Momoi turned serious, worry lacing her features. "But please Dai-chan, there are limitations too. You didn't have to say that she's a slut and a drama queen who puts a lot of make-up. You didn't even have to say that she's ugly when she's not, she's the exact opposite actually Dai-chan, and I know you know that too."_

_Silence reigned among the two childhood friends. Aomine knew all that, he was not stupid. That girl was the leader of the cheerleading team. She had all what he wanted in a girl. The looks, the reputation. But, something felt hollow. Something was missing. And that was the mutual feeling of love. He didn't feel it, he felt nothing. As cheesy as he can be, it's just no right to feel that way. That emotion was the most important one but, there was no such emotion with her and him._

_And that was all he need to let him reject her and pus her away, 'Harshly' as they put it. He was not surprised when she cried, nor when she slapped his face, not even her curses, it wasn't actually the first time. He was used to it, his friends were used to it. But Momoi never really gets tired of scolding him._

"_I don't care. I don't like her, I spoke my opinions about her." He scoffed. "'Sides, I'll settle down with the girl I know I'll love. I sound sappy and all that shit but.., I guess I really can't help it. I want a girl that can make me feel special." He sighed. "Not like the way they do." He added. _

"_I know.." Momoi muttered. "Just take care, okay? Waka-kun and I will be shopping out for today." Momoi smiled. "Take care. 'kay?" She repeated._

"_Yeah, yeah." he waved off, before continuing on with his way._

"_Dai-chan.." Momoi muttered softly._

_Momoi sighed as she did a soft facepalm to herself. Lately, Aomine had been distant and much harder to control. She gave a weak smile to herself before turning to her boyfriend, who she knew, had been listening the entire time._

"_He had always been feeling alone and left out.." Wakamatsu said, as he made his way to his girlfriend. "Simply because no one understands him, though he may have lots of his peers, no one really understands him nor do they make an effort to do so." He added. "He needs someone who does, and because of that, he looking and searching. I tried to be a friend, but he blocked me out like all the others." He said, trying his best to comfort his girlfriend._

_He didn't want to interfere with them, so he stayed by the sidelines. But seeing his hurting girlfriend, he just had to move._

"_Waka-kun.." Momoi sighed. "I just hope he knows what he's doing.." _

"_Of course he does." _ 'What the hell am I saying?! He's an idiot!' _He mentally screamed._

"_You know, you sound like a wise owl.." Chuckled Momoi. "That the first time I've heard you say words that were not really found in your vocabulary."_

_Blushing, Wakamatsu looked away. "Well that's probably the last.." He muttered._

"_Hehe, that's okay.. I recorded it anyways!" She stuck her tongue out as she raised her phone behind her back._

"_You what?!" Scowled Wakamatsu, he looked scary alright but, the blush from embarrassment was giving all that away._

"_I recorded it!" She squealed. "Anyhow, let's get going to the mall! You promised to accompany me today!" Momoi pouted as she made her way with a skip._

_Sighing, Wakamatsu sighed as he rubbed his hair. Though the blush was their like his small smile, Wakamatsu couldn't help but think about the recording. He was such a sap it wounded his ego!_

_But then again.. _'That's my girl.'

* * *

_Aomine walked around for a few minutes, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was planning on going home but, he just really wanted to think. He wanted to be alone for a little while and reflect on some of his life experiences._

_Where had he gone wrong? Where had he walked astray and started to be an egoistical idiot?_

_Let's see shall we?_

_He had a nice childhood and family. His parents were fairly rich and because he was an only child, money was something that their pockets were full of and thus he was spoiled. He had everything and anything he ever wanted. _

_His parents adored him and stood proud because of him. At the tender age of 9, he defeated 2 well-known basketball street team. He was the only 9-year-old, his peers were guys with ages 11-13. So, he became popular among his neighborhood and was looked up by lots of kids wanting to know how to play basketball. _

_His school.. Nothing really was wrong with it, if you count getting on countless fights each day, then yeah, everything was normal. Though, being the Aomine with the big mouth and ego, he got into fights with stupid reasons. _

_Was it there? Was it there when he changed?_

'I don't think so.., That's just step 1…'

_It was around when he was 13. At that age, he developed some of his looks. His eyes were narrower and his muscles started to show. His fair amount of admirers quickly increased, feeding his already big ego._

_After that, he was one of the cool kids, if not, the most coolest kid in school. He then entered the basketball team and almost immediately became a star, rose to the most popular kid and bam, he became an egoist. _

_That was step 2. _

_He was around 13 too when he had his 1__st__ girlfriend, which he dismissed after 1 week when she started to 'Bore' him. Ever since that, girls kept coming wherein he kept inviting, though like the rest, he dismissed it, leaving scars and broken hearts at his wake._

_He became arrogant and independent, and all the other negatives one could think of._

_Because of this, he withdrew himself from his peers and stood alone. _

_No voice reached him, no touch warmed him, no smile assured him that everything would be okay._

_He was alone, but he liked that. He had everything he could ever want after all._

_Fame, looks, ladies, food, money, power._

_He had it all._

_But then, after a he became 14, he knew and felt that he lacked something. He felt hollow. He was missing something that what he felt was the only thing he could need. He could want._

_And that was something he kept searching for to this day. He wanted love._

_Not love like what parents showered their kids. He wants someone who loves him and understands him. Someone strong enough to break through his thick skull. _

_So, his stupid but important quest came :Find that person_

_Who?_

_He doesn't know. All he knows is that this person would make him whole, happy and loved._

_Cheeky eh?_

_But no, he was not done 'till he finds that person so, that's where step 3 came in._

_He still played with the girls. Dated them, and tried to find that missing thing. But it was not there. It was never there._

_So he went on. _

_Dated girls, made a lot of effort for them, showered them with affection too. But it was never there. _

_He went on like that, and look at him now, a 16-yaer-old with a hollow soul._

'Why am I even worrying my ass here? Maybe I should wait.. I'm only 16 afterall..'

_He thought about that once._

_But, he just really could wait, it was never his thing anyways. He needed that person now, he felt to out of place standing next to couples, not like he cared anyways, he felt hollow and that feeling was something you don't ever want to feel._

_Was he that selfish? That idiotic, to make him suffer all these frustrating things?_

_Aomine gritted his teeth. No, he'll continue so on, 'till the right puzzle piece appears. He just had to wait._

_Easier said than done, patience was never in his book. He was like a kid, one can say, that wanted his lollipop very badly._

'Arggh! I don't want to think about it anymore, I'll just go with the flow!' _He rustled his hair, as he inhaled._

_He was at the park now. How he got here? He has no idea, he was too busy with his past._

_He was supposed to think when he reached the park, but he already did the thinking while walking. Guess he was just going to be relaxing huh?_

'Works for me too..'_ He thought._

_He looked around the park as he tried to spot the most silent space if possible for him to sulk. But as he looked around he recognized that the park was filled with couples, families and little kids playing around as they screamed and yelled._

_Bothersome but then, you can't blame them, it was a Saturday after all. Guess the park wouldn't do. But still.._

_Gritting his eye brows, he cursed the people present at the park inwardly, Saturday or not, can't they just hide their ugly faces and lower their damn horrible shrills and voice?! Can they not see he was sad and was trting to reflect on some more details on his past and miserable love-life?! _

_Stupid people._

_Walking away, he started to walk, where? Where sounds don't reach him, that's where. As he walked, he placed his hands in his pockets as he focused on his love-life._

_He had a total of 25 exes and that's where he lost count, so, he had a hell lot of girlfriends before, though he really couldn't remember them by name nor by face. What's the point in remembering something that will disappoint you? He was sure as hell he was disappointed every time the girl turned out to be someone he can't feel complete with, he could tell that much, obviously._

_But out of all them, the longest relationship was with Momoi. Yes, they dated and no they did not pursue their relationship. It lasted for a month and 2 days exactly. By the way, that's the only time he actually counted the days._

_It was Aomine's idea actually. Maybe if it was someone he was close to, he thought once, but when they dated it was nothing but uneasiness, the two were like siblings after all so it was natural to be awkward and all. _

_They had their first date in a fast food restaurant, they hung out at the malls and had watched movies together. They did what a normal couple would do. He escorted her home as always, it had been like that since middle school after all though not anymore as that job of protecting her was with Wakamatsu now, they ate lunch together as well._

_But in the end, he looked at her as an annoying sister and same goes for her. After the break-up though, they went out with their friendship intact. After a couple of weeks, Wakamatsu confessed and Momoi accepted, in any case, she had a crush on him since forever anyways. Though it did take Wakamatsu a lot of tests to pass before he dated Momoi, the guy got 9 bruises to his face wherein he had 5 bruises on his arms and 2 on his face._

_Ahh, memories…_

_Speaking of memories, he stopped on his tracks as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a meadow of some sort and as he looked back at the path he was walking on he noticed that the pathway would lead him back to the park, he guessed. Looking back at the meadow…? Or field..? He continued his pace until he saw the whole place._

_Green. Everything was green. It kind of reminded him of the province. But never mind that, where the hell was he now? As far as he knows, he never really knew that places like these could be located at the city. The city's a dirty little place with overcrowded areas and that was where smoke was gathered too, at least in his opinion. So where the hell is he now?_

'Screw this, I ain't complainin'''

_He looked around the field once more before heading towards the Sakura tree that he spotted. As he sat down, he exhaled, unaware of the breath that he held back. Something about going back to your past just makes you hold your breath though, let it be a good or a bad past._

'Now I'm talking bullshit.. I'm crazy alright..' _He sighed as he held his chin high, watching the sky._

_The weather today was fairly nice. The sun was smiling, the clouds were dancing, and the trees were swaying as if following the winds' direction._

_He would have appreciated all this but, his sour mood made him want to kick the place and burn everything down. Everything and everyone was happy wherein he was not. It was as if the 'Happy' people were mocking him of how stupid he became, it's as if they were making feel remorse and hate._

_He was already regretting his actions, was that not enough?_

No

_His conscience provided._

_Even though he already hates himself for the stupid decisions he made, but even so, he still continued. He still remained as the stubborn donkey. _

_Why?_

For the sake of your pride

_His conscience provided yet again._

_Pride? Was it the one who destroyed him?_

_To hell with it, even if he did admit that fact, he'll still be the stubborn ass in the end._

_Love?_

_Was it really that complicated or was it his decisions made it complicated?_

_He couldn't help the fact that he is a picky guy, but then again, wasn't love supposed to be perfect?_

_Sure, they'd face obstacles and all the love-rival thingy, at least that's what most Shoujo manggas have, but in the end, if their love was truly strong, wouldn't they conquer all and be al lovey-dovey?_

_None of the girls made him whole, happy, loved and cherished._

_Was it so hard for him to find that girl?_

Sure is, billions live in this world, good luck chum.

_His conscience yet again, provided._

_But, even if takes more than what he bargained for, even if it'll hurt, even if he'll keep waiting, even if he'll continue to look.._

_He'll still be the stubborn egoist, waiting for the right girl._

_After all, stupid it may sound, he believed in fate._

* * *

_Aomine scrunched his brows together in annoyance. Who the hell was playing the guitar when he was sleeping? In the middle of a meadow at that._

_Trying to ignore the sound, Aomine continued on his slumber, he wanted—No, needed his sleep. He closed shut his eyes strongly before willing the sound away._

Hi ga kureta taikukan ni akimosezu hibi nokotte

Muchuu de oikaketeta BOORU no kanshoku was donna dattakke

_The voice sang. And at that time, Aomine immediately tossed to his side, as if running away from the girly and foreign voice. No matter how much it sounded heavenly, peaceful even, he needed his sleep, Damn it!_

Boku wa mada zenzen de sukoshi demo umaku naritakute

Ganbaru koto shika omoitsukanatta ano goro.

Nande kana fushigi na kurai ni, Futari

Kooto de wa kiga atta youna

Natsukashii kioku

_What the hell? Was she or he, in case it happens to be a guy with a girly voice, blind? Can't that person see that he was sleeping here? He groaned in irritation as he forced his eyes shut despite his growing curiosity about the guy who needed a good pounding on the head. He can't afford to lose time, though he did not have the slightest clue on what time it is._

Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru youna saisho mo kanjou mozenbu tsumatteru

Ray of Shine

Mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de kokoro ni yakistuite itta kisetsu

_Gritting his teeth, Aomine groaned once more. The hell was with him or her?! He's trying to sleep here, damn it! _

'Last chance.. Last chance before I'll kick someone's ass.'

_If there's anything other than messing with Aomine, waking him up in the middle of his sleep is one of the least things you'd possibly want to do. _

_If Momoi gets a hard pinch on the cheek, and she was like his sibling, the others are surely going to get a smack on the head. Girl or boy, hot or ugly, young or old, you will face his wrath either way._

Te ni ireta boku rashisa hajimete mitsuketa hokorashi sa

Yakuwari wo moratte kono CHIIMU no ichiin ni naretandatte

'That's the last straw!'

_Getting up from his position, he stood up and did a few stretches whilst as he searched for the origin of the heavenly voice. Yes, heavenly. He could appreciate beauty you know, but you just have to make sure it appears when he's in a good mood because if not, then he'll want to burn it instead._

_As he looked around, he caught sight of nothing. Where the hell was that voice coming from then? Maybe it was in his dreams? Or just his imagination perhaps? Not giving up, he looked around in search of the culprit. _

_But found nothing, unfortunately._

_Sighing in exasperation, he observed his surroundings. He was still in the meadow or field. Looking up, the Sakura petals greeted him at the same time, the sky glanced at him. It wasn't dark yet, that was for sure. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he looked at the time, letting the culprit go with no harm.. For now._

_3:27 PM_

_He had slept for nearly an hour and 40 minutes then. Going to his inbox, he took note of his messages. There were 32 exactly, all from Momoi. Leave it to her to occupy your phone's space, that girl just can't help but exaggerate things. He also got 14 missed calls from the same person._

"_What does she want?" He mumbled._

_He clicked on Momoi's number, calling her. However, as the 2__nd__ ring came, the phone went dead._

_Yes. Dead. Just like that._

_Looking at his phone in disbelief, he cursed. _

_Oh well, at least he could enjoy this place a bit longer. Ah! He could still continue on with his sleep. _

_As he sat down, he leaned on the Sakura tree as he placed his arms behind his head. He was about close his eyes when, from his peripheral vision, he saw a pair of icy blue eyes right next to him._

"_Hello."_

"…"

"…"

"_What the hell?!" Screamed Aomine._

"_What is it?" The blue-eyed and apparently, blue-haired, girl asked as she eyed the wide-eyed Aomine._

"_W-Were the hell did you come from?!" Aomine yelled, pointing a finger at the girl. "Never mind that, what are you doing here?!"_

_Furrowing her brows, the girl showed an impassive face, though her eyes were betraying that face as her eyes seemed to tell a different story._

"_How rude. I was here first. If anything, you should apologize to me." She stated calmly. "First you sat beside me, not even acknowledging my 'Good Afternoon' then you slept soundly, completely oblivious to me." She said, her eyes showing her annoyance. "I know I'm hard to see, I'm used to it, but you didn't even acknowledge my greeting yet I have angered you, why? I'm completely ignorant to that. If anything, it should be me angry at you… Stranger." She finished with a huff._

_What can she say? Since the boy evaded her personal space, she didn't feel comfortable. After all, it was _personal!

_She usually comes here for writing and composing new songs, or when she felt like she wanted to have some time for herself. This time, she went here for her new song. She was fine as she sat and leaned on the Sakura tree but then, a blue-haired stranger came and did some serious talking with his head. _

_When he approached the Sakura tree, she thought that maybe he'd like to talk and let it all out, after all, his face was written with the emotions he was obviously feeling. He felt frustrated, angry, guilty and at the same time, bitter. How she knew all that? The guy was like an open book, one can say._

_When he sat down, she looked at him, surprised. But then the guy drifted off to sleep, completely ignoring her._

_At first she was cool with it but, the more she reflected on the situation, the more she understood that it was his fault and not hers. First of all, she greeted him with a 'Good Afternoon' when he sat by the tree. Then he slept like she never existed at all. She knew she was hard to locate but come on! She greeted him nearly 14 times just to get his attention. _

_Raised in a very good upbringing, it was probably in her blood to greet a person, regardless of their relationship. So, can you blame her on acting out of instinct? Not only that, the guy should be happy that he was acknowledged by a mere stranger._

_So, she concluded that she may forgive the person when he wakes up whilst she continued with her song. But what did he say? No way was he getting out with no explanation._

"_Wha—?" Aomine was puzzled. What the hell was she talking about?_

_As if reading her thoughts, the girl explained all the while keeping her face impassive._

"_Ah.." Aomine mouthed a small letter 'O' as he rubbed his head with a sheepish look. "Sorry.. I got too lost on my..." Aomine trailed off, not really knowing what to say to a stranger._

"_Thinking?" The girl provided._

"_Y-Yeah.." Aomine grinned shyly. "Anyways, you were angry with me right? How can I make it up to you? Don't worry, I've got all the time today." _

_Yes, he was acting way out of character, but, he has time to kill._

_The girl eyed him skeptically. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"_

"_Ah.. Sorry.. Aomine Daiki, nice to meet'cha." He held out his hand._

_The girl nodded at him as she placed her hand unto his, shaking it, she said. "Kuroko Tetsumi."_

"_So now that's done.. What's going to be your favor? Choose wisely, I don't do this every day."_

_Kuroko looked at him as he eyed him. Was there something she needed her right now? Other than _Vanilla shake?_ Well, she'd buy that as she goes home, right bow though, what she needed to get over was the song she's making. The lyrics and composition has been made, but no matter how she sings though, something feels missing._

_Something was left out._

_Looking back at Aomine, she observed, the guy's voice wasn't bad. In fact, it was manly. _'A guy full of Testosterone..' _Kuroko thought._

"_Can Aomine-kun sing?" She asked._

"…_Huh?" _

"_Can Aomine-kun sing?" Kuroko repeated._

"_Well,.. I haven't really tried singing.." Aomine stated unsurely._

_Of all the favors, like a date or something, it was this? Aomine certainly wasn't used to this. Stranger or not, as long as they're the opposite sex, they'd usually fawn over him._

"_Really? Why? I can actually spot potential Aomine-kun, and you're only talking."_

"_R-Really?" Blushed Aomine, flattered. Why was he blushing? Hell if he knows, he was used to the flatters the girls and guys would give him, but why was he making a big deal out of a person whom he barely knows? Well, he knows nothing. "I don't know.. I'm a basketball player, not a singer." Aomine informed her._

"_I see.. Well, my favor would be for you to sing these lines."Kuroko said as she handed Aomine papers._

"_Wha—?" Aomine took the papers and read them._

_Weren't these the lyrics sang awhile ago? The voice that made him get up in the first place?_

"_Wait a minute.. Were you the person playing the guitar awhile ago? The one who sang too?"_

_Kuroko looked at him for awhile before nodding._

"_So you were the one who woke me up?"_

"_Huh? I was singing, yes, but I don't recall waking you up."_

'So she was the one singing huh?' _Aomine thought. He should be angry. Hell, he should smack her like what he did to all the other idiots that woke him up, but.. _'I don't mind it at all.. Besides, I liked her voice.._' He grinned. "Nothing.."_

"_O-okay.." Kuroko nodded. "Anyways, the song goes like this. Please listen to the guitar, we will be singing from the start.." Kuroko instructed._

_Placing her fingers on the frets, she started to play._

_Aomine stared at her face. Though they only met for like 10 minutes, he could tell it was rare for her to smile, like what she's doing now. Snapping out of his daze, he opened his mouth, though he never really tried singing, he should at least try to return the favor. So, he made the decision to copy the way she was singing when he first heard her._

Hi ga kureta taikukan ni akimosezu hibi nokotte

Muchuu de oikaketeta BOORU no kanshoku was donna dattakke

_Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this, he was good. Feeling encouraged, she sang the next set of lyrics._

Boku wa mada zenzen de sukoshi demo umaku naritakute

Ganbaru koto shika omoitsukanatta ano goro

_Aomine loked at her, he grinned slowly, nodding his head inwardly as if approving. So she wanted a duet huh? And here he was thinking it was him only. Oh well, he could play too._

Nande kana fushigi na kurai ni

Futari

Kooto de wa ki ga atta yo na

Natsukashii kioku

_Aomine shook his head, as he smiled. A smile that no one had seen; a genuine smile. He looked at the paper and recognized the notes as high. He looked at it once more before looking for the timing, how would he know? Guess you just have to feel._

Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru you na

Seichou mo kanjou mo zenbu tsumatteru

Ray of shine mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de

Kokoro ni yakitsuite itta kisetsu

_Kuroko smiled as Aomine grinned._

_She just found that missing thing to complete her song._

_And he just found his missing someone to complete his self._

'I barely know her, other than her name, I know nothing.. But this feeling is enough to let me know that she's my missing piece.'

* * *

**=Present time=**

Aomine held the paper up, reading the lyrics all over again. After they sang, Kuroko or Tetsu, as he loved to call her, gave him the song she made and simply said 'Thank you, you completed the song.' At first he was in denial, after all, she made the song, shouldn't it be hers to own it? He asked her why at some point but was answered with "You completed it." He could still remember everything about that day.

The day he was completed.

The day he fell in love.

It was love at first sight too.

* * *

Kuroko looked at her guitar, next to her piano. She now remembered who Aomine Daiki was. He was the guy that completed her song and was also the guy she had given her song too. To think she had forgotten...

Well, it's in the past now, she should be worried about the present time. She needed to make a new song, and she was just halfway, nope, not halfway, she didn't even compose the chorus yet.

Sighing, she looked at the stars outside her window and closed her eyes.

'Please look after me.. Mommy.. I have a bad feeling..'

* * *

**Author's note: Please don't hate me! T.T You see, my father's laptop broke down, and we weren't able to get it repair, until now, this laptop belongs to my cousin who will leave today.. My updates are going to be slow... Like, slow, slow. But don;t worry, I plan to finish this thing, no matter how bad it is! (^.^)**

**The song was Ray of Shine sung by Kuroko and Aomine.. It's their duet actually.. :))**

**Please tell me what;ch guys think... 'Cause I honestly think I going from bad to worst..**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update and inconvenience, after all, what kind of author is she? Not having the basic requirement? **

**Sorry... :)) See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

This is not an update.. The writer of this fic is no longer here.. We lost her to a car accident, I'm her cousin and I was a fan of her writing...

We were just talking about her 3 last wishes before she died. She said she'd like thank her single parent and friends, she'd like to go to Japan and lastly, she like to update her story...

I'm sorry to disappoint you, she passed last 2 days ago..

Sept. 8, 2013


End file.
